


Inking Sensei

by sillyweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Tattoos, anxious kageyama, my boys - Freeform, tattoo artist!hinata, teacher!kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyweeb/pseuds/sillyweeb
Summary: Kageyama makes a bet with his students that he dreads to fulfil - get a tattoo. Luckily for him, his dread leads him to a certain tattoo artist.Please check tags for triggers loves (will probs add more as the story progesses) !! Updating every week/ other week I hope !!





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so this has been sitting in my notes for ageessss - let me know what you think i'd appreciate any feedback!!

"Come in idiots! HURRY UP!" Tobio Kageyama stood in front of his art class, glaring at the latecomers. They mumbled a quick "sorry Sensei" before rushing to their seats.  
"Ok so as I was saying, your art mock exam is coming up so you'll need to get your portfolios ready to be checked." He adjusted his tie making his way to his desk. "I mean come on you have me as a teacher lets be real here, you'll all be fine." Kageyama smirked as his students rolled their eyes and began shuffling their folders and whispering. "Shushhhh, anyway, so just carry on with your work and shout if you need me." The class began to work, filling the room with a comforting productive buzz. Cold gusts of wind danced outside, shaking yesterday’s rain off brittle winter branches, adding a comforting warmth to the classroom.

"Um Sensei?" One of Kageyama's students called from the back, a wide sly grin on his face. Kageyama looked up from his laptop screen, rolling his eyes at Kai's expression.  
"Why is your face like that? You literally disgust me." Kageyama got up, coming to a halt at his table. "What?"  
"Remember that little pact that we made? Oh you know, the one where your sorry ass gets a tattoo when we pass our exam with A*s?" The class had gone silent as everyone was listening in now. Shit. Why did I do that what the fuck.  
"Pact? Tattoo? Nope sorry doesn't ring a bell." Kageyama shrugged his shoulders making his way back to his desk, dismissing the class who'd erupted in chatter and taunts. He rolled his eyes as they began chanting, a small smile now playing on his lips.  
"Ok, ok! Calm down, idiots," he chuckled, "If this silly tattoo means that much to you then ok, yes it'll happen - IF you get the grades." Their chaotic chants broke into applause. "By the way if you actually pull this off I'm choosing the tattoo… AND where." There were some moans of disapproval but Kageyama just shuck his head laughing, while dismissing them with a flutter of his hand. "Alright alright, get back to work idiots." Ah, the joys of teaching. 

~ 2 weeks later ~

"Yo Kags." Kageyama scolded as he turned around from his desk, faced with a smirking Ryūnosuke Tanaka.  
"Don't call me that. Actually don't call me ever." He swiveled back around, the clicking of this keyboard filling the silence of the art department's office again. Tanaka frowned groaning up at the ceiling as he swirled around in his desk chair. "Don't you have work to do? How do you of all people even deal with ceramics with Year 7's? It literally still blows my mind to this day." Tanaka slid over to Kageyama, resting his elbow on his desk smirking.  
"They love me what can I say." He pursed his lips shrugging his shoulders smugly. "Whenever I go over to the secondary school for their lessons they're ready and waiting. Can't get enough, don't blame them to be honest." Kageyama raised his eyebrows, nodding vaguely as he sipped his coffee, never looking away from the laptop screen.  
"Hmmm… Yeah sure..." He murmured. "Kiyoko did say you're really good with them so I'll give you that." Tanka's head slipped from his hand, successfully face-palming the desk and knocking Kageyama's coffee on the floor. Kageyama jumped, screwing up his face in exasperation. "ERGH! Idiot! Make me a new one. NOW!" He threw the tissue box at Tanaka, "you're so fucking lucky it didn't get on my laptop", he sighed deeply combing his fingers through his hair, letting out a small chuckle.  
"Sorry man," Tanaka mopped up the spill silently, as Kageyama moved any paperwork away. "Erm so... HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW SHIMIZU-SAN?" He looked up at Kageyama completely awe-struck. Kageyama sat back at his chair expressionless, pointing at the kettle. Tanaka huffed, glaring as he got up to make a coffee. As soon as the warm drink was pressed into Kageyama's hands he said coolly, "She's my cousin." Tanaka squealed in disbelief.  
"COUSIN?? HER? RELATED TO YOU? I am suddenly dead." He slumped in his chair bringing his palms to his forehead. Kageyama shrugged, clearly used to Tanaka's rollercoaster of emotions. "She's so... GWAH and you're so nah!" He muttered to himself, resulting in Kageyama shooting him a murderous look, but Tanaka was already lost in his metaphorical mumblings about how Kiyoko was like Sakura blossoming. He sighed, resuming his typing. Why am I friends with such a moron? 

-

"Hauuuggghhhh!" Tanaka yawed, stretching his paint-covered fingers "I'm hella tired, can you drop me home today pleaseeeeee Asahi?" He pouted towards the figure slumped over his desk to his right.  
"Hm? Oh yeah sure" Asahi gave him a quick smile before he went back to marking artist references.  
"Yay! This is why you're my favourite. And I'm your fave because I'll make your disgusting green tea for a week as thanks." He smiled smugly, waiting for appreciation like a cat wanting attention.  
"Hmm yep thanks Ryu."  
Satisfied, Tanaka turned to Kaygeyama, who was now packing his things to leave with his back to them.  
"Hey Kags I heard some of your art students talking about you getting a tattoo? Rumours these days man." He laughed munching his crisps. Kageyama paused biting his lip briefly, before resuming to pack his bag, humming in reply.  
"You haven't told him yet?" Asahi chuckled deeply. Kageyama grimaced, leaning on his desk now facing his friends.  
"WHAT? You guys are keeping secrets? NOT FAIR!" He whines, nearly chocking on his crisps.  
"Chill, I just made a pact with my class: if they ace their exams I'll get a tattoo - of my choice. No big deal." Kageyama sighed putting his coat on. Tanaka's eyes widened.  
"TATTOO? What the hell - are you mad? Then again, I can totally see you as an angsty hot dad with a full sleeve and snake bites BUT aren't you scared of literally everything?" Asahi nodded in agreement. Kageyama rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets, hating how much he knew him.  
"That's beside the poin- Tanaka I've been planning to get a tattoo for ages anyway, just a small one, so think of it as motivation. They're getting their results emailed to them today and I have them first thing Monday morning-"  
"What's all this about tattoos and hot dads, count me in!" Samuwara Daichi, the head of Art, sauntered in.  
"Oh nothing," Tanaka yawned sarcasm laced in his voice, "Kageyama's just gone and decided to promise his class he'll get a tattoo if they ace their exams, absolutely no biggie. What. So. Ever."  
Daichi nodded once, "Ok? I mean are they all going to pass? They're intelligent kids don't get me wrong but really?"  
That's the thing, Kageyama was pretty confident that they were, but he still hadn’t stomached the fact that his tattoo was becoming a reality.


	2. Nekoma Parlour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a slightly longer one for youu - hope it's ok and u enjoy loves

 

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Settle down, ok let’s see who's late today?" Kageyama turned around from the whiteboard, only to be faced with 24 grinning college students. He scanned the room shooting them all with a grimace. "So... I'm guessing the exams went well seeing as you're all on time." The silence erupted into chatter and laughter that quickly died down so Hiro, a girl seated at the front, could speak. 

"It did go well. Well enough that we ALL PASSED WITH FLYING COLOURS!!" The class laughed heartily, and Kai wiggled his eyebrows at Kageyama.

"You know what that means, Senseeeeeiiii?" He chimed, "Someone's getting a tattooooo~!" 

"So wait… let me get this straight. You all passed?" They nodded. "Really?? Even Kai?" They sniggered still nodding, except Kai who shot Kageyama an annoyed look. "Wow. Ok. Well I guess I am getting a tattoo then. Well… Good. Well done guys! I'm really proud of you all, even if it was all for a petty ulterior motive!" They all laughed at his sarcastic tone and began chatting again. "Shushhhh, anyway, you guys get all excited about the ruining of my skin while adding to your portfolios, and I'll come around to speak to you all throughout the lesson. Yeah?" They nodded half-heartedly. _Well Shit. Maybe he should've thought this through. A tattoo? The mere thought of my niece get an injection fucks me up. It's fine. Everything is **fine**._  

"Sensei!" Kai called, breaking him out of his spiraling thoughts, "You know you'll have to record the whole experience? We need evidence!" The class agreed in murmurs. Kageyama rolled his eyes, and scolded at Kai’s impression of vlogging.

"I’ll think about it. Don't push it." He sighed and started to make his way around the class, allowing his troubled thoughts to melt into the pastel water-filled paint pots. 

The class filed out of the class hurriedly, shooting Kageyama expressions of glee. Huffing, he shut the door retreating to his desk. Funnily enough his classroom calmed him. The work plastered on the walls brought back memories that soothed him, memories where he had helped students tackle their problems with art, the whole reason why he went into teaching. His constant fears that bombarded him blurred, like raindrops on a camera lens, softening the harshness away for a while. 

"Erm Kageyama?" The voice shook him out of his daydreams. He glanced over to the door where Tanaka stood. "So? A little birdy told me the tattoo is happening!" Kageyama nodded meekly.

"Yep. I'm glad you're here actually - do you know any good tattoo parlours? I just want to get this over and done with." Tanaka smirked. 

"This is why I'm here my friend." He handed Kageyama a card. "My friend Yamamoto owns one, as a matter of fact. And trust me they're actually amazing, my sisters got a couple done from there so you'll be in good hands." A small weight lifted off his Kageyama’s shoulders.

"Thanks man."

Tanaka sighed. "Remember when it used to be you, me and Oikawa? Me and Oikawa first met you after a couple of idiots had pelted you with volleyballs back at Karasuno." They smiled at the bittersweet memory, both remembering their childhood antics way too well. "You were always so frightened. We didn't know why, but that didn't matter. As kids we just wanted everyone to be happy, so we protected your little cinnamon-bun ass until you realised we were your saviours." Kageyama snorted. 

"Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves." 

"Moral of the story: you were always a weird kid." Kageyama punched him, lightly chuckling.

"I'll check it out this weekend then. Thanks Tanaka. You're an _alright_ friend. I guess" 

"Alright? You mean amazing, most-loving and brilliant right?"

"Nah. Just alright." He shrugged and got up to leave, trailed by a sulking Tanaka. 

 

~

 

Back in the office Daichi and Asahi sat laughing over ridiculous videos. 

"Don't you two have work to be doing?" Kageyama scowled at them retreating to his desk. Asahi glanced over to his pile of marking, giving Daichi a weary look. 

"Don't mind him. Mr Cranky over here has finally realised what he's got himself into!" Tanaka sauntered in trying to see what they were watching. 

"Oh? So wait… It's happening? WHAT? HOWWW??" Daichi furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Kageyama in disbelief. He bowed his head deeper into his paperwork. 

Tanaka nodded, "Yep. I recommended him go to Yamamoto's place. Asahi doesn't Noya do the accounts for that place?"

Asahi looked up at the sound of his husband’s name. "Oh, er yeah he does I think. I remember him saying they did his cousins floral back tattoo, which looks pretty bloody amazing." 

Kageyama perked up. He had met Noya's cousin at their wedding, and the tattoo had looked incredibly detailed and epic. At least his fears of it being messed up were put to ease. Well, for now. 

"Asahi? Could you ask Noya's cousin if I could have a picture of her tattoo please? Just so I can find the person who did it - stop looking at me like that!" 

Daichi chuckled. "Hey Kageyama, do you mind if I come along with you when you check the place out and stuff? I was thinking of asking about careers advice for the students." 

"Yeah of course, I'll text you when I'm going." Kageyama breathed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to be alone. 

"Hey! Kagsssss..." Tanaka whined, "I want to come toooo!!" Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Yes fine, Asahi you don't want to join the party do you?" He mocked, who returned with a meek smiled. 

"I'll pass." 

"Well then it's decided." Good going Kageyama.

 

~

 

"Hey Daichi, I'm outside your apartment. Hm? Ok yea-K, see you in a bit." Kageyama sat in his car, the light patter of the rain tapping against the window. He had arranged an appointment at Nekoma Parlour that afternoon, with a clear idea of what he wanted. Noya's cousin's tattoo was absolutely amazing, the bold floral ink work was softened by pastels, almost like water colours, which had put at least one of Kageyama's fears to rest. The sun shone as rain fell, casting a faint greying rainbow across the wispy sky. The flock of crows streaking across it disrupted him from his thoughts. 

KNOCK! "Erm, Kageyama?" Daichi’s muffled voice reached him, as he stood outside the car, trying to take shelter under his briefcase. Kageyama unlocked the door, shooting Daichi an apologetic look. 

"So we'll pick up Tanaka and then head for the parlour?" Daichi nodded, turning up the music volume. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

~

 

"YAMAMOTOOOOO!! BROOO!" The doorbell tinkled as they entered, Tanaka jumping on Yamamoto in the process. 

"BROOOOO!! Long time, long time!!" Yamamoto embraced him, the two like long lost over-exaggerating brothers. "What brings you here, man?" He glanced at a stone-faced Kageyama and a smiling Daichi. 

"My bro here has got himself into a tattoo related situation." Kageyama rolled his eyes as Yamamoto sneered. 

"Well you've come to the right place! My staff are the best in the WORLD!! Ahhhh TANAKA I'VE GOT TO SHOW YOU THIS THING FROM THE-"

"THE THING BRO??" 

"YES BRO COME TO MY OFFICE IT’S LIT!" The two scuttled off shouting and hooting, leaving Daichi and Kageyama staring blankly each other.

"Er hi there... Welcome to Nekoma Parlour, I'm ahm Sugawara, how can I help you?" A cute silver-haired man stood behind the counter, an apologetic look plastered o his flustered face. "I'm sorry about that! Our manager is very ..erm... Enthusiastic." Kageyama walked over to him, smiling. 

"Ah it's fine, Tanaka's pretty enthusiastic too and I have a consultation booked for 12:45pm, for Tobio?" Suga giggled tapping away at the computer screen. 

"Ah yes! Tobio Kageyama? You're booked with Hinata, one of our best, he's waiting for you right now, so please make your way into his room - first door on the right!" Suga beamed. 

"Thanks!" Kageyama made his way to the room, anxiously looking back at Daichi, who threw him a quick wink before resuming his chat with Suga. Kageyama placed his hand on the doorknob and breathed in. Everything is going to be just fine. As he exhaled he opened the door, allowing Chopin's soft melody to escape the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAISUGA IS SO CLOSE TO MY HEART THEY NEED A CAMEO OK my babes  
> also hinata's coming up next i promiseeeeee


	3. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college is stressing me OUT but hey here's my son hinata, also thank you SM for the kudos and comments glad you're liking it so far ahhhhhhh

Kageyama took in his surroundings. The room had a skylight, allowing as much natural light in as possible, illuminating the walls softly. A plush black chair, similar to those found at a dentist, sat in the centre of the room surrounded by various tattoo utensils. The walls were plastered in post it notes, rough sketches and posters, all put up wonkily with sellotape and blue-tac. Along one wall was a tabletop, holding an assortment of papers and children's stationary. A figure sat stooped over a sketchbook in the corner, his fiery orange hair sticking up in all directions. His tongue stuck out of his lips as he worked, cheeks slightly pink from his concentration, and Kageyama found himself smiling with fondness. Black ink painted his skin, from his neck down to his wrists, contrasting against his short-sleeved white button-down shirt. Kageyama cleared his throat, noticing he'd probably been staring in silence for too long. 

"Erm, hi, I'm, ah Tobio Kageyama... Here for an consultation?" The bright-eyed guy jumped slightly, turning to face Kageyama and slowly turning pinker. 

"Ah hey!! Yeah! I'm so sorry I must’ve lost track of time! Errr I hope you haven't been standing there for too long." He stood up, not adding much to his height, to shake Kageyama's hand. "I'm Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama-sama!" Kageyama couldn't help grinning at the enthusiasm bursting out of his tiny structure. "So if you want to have a seat, we'll talk over what designs you're thinking about and start planning!! So tell me, is this your first time?" He smirked as they sat at the one clear spot on the desk.  

"Well, yeah... I erm, I kind of made a bet." He grimaced. Hinata smirk disappeared as he groaned.

"NOOOOO that's the worst kind!! I'm sorry on your behalf - you don't have to do it you know! I've encountered my fair few – all ending in disappointment after the ‘thrill’." He sighed, actual concern in his pretty eyes. 

Kageyama chuckled. "No, no don't worry! It was with my students, they all aced their exams and it was my fault anyway - it's lame but I, ah, I can't let them down. Also, I've always wanted one anyway so it works out. You can freak out all you want about me though, I don't mind ahaha!" _What the fuck am I doing?_ Hinata giggled, turning his head to shuffle with his notebook. 

"A teacher hey? I would never have guessed, but that's sweet _I guess_." He gave Kageyama a small smile to make sure he got the sarcasm, who returned his gesture, "so, what are we thinking?"

Kageyama glanced down at his intense eyes, hand grasping a 2B pencil topped with a giraffe rubber. He chuckled throwing Hinata a questionable look. 

"Hey! Don't judge! I'm in my creative element!!” He pouted, poking Kagyema with the rubber.

"Hahahah! Don't worry, I'm not judging - it's cute!"  He reached down into his bagpack. "Well, I've drawn a few sketches, if you want to have a look maybe? I, um, don't really show my sketches to people but here..." He sheepishly laid out his designs on the desk, watching Hinata's expression as he scanned the page in silence.

"WOAAAAAAW! THESE ARE NEAT!" Hinata exclaimed after a few moments of silence, making Kageyama jump. "Oop, sorry! I tend to do that a lot - at least we're even now ahaha!" Kageyama rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"So?? What do you think?" He said skeptically. 

"I think these are SSOOO great! This is your tattoo though, my opinion really doesn't matter - as long as you're happy I am." He beamed up at Kageyama, who blushed down at him, then quickly looked back down at the designs. “Well I took inspiration for the colours from a tattoo my friend’s cousin has – she has an epic floral design on her lower back! She got it done here, which was one of the reasons I came.” Kageyama showed Hinata the picture on his phone, receiving a light gasp from him.

“Ahhh what a coincidence – I did that!!!! It was so much fun to do! I don’t think I’ll ever forget it!”

Kageyama felt himself relax a little. The two sat evaluating and choosing colours for the design for the next hour, getting to know each other along the way.

"So, teaching sounds cool. What made you want to teach in the first place? I know I would be too much of a kid to actually teach kids!" Hinata asked as he added some blue water colour to the final brief. 

Kageyama watched him work, enjoying the peace. "Well I never really took art seriously. 'It was just a hobby' I would tell myself, until half way through my English Lit’ undergraduate. I just decided to drop out and study Fine Art. I don't know what clicked, because I still love literature, I just love art more. I want to be able to make sure others can be as free as I felt, my parents accepted my judgement, which I know is a privilege. Students have so much to offer and, I don't know, I want to be able to make sure they know their voices count even when they're constantly being shut down by everyone around them..." Kageyama stalled, and silence enveloped them. He peeked at Hinata, who stared out the window now, emotionless. "Erm... sorry I ramble a lot did I say too m-“

Hinata tutted, “Stop apologizing for everything!!” he giggled shaking his head of flames. _His hair looks so soft._ “That’s honestly such a nice thing to hear. I could tell it came from the heart. You must be one of those great teachers that everyone loves!”

“Well, I wouldn’t disagree” Hinata rolled his eyes at Kageyama’s smirk.

“I’m all for self love but I’ll have to be a judge of that myself!”

“You may actually be able to!” Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “my boss is talking to your boss about having a representative from Nekoma to come into college and talk about career prospects! We want to give them as much info about different careers as possible, you know?” Hinata’s eyes widened in excitement.

“WAAHHHHH REALLY?? That’s so COOOLL!! Ahhh I hope Suga-san chooses me!!” Kageyama grinned, a soft spot growing as Hinata’s eyes sparkled. _What the heck has gotten into me? People like him usually piss me off - why am I not pissed off?_

“I hope so too! You could see my daily routine and I’m sure my class would love to pester you about how I squirmed during the tattoo.” He shook his head chuckling alongside Hinata.

“I would love to tell them every detail ahaha! But for now I’ll get the templates ready for next week Saturday! IT’S GOING TO LOOK SO GREAT I CAN’T WAITTTTT!!”

Kageyama smiled meekly, watching Hinata’s hands trying to tidy the stubborn mess of papers littering his desk. He hummed in agreement, staring at his hands, which he was now ringing together.

“Hey.” Hinata placed his hand softly on Kageyama’s upper arm. “Look at me.” Kageyama furrowed his brows averting his glaze into Hinata’s, who was looking up at him kindly. “It’s going to be ok. When you see the templates you’ll see how small it really is, plus it shouldn’t hurt as much on your chest.” Hinata bit his lip, as he glanced down at Kageyama’s shoulders.

Kageyama scoffed, “It’s that obvious is it?” Hinata rolled his eyes, giggling.

“Kind of, but I’m an expert in sensing tattoo fears, plus we all have our fears. The thing is, we have to focus on is the end goal – you said you’ve wanted to do this for ages and you’re not backing down now!! Not if I have anything to do with it!” Sheer determination exuded from his expression, his cheeks tingeing pink from his intensity. It left Kageyama confused; this guy looked so soft but he runs on pure willpower. “Well, we have to keep in mind Heath and Safety _and_ the Customer Code of Conduct sooooo…” Kageyama laughed at the drop in Hinata’s expression. He looked as if he was actually contemplating a way to get around the law _was this guy serious?!_

“I guess I’ll definitely be here next week then, whether I like it or not!” Kageyama shoved his designs into his bag chuckling, before getting up to leave.

“Next week it is!” Hinata walked over to the door, opening it. He looked up at Kageyama, beaming, “See you soon!!”

“Er yeah, see you then!” Kageyama stammered, smiling back, which turned into a wide grin as he walked back to the front of the parlour.

 ~

“Yooooooo, Kags is back! Errrr… Why the fuck are you smiling like that? It’s kinda creepy can you, like… Stop?” Tanaka stared at the approaching Kageyama wide-eyed, whose grin quickly turned down into a scowl.

“Shut up rat. Where’s Yamamoto anyway? Weren’t you two faffing around somewhere?” He leant against the counter, where Tanaka, Daichi and Suga were standing.

“He went out for lunch. How’d the consultation go? Can I see the final template? You look happy, why are you happy?” Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows, eyeing Kageyama’s bag.

“Good, no and stop asking so many questions. I’m booked in for next week.”

“I have faith in Hinata. His customers are always so happy with the outcome!” Suga exclaims, while sitting behind the counter, typing away on the keyboard.

“Erm, yes he’s very talented.” Kageyama gave Suga a small smile, before looking over at Daichi and Tanaka. “So… shall we get going?”

Tanaka nodded, looking over at Daichi who was leaning towards Suga, peeking at the computer screen. He chuckled when Suga tutted, flicking at his shoulder playfully. “Erm, Dai?” Daichi glanced up at Kagyama.

“Hm?”

“Shall we head off?”

“Erm, you guys go ahead. I’m going to stay and discuss the last of the plans with Suga, you know about the careers advice. Hopefully Suga and one of your other staff, Hinata is it?” Suga nodded, grinning up at Daichi, “are coming in during Careers Week!” Kageyama beamed.

“Ah, that’s sounds great! The students will love it - especially since they can’t stop talking about this damn tattoo!” He rolls his eyes, chuckling. “Well, we’ll see you soon Daichi, Suga.” He nods once towards them before turning towards the door.

“Bye guysssssss!” Tanaka follows, waving sporadically.

~ 

After a spiral of questions, a Marina and the Diamonds sing-along, and dropping Tanaka off, Kageyama sat on the edge of his sofa contemplating the day’s events. He was more certain of the tattoo; his thoughts had cleared of blinding fog, leaving an uncomfortable, but bearable, haze. Secondly, the tattoo was exactly how he’d envisioned it, making him happier than he thought it would. And thirdly, no matter how dizzying the thought of going back to the tattoo parlour made him, a kick of excitement fluttered in his stomach whenever he imagined those bright, bright eyes.


	4. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting more excited about this fic now i love these boys somucchihd

“NOOOOOOO!” Kageyama woke to a startled yelp coming from the kitchen. He groaned, diving deeper into his duvet. Footsteps padded towards his door and it creaked open, all the while Kageyama stayed still hoping the intruder would leave.

“Tobio-channnnnn…” Suddenly a figure jumped on his bad, hugging his legs.

“ERGHHH LEAVE SHITTYKAWA, IT’S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!” Kageyama kicked at him with the little enery he could muster, nevertheless sitting up with a scowl plastered on his face. His eyes met bed-head Oikawa, sheepishly staring back at him. “What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?”

“Errrrr, I may have just dropped my cereal bowl, full of cereal, on to the kitchen floor while trying to plug my laptop charger in with my foot.” He spoke so quickly Kageyama’s stared blankly at him for a few moments before processing his confession.

“Ok.” He flopped back down on his bed, sighing. Oikawa’s eyes widened, biting his lip.

“Errrrrr, ok? You’re not… mad?”

“PISS OFF AND MAYBE I”LL LET IT SLIP LIKE THE OTHER 3 BOWLS THIS WEEK!” Oikawa yelped, scurrying out the room to clean his mess. _Erghhhh please remind me why I decided to live with this mess!_ Kageyama groaned yet again, throwing on his pajama top and padding out the room to watch Oikawa suffer. Oikawa stood with his bunny onesie vigorously mopping the kitchen floor; the sight was enough to start Kageyama’s snickers. Oikawa glared up at him, scowling.

“You would’ve thought living together I’d be used to seeing you half naked but it still freaks me out.” Oikawa smirked, presumably happy with his insult. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“One: sleeping in pj’s is so unnecessary. Two: I have boxers on. Three: shut the fuck up.” Kageyama grinned, stepping over the wet patch to get to the fridge.

“I mean your ass does look alright in those, I guess.” Oikawa huffed, “How the fuck a teacher can maintain _that_ is beyond me.”

Kageyama shoved him, “I’m blessed what can I say.” He slumped down on the sofa, smug. Oikawa mumbled about him not deserving his ass, but soon snuggled in beside him with a new bowl of cereal.

“So, you’re getting a TATTOO soon ey?” Oikawa looked towards up, chewing noisily.

“Yep, and no you can’t come.” He scrolled away on is tumblr dashboard, not even glancing up at Oikawa’s pout. “And before you ask why, Daichi was all over the cute assistant manager last week, I don’t need you pouncing on him too.”

“WHHAAATTTTT? A CUTIE?? Tobioooooo you can’t DO this to me, you know I have a soft spot for their kind!” Oikawa sulked. “Pleaseeeeee??”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’. “But too bad your actual type is the total opposite of cute. *cough * Hajime * cough *.” Oikawa slapped his shoulder, grimacing. “Stop acting like you’re not into him, I swear he’s going to get bored soon and leave your single, sorry ass.” Kageyama smirked.

“Enough about my messed up love life, or so help me I will bring up the time you-know-who was hitting on you and you didn’t eve-“

“OK! OK!” Oikawa jeered in triumph, sticking out his tongue. He placed him cereal bowl on the coffee table, which was cluttered with coffee mugs and paperwork.

"So. You and I both know that this tattoo is far more than just a tattoo." Oikawa asks. Kageyama sighs, hugging his knees to his chest.

He whined, "Tooruuuuu..." Oikawa could always read him, despite being known for being a completely blank slate.

"Tobioooo...” He mimicked. “Talk to me." He fixes Kageyama’s gaze, hardness in his stare.

"You're right, obviously. Ahhh…I don't know Tou..." He gulps at the dryness in his throat. "I'm… I’m sick of getting upset and anxious over small things everyone else can do. You or Ryuu wouldn't have constant dread thinking about this measly tattoo, or... Or you don’t have to distract yourselves to forget about having to go out clubbing. I'm sick and tired of being scared, Tou. And if this stupid fucking tattoo is going to show that, then I'm going to suck it up. I have to." He exhales, rubbing his forehead on him knees. Oikawa places his hand softly on his shoulder.

“Tobio, you are you. Not me, not Ryuu, but you. And if this is something you feel like you need to do then I am 100% behind you. Like you said, it’s a measly tattoo right?” He smiles at Kageyama, then peers at the clock. “Oh shit, it’s nearly 8, we’re going to be LATE!” They hurriedly scamper around the flat, getting ready. 20 minutes later they are both seated in Kageyama’s car, looking as presentable as two children who’d just woken up. Oikawa squeezes his thigh reassuringly.

“Let’s get this damn day over and done with, hey?” Kageyama grunts in agreement, starting the car.

 

They arrive at the college at 8:52 am, only leaving them 8 minutes to get their shit together before first period. Friday. The day everyone’s battling through, the last day of week before the weekend finally dawned upon on. The day goes by pretty quickly, the students busying Kageyama’s mind with their crazy lives. Sarah’s girlfriend is planning her a surprise anniversary dinner. Exams. Kai’s going to see Muse live. Revision. Yuri’s got an ice skating competition coming up. More exams. Honestly, it’s like they have busier schedules than most adults Kageyama knew. Last period, his art class didn’t hold back on asking about the tattoo. Of fucking course. They were all still wondering what design he was going to get. Kageyama still hadn’t told anyone, only Hinata knew, as well as himself.

“It’s a surprise, kids!” He told them in the most patronizing children’s T.V show host he could muster. They all rolled their eyes at him, muttering their guesses.

“I hope it’s a wild neck tattoo. I would love to see that!” Kai chuckled, only to be glared at by his teacher. “And Sensei, you can’t forget to video it! We NEED to see you’re reaction, come on!” Kageyama laughed, telling them that it’ll probably be unlikely due to privacy reasons.

“But don’t worry – my tattooist may be coming in during Careers Week, so you can grill his as much as you want then!”

The class’ frowns soon turned upside down, even more excited about previously dull subject of careers.

“Ok, ok, now leave me in peace! It’s the end of the day go home already idiots!” They filed out the class, wrapping themselves in hats and scarves, shouting their byes before shuffling off into the cold. Kageyama started to tidy away what mess was left at the end of the day. He heard Tanaka’s voice booming from the end of the hall, telling someone he’s going to go see what ‘Kags’ is doing. Before he could even close the door after entering the room, Kageyama had already shut him down.

“Leave me alone.” He deadpanned. He turned around to see shock mask Tanaka’s face.

“WAAAHHHH? How did you even know it was me? Dai could’ve walke-“

“I literally heard you screaming when you were a couple halls away.” He shook his head, returning to gather loose papers from his desk. “You don’t really have an inside voice.”

Tanaka grumbled, telling him to lighten up. “Come on moody pants, lets get you home so you can get a goodnights sleep before your big day tomorrow!” He sniggered as Kageyama shoved him, now chuckling too.

“You mean, let me get you home because someone still hasn’t passed their driving test.” They both carried on down the corridor like that, jeering and shoving each other like always. It wasn’t until Kageyama had shut his front door, enveloped in his home’s silence, where the events of tomorrow dawned on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's making a comebackkkkkk :-))))))


	5. Actually Inking Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been held up with big irl things but it's finally HERE!! and it's a long one enjoy lads

Kageyama woke the next morning in a cold sweat. His phone read 07:38. When did he finally fall asleep? The night had consisted of long periods of _trying_ to find sleep; it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. He body must’ve finally given in to the exhaustion of his worrying thoughts running marathons in his crowded mind. His appointment was at 11am, so he had time to kill. He decided to put some music on to occupy his mind, as he slowly got ready. He slipped on his black silk robe and padded into the kitchen, finding a note from Tou.

 

“Gone for a morning run, keep me updated and KICK ASS!! Think in the now ^-^”

 

Kageyama smiled at the note and bar of chocolate beside it. He was annoyingly a great friend. He lazily ate some cereal and decided the chocolate bar could be classed as breakfast. When he will finally become an adult who can make sensible meal choices, no one knows. Next: shower. Kageyama stepped into the steaming shower, sparking himself awake and clearing his clouded vision. His thoughts drifted to today’s events. Last night he had allowed his thoughts to spiral into a chaotic mess, so thinking back to the disorientated feelings only led to upset. _Think in the now._ He felt the water patting his back, warming him. The smell of musky soap filled his senses, as he looked into the blackness of his eyelids. He wiped his face with his palms, finally opening his eyes, and combing through his hair. _Today is going to be a good day. New change was coming. I will welcome it with open arms_. He wrapped the towel around his waist and meandered into his room to get ready. After searching for a top that wouldn’t require him to be completely bare he goes for his favourite black turtleneck, accepting that any top he wears will have to be taken off. He pairs it black skinnies that hug him nicely, and his docs. _The least I can do is look cute._ He popped in his contacts and grabbed his velvet bag pack, stuffing it with necessities as he made his way to the front door. As he turned the doorknob he breathed out. _Here goes nothing._

 

~

 

Kageyama parked his car outside Nekoma Parlour. He was half an hour early, and shaking with nerves. The bubble tea café across the road, Oishii Boru, caught his attention. _Who the fuck came up with that name?_ He made his way to the café, deciding an iced green tea latte would hit the spot. The doorbell jingled as he stepped inside, suddenly engulfed in bright colours and fairy lights. An excited man stood behind the counter, shouting towards Kageyama before he could even take in the surroundings.

 

“HELLO THERE! I’M BOKUTO! HOW MAY I HELP YOU??” The wide-eyed grey-haired employee beamed towards him, while the tall, slightly menacing one behind him, tried to calm him down. “I’m trying to get employee of the month Lev!” They bickered quietly as Kageyama approached. When they finally quietened down he placed his order, adding a strawberry bubble tea to his order too.

 

“We do desserts too! Bring your date next time!” Kageyama stared at Bokuto wide-eyed, but he scampered away when Lev hissed, “Owl-face get your rat ass here and make the drinks!!”

 

“Er, thanks.” Kageyama took a sip of his tea once it arrived, chewing on the tapioca pearls. “Woah, this is really good! I’ll be back!” Kageyama smirked as he walked out, hearing ohhs and ahhs from Bokuto. _This is what it would’ve been like if I taught 4 year olds. Damn._

 

~

 

At the parlour Sugawara stood behind the counter, laughing at Hinata who was blushing profusely, pinker than his soft over-sized pastel pink sweater. Suga caught his Kageyama’s eye, beaming at him.

“Kageyama-sama!” Suga waved at him, as Hinata fidgeted with his sweater paws.

“Ah, please just Kageyama is fine!”

“Kageyama, then! How’re you feeling?”

Kageyama smiled. “Good! Excited even!” He lightly chuckled, not trusting his voice not to crack. Hinata looked up at him, not beaming too.

“Let’s do this then!!!!” Kageyama followed Hinata over to the assigned room, shouting his thanks to Suga’s yell of good luck.

“Oh, erm, Hinata! I got you this!” He handed Hinata to tea, the ice clicking. Hinata’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape, his eyes wide.

“WAHHHH! THANK YOU!! That’s so sweet! You know how to butter someone up, sir!” Hinata winked at him, taking a sip and gulping with pleasure. “IT’S SOO GOOD TOO!” He sighed, cheeks pink from the chilled drink.

Kageyama rubbed his neck, muttering no problem sheepishly. They both entered a different room, which was darker than Hinata’s. Instead of a wide window, the walls were neatly holding antique-framed ink drawings of dragons, animals and flowers.

 

“This is the main tattooing room. It’s larger than mine, which we only use when it’s really busy. Have a seat in the chair in the middle and we’ll start!” Kageyama sat quietly, staring at the pictures adorning the walls as a distraction. _Stay calm. Everything’s going to be ok. Breathe. Stay in the now._ He feels the plush leather arm rest, soft with wear. _Exhale._ The room smells like clean sheets, mixed with Hinata’s fruity body mist, painting a small smile on his lips. _Inhale._ The shuffling of paper and clink of ice filled the comfortable silence. _Exhale._ Hinata brings over the template from the other side of the room and sits on the stool next to the chair. He fiddles with the equipment on the little table flanking him, before addressing Kageyama.

“So, you comfortable?” Hinata glances at Kageyama, finally at eye-level with him. Kageyama nods curtly, biting his lip. Abruptly Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand, which was nervously balled in his lap.

“Kageyama. I can tell you’re nervous. You don’t have to do this, you know. I know, I know, you feel like you have to prove yourself. The worst thing is, that you’re proving it to yourself, because who gives a flying fuck about anyone else, right?” He chuckles a little, intensity never leaving his eyes. “It’s OK to be uncomfortable, you don’t need to constant ‘step out of your comfort zone’. Sometimes being comfortable is all you need to be confident, and not worrying yourself to death.” His grip intensifies, as his gaze bores into Kageyama’s, who blinks, searching Hinata’s expression for pity, but only finding the same determined glint in his brown irises.

Kageyama squeezes Hinata’s small fists with his free hand. “I can do this.” He whispers. “I know I can do this. Just don’t… Don’t leave?” Kageyama cringed as soon as it left his mouth, but Hinata merly nodded.

“Of course not. Who’s going to do your tattoo then, ey?” He flashes him a cheeky smile before releasing Kageyama’s hand to turn on the speakers. A soft melody poured out quietly, draining some of Kageyama’s tension gradually.

“Hey, I’m going to start now, ok?” Hinata resumed his position, looking at Kageyama for a sign. He nodded in return, eyes closed, focusing on the music.

“Er, Kageyama? You… you need to take your jumper er, off.” Kageyama’s eyes flew open, revealing Hinata biting his lip, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Oh shit, er…” He pulled it off with one swift motion, eyes darting anywhere but directly at Hinata. A smile crept up on his lips as he closed his eyes again, sitting back into the cool leather seat. “Proceed.” Hinata began working in silence, slapping on his gloves and beginning to disinfect and prepare the transfer.

“I feel so exposed” Kageyama muttered chuckling, breaking the silence despite the hum of music. Hinata burst out into a giggle, Kageyama couldn’t help but to steal a glance. His cheeks were tinged pink _probably from concentration_ , hair effortlessly tousled.

“Shut up! I’m trying to work here!” A productive hum filled the room again. After a while Hinata spoke again. “Kageyama, I’m going to begin inking now, ok?” He sounded confident. Calm.

“Ok…” _Breathe. He’s got this._ “Distract me please?” Kageyama opened his eyes, watching Hinata work as he spoke.

“Do you like the music? It’s one of my favourite soundtracks!” He worked swiftly, removing needles from sterile pouches, preparing ink caps and the tattoo machine.

“It’s from _Amelie_ right?”

Hinata beamed, “YESS!! Ah you know it! I’m surprised!!” He rubbed some ointment over the purple transfer, his fingers warm and soft over Kageyama’s chest. He threw Hinata a questioning look, gulping at their close proximity.

“Surprised?? What’s that supposed to mean??!” He laughed, “Can’t your average emo appreciate some good ol’ classical music??” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“No!! It’s just a soundtrack no _body_ appreciates!!” He picked up the tattoo machine. “Not _just_ the average emos” He giggled before steadying himself, bringing the machine to Kageyama’s chest. His expression hardened, the familiar look of determination masked over him. “Hum along to the music. It’ll help.” Kageyama grunted in reply, following his order. He started humming, and the machine touched his skin. Kageyama inhaled, gasping a little, before resuming to hum. The pain wasn’t too bad, and Hinata worked swiftly.

“Think of it like thousands of bee kisses.” Hinata whispered breathily against his skin. Kageyama chuckled, his face relaxing a little. He hadn’t realised it had been scrunched up in apprehension.

“There. The base is done! Now, time to add some colour. AHHHH it’s going to look so pretty!!” Kageyama opened his eyes, watching Hinata rub his skin, smooth black lines appearing from under his fingertips. He closed his eyes again.

“Let me know when it’s over.” He muttered, groaning.

“Sure thing, buttercup.” Hinata laughed, quietly singing along to parts of the track where he could. Kageyama focussed on his voice, his terrible attempt at French was endearing. As time passed, Kageyama’s heart rate slowed, and his muscles slowly relaxed slightly. The pain had become a numbing, but the pressure of Hinata’s fingers helped bring him back to reality. Hinata’s other hand gripped either Kageyama’s shoulder or midriff softly, alternating as he moved.

“All done.” Hinata announced a while later, clattering around to clear the area for a mirror. “So, what do you think?”

Kageyama sat up, opening his eyes to the intense light of the room. He glanced at the state of himself in the mirror. His hair was pushed up in a lazy quiff, scarily familiar to his morning hair. He was flushed and sleepy-eyed, but alert. His eyes fell upon the tattoo. The black outlines of two crows, one smaller than the other, both overlaid over a small watercolour design, like a pastel galaxy.

“I…” Kageyama stalled, seeing Hinata’s expression switch from hopeful to worried out of the cornor of his eye. “Its beautiful… You’re fucking AMAZING!!” He beamed at Hinata, who now grinned, laughing.

“I’m glad you like it!! It looks so pretty on you, if I do say so myself!” Kageyama remained marvelling over the tattoo, glancing at the mirror from different angles.

“Ok, OK! That’s enough, princess! Take a picture for your students, I need to protect and bandage it!!” Kageyama gave his phone to Hinata who snapped a shot. “Remember to crop out you nipple!” He sniggered, as Kageyama rolled his eyes, allowing Hinata to carry on his work. “Also, would you mind sending me that? To add to my portfolio?” Kageyama nodded, patting the bandage. _It’s done. It’s actually done._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata's pov next????? hmmmmm


	6. Saturday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS AND KUDOSS!! you guys keep me going, reading my shitty writing and all :') ily

**Hinata's POV~**

 

Hinata smiled at the bleary-eyed man standing before him. He looked like he was about to cry; with joy or pain Hinata wasn't sure. His hair was messily defying gravity, rosy cheeks bringing some colour to his pale complexion. His eyes were still fixated on the mirror as Hinata fastened the bandage, like he was trying to recognise himself. There was no kidding, ever since the fist time he walked in - Kageyama was fucking hot. His high cheekbones, lean build and now exposed torso, it was difficult not to fixate your gaze on his shoulders.

 

"Ok, all done. I'm going to drone on for a bit about after care, so listen carefully otherwise you're going to get an infection and you can't sue me so..." Kageyama rolled his eyes, flipping through the instruction manual as Hinata explained the after care. When they were done he helped Kageyama put on his jumper, then he got up to leave.

"Oh hey Hinata, how shall I send you the picture?" Hinata glanced up from the equipment he was putting away.

"OHH YEAH, erm here's my business card - just email it to me?" Kageyama took to card, nodding.

"Ok... and erm, Hinata?" He fiddled with the card.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for today. You really... helped me out."

Hinata smiled, "Anytime."

Kageyama threw him a tight-lipped smile before scurrying out the door, his blush making Hinata chuckle. What a cutie.

 

~

 

"FINALLY! Another day over! I'm so tiredddd ehhhhh..." Suga switched off the ‘open’ light at the store front, locking the door. Hinata spun around on the desk chair behind the counter, yawning.

“Ahhhhhhh, I know right.” He paused. “But I can’t wait to do it all again on next week.”

Suga laughed at him. “Ahhh Hinata-kun~ always so determined!” He ruffles his hair. “And I don’t know about that – your hours on Wednesday will be nearly nonexistent…” He smiles cheekily, grabbing his coat from the rack.

“Heeeeeeehh? NONEXISTANT?? Are you firing me Suga-san? I hav-“ Suga put his fingers to Hinata’s lips.

“Hushhhh child – let me speak! One: obviously you’re not fired don’t be silly. And two: you’ll be going to Shiratorizawa Academy for their career’s fair!”

Hinata’s eyes beamed. “AHHH REALLY SUGA!!!?? THAT’S SO COOL!! I wonder if the kids will like me? What if the-“

“SHUSHHHHH!!” Suga rolled his eyes, pushing Hinata out the store, into the cold outside. “You’ll be fine, I promise. In fact, I’m going to talk to Daichi now to go over the plans!”

Hinata smirked. “You’re going to _talk_ to _Dad_ -chi-sannnnn??”

“Yes, _No_ – I... I’m going to have a meeting with Dad- _Dai_ chi! It’s a business meeting over dinner nothing t-“

“OVER DINNER!!?? Suga has a da-ateeee~” Hinata poked him, giggling, while Suga blushed trying to swat him away.

“No wonder you wore your favoruite push up jeans…”

“HINATAAA!!!” He swatted again, missing Hinata who had dodged him, now gigging his way over to his bike.

“Well date or no date, have fun! But not too much fun ahah!” They both laughed as Suga’s blush deepened. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Suga to his car and Hinata on his bike.

_Ah, today was good._ Hinata rode home, cold air whipping his face, exhilarating him. He thought about Kageyama’s startled face, all wide-eyed and adorable. _I’m so proud of him_. It’s one of the reasons Hinata loved his job: as an artist you get to know your consumers, especially at Nekoma Parlour. He got to learn about what his customers valued in his art and being a part of that was so rewarding. Allowing people to express themselves, and helping them feel confident was the cherry on top. After around 10 minutes he arrived at his apartment complex, chaining his bike up in the shed and stroking the neighbour’s cat along the way in.

 

“Home sweet home.” He whispered into the quiet building, shutting the door behind him. He threw his bag pack somewhere into the darkness, slipping his shoes off as he shuffled through the mail. His eyes caught familiar handwriting among the adverts and bills, causing a breath to hitch in his throat. A shiver tiptoed down his spine, as he stared at his name inked on the small envelope in blood red. Hinata hadn’t yet switched on any lights, but the ink gleamed in the outside lamplight despite the whole house being masked in a sleepy darkness. _How did he find his new address?_ He went over to the fridge, downing a bottle of cold water to remove the lump in his throat, refusing to look at the envelope on the breakfast counter. _Everything’s fine. Just forget about it._ He sighed, hands grasping the sides of the sink as he stared down into dark street below, half expecting to see cold, blue eyes glaring back at him. He patted his pockets, searching for his phone. Remembering he threw his bag somewhere, he turned on the lights and scrambled around for it, finding it slouched at the foot of the sofa. He retrieved his phone from the bag, thumb hovering over Suga’s name. He bit his lip. _No. Suga’s finally on a date with Daichi. The last thing he needs is it ruined for him._ Hinata groaned, hugging his face to his knees, balling his hair in fists. His phone pinged then, interrupting his dizzying thoughts. Hinata squinted at the bright screen, seeing a notification from the mail app. He opened he email, a small smiling replacing his frown.

 

> **Time: 20:37**
> 
> **From:** [ **tobiokageyama@gmail.com** ](mailto:tobiokageyama@gmail.com)
> 
> **Subject: Tattoo Pic**
> 
> **Hey Hinata!**
> 
> **I’ve attached the picture of the tattoo! Thanks again – I’m so happy about it!! Daichi told me about Wednesday too, he said he’s going to discuss it with Suga today!**
> 
> **Let me know if you want to get a coffee before you come in! I can let you know which kids to look out for haha!**
> 
> **Kageyama ^-^**

He laughed at the formality of the email, rolling his eyes, but the laugh fizzled away, like flat coke, instead replaced with the heavy feeling of dread. So alien, yet so familiar, a feeling of nostalgia nobody wants or needs. How could he ever find happiness, if a single sign of sadness made him shatter into pieces?

 

**Kageyama’s POV ~**

 

“SHITTYKAWAA!!! GIVE ME THE PHONE NOWWW!!!!” Kageyama lunged at Oikawa, who was grinning skim reading Kageyama’s email.

 

“Hinata hmmmm?? Who is this? And what’s that you’re sending him?? NUDESSSSS??? Pwaahh Tobio, a bit hypocritical don’t you think!!” He jeered, swiftly doging Kageyama’s blows.

Kageyama stopped, sitting back down on the sofa, huffing. “NOO- Look. No. I’m NOT sending nudes – he’s just the cute artist who did my tattoo, who-“

“CUTEEEE??? YOU FIND HIM CUTE??!!!” Oikawa gaped, “Why didn’t you tell meeeeee??” He pouted.

“THIS IS FUCKING WHY ASSHOLE! But I kinda did – he’s coming into college on Wedne-“

“OHHHH YEAHHHH!! Well in that case…” He began typing, much to Kageyama’s dismay.

“Wait- NO WHAT ARE YOU DO- TOORUUU!!” He clawed, flinging himself at him. By the time he actually got to him Oikawa was throwing his phone back at him, smirking.

Kageyama scowled, clicking on ‘Sent Items’. “I’m going to fight you.”

Oikawa giggled, “You’ll thank me later!”

Kageyama glared down at the email, teeth barred. “YOU ASKED HIM OUT FOR COFFEE??? AND YOU ADDED YOUR UGLY EMOJI WHAT THE FUCK TOU!!!”

“Come on, you’re ove-“

“Leave. Otherwise I _will_ fight you.”

Oikawa grinned, “Anything for the princess.” He quickly kissed his head from behind the sofa, saying good night before he slipped into his room, his tinkling laugh following.

Kageyama face-planted the sofa pillows, groaning. _That little shit._

**Hinata’s POV~**

 

The next morning Hinata woke on his couch, in the clothes he hand worn the day before. It was still dark outside, but his eyes strained against the side table’s lamp light. _When did I fall asleep?_ He had probably exhausted himself in worrying to the maximum, because all he remembered was that damn envelope. _Fuck this._ Hinata was angry now. Furious that after 3 years toxicity was able to stroll into his life and weaken him, like he hadn’t spent those years nurturing himself, and building his guard. _I won’t let him break me. Not again._ He shook himself off, running his hands though his knotty hair as he strode into the kitchen. He ripped the envelope open, shaking open the folded letter. _He still uses the same old ink and paper._ Bold, red lines of slanted cursive filled the page.

 

> **Shouyou,**
> 
> **~~I miss you~~ **
> 
> **~~I’m different now, I want us t~~ **
> 
> **I hope you’re doing well. ~~I miss you terribly~~ I want us to start over. What happened between us was dreadful, but that doesn’t disguise the fact that it was real. I’m not saying we should get back together but, I miss you. You always brought out the best in me. The ‘me’ that I was proud to be. Can we at least try to be friends? I’ve put my address on a post-it note. Maybe we can catch up over coffee? You’ve always loved coffee.**
> 
> **Forever,**

> **Takeshi**

The red ink splotched beneath Hinata’s fingers, mixing with his salty tears. He wiped them away hurridly, huffing, but smiled spitefully. _Ironic, I always brought out the best in you, yet you never failed to show me your worst._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original character WHO?? also hope you all are having fun christmas/holiday times - i was thinking of doing a festive one shot of like daisuga/viktuuri/kagehina ???? let me know maybe?


	7. Wednesday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE EXAMS ARE THE WORST but just want to quickly thank u for the comments and kudos !! also i want to stay more consistent this new year (new year new me lmao) plus bc mock exams are over this week i'll be more on top of this fic yay!!

_11:24am - that morning ~_

 

Hinata left the letter on the coffee table, deciding to reread one of his teen favourites _The Infernal Devices_ series, to distract himself and just wind down. Books always made him feel better, even though these particular ones were filled with angst. They transported him into another world with new people, who became three dimensional and filled with life between his mind and the thin, paper pages. After a couple hours he placed the book down, and downed his now cold hot chocolate. Snuggling back down into the many blankets surrounding him, he picked up his phone, tapping on Suga’s name, who picked up on the fourth ring.

 

“Heyyyy honeeeyy!” Suga’s cheerful voice filled Hinata’s ears, instantly putting a smile on his face. That was Koushi Sugawara for you: making people happy since ’98.

 

“HEYY!! So…??? How was the date with _Dad_ chi??” Hinata chuckled at Suga’s attempts at convincing him it wasn’t a date. “Ok! OK! Very formal meeting about work between two adults that don’t want to rip each others clothes off?”

 

Hinata could almost hear Suga rolling his eyes. “It was good! Really good actually! We’ve sorted out Wednesday – you’ll be at the college at around 1pm, talking to Kageyama’s class first about your job and stuff, while I’m over at Daichi’s. Then we’ll switch.”

 

“Ok cool! What are you going to be talking about? And shall I prepare anything?”

 

“I’ll discuss the business-y side of the whole tattoo thing, and yeah! Take in some of your work maybe, or just a presentation for while you talk, so they have loads of cues!” His tinkling laugh filled the line. “You may want to get some tips from Kageyama hmm, just so you kinda get his class, maybe?”

 

Hinata stammered, “Errr, yeah! I-He wants to get coffee before cla-“

 

“He wants to… GET COFFEE? HINATA!! You gave him your NUMBER???” Excitement filled Suga’s voice.

 

“NO-SUGAA!! I’m not THAT unprofessional!!! I gave him my email - only so he could send a pic of his tattoo!! He’s being kind, that’s all!!”

 

Suga sniggered. “Yes, very kind indeed.”

 

“I still need to reply to him too, shit.” His voice dropped as his eyes lay on the letter on the table. “And… someone else decided to ask me out for a coffee… Heh, Lucky me…” His laugh was weak, scornful.

 

“What?” Suga’s voice filled with concern at his change of tone. He heard the shuffling of bed sheets, as Suga sat up. “Who else asked you out for coffee, Hinata?” His voice was firm, but comforting.

 

“Takeshi.” He breathed. He did it. He’d said out loud, after years probably. It made the situation more real. Less kind. It took everything to retch the name out of his system, filling him with rage. _He doesn’t have anything over you anymore. You’re free._

 

Suga’s voice stayed calm. “Tell me what happened, Hinata.” Hinata told him. He explained the letter, how he found it, the whole address situation. Suga knew about what had happened, he had helped Hinata move away from it in the end, even if it meant staying over on weekdays and force-feeding him something other than coffee at 1am. Suga listened intently, hm-ing every so often to assure Hinata that he was. “I see… How are you feeling?”

 

Hinata bit his lip, contemplating. “I-I’m not sure.” He gulped. “No. I am. I’m not going back to that. Not as friends, not ever. I can’t- I can’t break again Suga. Not like that.”

 

Suga sighed in relief. “Good, Hinata. You’ve-you’ve grown so much over these years I’ve known you, so keep on blooming. Don’t stop for anyone, you hear me? Especially shitty fucking rat-ass mother-”

 

Hinata giggled, nodding into the phone, a small smile playing on his lips. Suga cursing was always hilarious. “Thank you, Suga.” He whispered.

 

“Do you want me to come over or anything?”

 

“No I’m fine, but you mean the world to me Suga, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Ah, Hinataaaaaa! As do you, you’re such a gem!” He giggled, but his tone turned thoughtful. “You’re opening up more, Hinata. You’ll find someone again, don’t you worry.”

 

“Yeah… I hope so.” After they said their goodbyes Hinata felt a weight melt from his shoulders. He was grounded again, reassured of himself. He smiled to himself, thinking about what Suga had said. _“You’re opening up more, Hinata.”_ After Takeshi Hinata had cut himself off from anyone new, finding it increasingly difficult to trust people. He still had his wall up; it protected him, so surely letting people in would destroy the fragile foundations he’d been laying these past years? Even with Suga, it took him a while before actually letting him in, but he wouldn’t know what he would do without him. Talking to someone really does help. His eyes flickered down at Kageyama’s email, biting his lip. _What harm could a coffee cause? He’s only being kind._ He shrugged outwardly, pressing on _Reply_.

 

**Time: 13:03**

**To:** [ **tobiokageyama@gmail.com** ](mailto:tobiokageyama@gmail.com)

**Subject: RE: Tattoo Pic**

**Hi Kageyama** **J**

**Thanks for the pic! And I’d love to!! I start at 1pm on Wed, so is lunchtime ok for you?**

**Hinata**

 

He sent the email, throwing his phone down on the table, to get up and fix something to eat. As he began taking vegetables out the fridge his phone made a ‘whooshing’ sound, indicating an new email. _That was quick._ It read:

 

**Time: 13:07**

**From:** [ **tobiokageyama@gmail.com** ](mailto:tobiokageyama@gmail.com)

**Subjecy: RE: Tattoo Pic**

**Sure that’s fine, I’ll pick you up from your place around 12ish if that’s ok??**

 

Hinata grinned, a small flutter building in his stomach as he quickly typed his address back with a “ _see you soon x”._ Kageyama soon replied: “ _thanks, see you then!”_

 

Hinata leaned against the counter, smiling, as the sound of kids laughing down the street and chirping birds danced through the open window. _Maybe meeting new people will finally be as enjoyable as meeting new characters in books._

****

_Wednesday Morning ~_

 

Hinata rolled over in his bed, reaching for his phone, which was blaring his morning alarm. He groaned, pressing all the buttons and screen to shut the damn thing off. His room was masked in morning sunrays, catching unsettled dust in the air. Huffing he lay on his back, squinting at the light. Remembering what day it was, his eyes lit up, mind as alert as his hair. It was 9 am and Kageyama had said he was picking him up at 12, giving him 3 hours to sort his shit out. Stuffing his feet into his bunny slippers, Hinata dragged himself into the bathroom, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror, as he brushed his teeth. A wide-eyed, fiery-haired man stared back. He looked so young, tattoos staining his skin the only thing suggesting an older age. His over sized pajama top hung from his narrow shoulders, collarbones dipping under the hem. After around 10 minutes of trying to tame his hair he gave up, deciding to step into the shower instead, making a mental checklist as the water warmed his muscles. _Presentation, done. Sketchbook, in bag. Memory stick, on bedside table_. He sighed, swiping his hair away from his eyes. He wasn't really nervous about today. Speaking in front of people wasn't a problem, but new things were always a challenge. But this new things excited him. The passion in Kageyama's voice echoed in his mind, reminding him of how much these kids must mean to him, as if they inspired him everyday. He smiled at the thought, exhaling any worries that clouded his mind. After he showered, he padded into the kitchen, one towel wrapped loosly around his waist and another rubbing his dripping hair. He poured some milk over a bowl of cereal, munching on it as he made his way back to his room. His room was a mess, much like his life to be honest. An overflowing laundry basket sat in the left corner of the room, but then his clean clothes also lay in a massive pile, spilling from the wardrobe, against the right wall. Hesitantly, he picked at the colourful pile, searching for his slim black slacks and pastel pink button down shirt. _This should be smart enough_ , he thought to himself. _Shit, maybe I should’ve actually thought this through._ Shrugging, he slipped on the clothes and combed his hair down the best he could. He sorted his satchel out and put it next to the front door, where his brogues sat.

A horn then beeped outside. Hinata rushed to the kitchen, looking out on the street below. He eyes fell upon Kageyama, looking hesitantly up at the windows of the apartment complex, leaning against his car’s frame, the door half open around him. His eyebrows were furrowed, until he found Hinata’s burst of orange hair peeking out of his window. Hid face stretched into a beam, as he awkwardly waved and ducked back into the car. Hinata waved back, then hurried to put on his shoes. He slipped his denim jacket on and flung his satchel over his shoulder, as the door slammed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TEASE WILL BE OVER NEXT CHAPTER where there'll finally be some more kagehina interaction


	8. Chocolate and College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags n Hinata spend the day together and it's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! ngl it took ages to write this bc exams/college/life etc so hope you enjoy it's a looooong one

“Hey!” Hinata breathlessly slid into the passenger seat, softly closing the car door behind him. A rush of cold air followed him, but the heat of the car took over, resuming to hug Kageyama warmly. Tom Odell’s lilting voice softly played on the radio, the volume only on the first bar.

 

“Hey.” Kageyama smiled down at him. They both looked at each other for a second, an awkward silence taking over. Kageyama chuckled at the happiness oozing out of the orange haired man sitting next to him though, only tearing his gaze away to start the car.

 

He coughed. “So, are you ready to face the wrath of stressed out teens, but-very-much-adults, with a high capacity for sarcasm and are tired pretty much 99% of the time?”

 

Hinata blinked, and stared up a Kageyama in disbelief, breaking into a giggle at the smirk on his face.

 

“Of course! I mean slightly scared for my life, but hey, I love living on the edge.” Kageyama threw his head back laughing at his smug tone, rolling his eyes. Hinata took advantage of this time to actually _look_ at him. I mean, how could he not. He was wearing a fitted black shirt, with smart black-cropped slacks, with a thick belt. Two pins on his collar brought colour to his outfit, one of a red rose and the other of a tear drop. The top button was undone, his adam’s apple protruding from his slender neck. His jawline was sharp and angular, like the rest of his features, but when he smiled everything somehow softened slightly. It was clear why he was an art teacher: he is Art. Hinata snorted at his last thought, causing Kageyama to throw him a questioning look, only to be answered with the shaking of his pink-cheeked head.

 

“Er so how’s your tattoo care going? Oooohh have you shown your students yet!!?” Kageyama felt Hinata’s smiling eyes on him, but kept his on the road.

 

“It’s actually going well –simpler than I thought. And I’ve shown them the picture, they love it to their dismay.” He chuckled, remembering their shocked faces. “How they thought _I_ was going to get a trashy tattoo was beyond me – an art teacher, really??”

 

Hinata giggled, “And a particular one too, at the least!” A smile broke across Kageyama’s face, despite his fake scowl.

 

“Whatever you say, short-stuff…” They bickered until they got to the café, Kageyama answering Hinata’s persistent questions along the way.

 

They walked to the café in silence, falling into step with one another. Once the doorbell jingled, they were both slapped with the smell of brewing coffee. As they walked to two seats in a cosy corner, the smell of coffee danced with sweet smells of chocolate and vanilla. Kageyama loved this place. A relaxed buzz hugged them warmly, and a nerdy, movie or video game soundtrack was always playing in the background, this time it is was _La La Land_ ’s. The café was mostly furnished with dark woods, but pops of yellow, reds and oranges adorned the place, from cushions or the odd sofa chair. A bookcase, filled to the brim with classics, poetry and children’s books, stretched across one wall, all worn with being opened countless times. Soft fairy lights laced around the case, and glass-jar lights hung from the ceiling, along with an array of balloon lamps. They sat, all the while Kageyama watched Hinata take in the atmosphere.

 

“This place is soOO CUTE!! WAHH!! Look at the lights, and books and…” He trailed on, the lights bouncing off his wide brown eyes and bringing his hair to life. Kageyama chuckled at him. How can someone who can possess such calmness be as enthusiastic about _everything? All. The. Time_. “What?” Kageyama broke out of his trance, now faced with a quiet, fidgeting Hinata.

 

Kageyama coughed, removing his elbows off the table and hands from under his chin, clasping them in his lap instead.

 

“Nothing, you just look like a child who’s walked into a toy store! Erm, shall we order?” He glanced down, chewing his bottom lip as his eyes skimmed over the menu. To his delight Hinata didn’t seem to notice his gawkiness, instead he ‘ooed’ at the cute names of the assorted drinks and desserts, a small smile on his lips.

 

“I think I’ll have a ‘Hot Choc Swamp’!” He exclaimed finally, after deliberating after ages.

 

“Sounds lovely.” Kageyama grimaced, saying he was going to get the ‘Oh, Honey Latte’.

 

“It’s just mint hot chocolate! At lease they tried ok, give them that.” They giggled. “Anything’s better than a coffee right now, to be honest.

 

Kageyama quirked, “You don’t like coffee?”

 

“No, not really.” He frowned. “I used to love it…I guess it’s one of those weird ageing taste bud things?” _Or the very thought of it is associated with someone who only brings me pain._

Kageyama’s laugh blew away the grey cloud building above Hinata’s mind. “ _Weird ageing taste bud thing?_ What the fuck?”

 

Before Hinata could explain, the waiter’s presence broke them apart. Their laughter subsided and they recoiled back into their seats, realising they’d been inching closer towards each other. After they ordered, Hinata continued to explain himself, and Kageyama listened, clearly amused.

 

“But I think I’ll forever hate the taste of mushroom, they’re d- errr… Hinata? What’s wrong?” Hinata’s face had dropped, his eyes locked on something behind Kageyama, who now turned to face the shop door. It was easy to spot who Hinata was entranced by, because the person was staring right back. The man was average height, so taller than Hinata. He had droopy eyes, full lips and a soft jaw line; ultimately pretty handsome in his own weird way. His hair was wind-swept and dyed bright red, which stood out over his black trench coat. He waved at Hinata, not daring the break eye contact to even acknowledge Kageyama. Kageyama turned back around to Hinata, who now was fidgeting with his clothes. He looked up at Kageyama, combing his small hands through his untameable hair.

 

“I should probably go say hi… Erm, I’ll be right… back.” He coughed, and walked over to the man, who watched Hinata’s every move. Kageyama squinted, noticing how Hinata stepped back after hugging him, jacket sleeves in fists at his sides. His body had cowered inwards uncomfortably, as the guy looked down at him. Kageyama had never seen Hinata like this: unable to hold eye contact and subdued, like dementors had sucked the happiness out of him.

 

**Hinata’s POV ~**

 

All he could remember was one moment he was happy. Laughing over something Kageyama was saying. Happy he was able to spend more time with him. Then the next moment was less happy. More Takeshi, who had walked through the coffee shop doors and instantly noticed Hinata from across the shop floor. His throat dried. He wanted to look anywhere else, but couldn’t seem to break contact. Takeshi waved, smiling and Hinata knew he had to go over, otherwise he would make his way over here, and Hinata wasn’t about the let him ruin today. Not today. Not any other day, ever. He mumbled something to Kageyama, who seemed as confused as Hinata felt. Confused and terrified. He hadn’t seen Takeshi in years, yet he looked the same. The same bright red hair and cold blue eyes, the same cold blue eyes Hinata would have willingly drowned in all those years ago. Once he had stumbled over, Takeshi wrapped him in a hug. His smell enveloped him, opening boxes of memories hidden in the back of Hinata’s mind. Waking up together before his lectures, borrowing his university jumper, hugging after another argument.

 

“Hey, Sho.” He whispered, before letting go.

 

Hinata sniffed, stepping away from him. “Hi Takeshi.”

 

“So…did you get my letter?” Same old Takeshi: as blunt as ever.

 

"Erm, yeah I did. I did. I just thought it would be better if we didn't... meet." Hinata sighed, exhausted by this conversation already. No, he didn't need to explain himself to anyone, especially not Takeshi _. I won't be bullied again_.

 

Takeshi nodded, being to ramble, "Not even for a coffee? I know you don't want to, or frankly need to, hear what I've got to say. But... please? It's on me!" He smiled meekly, and Hinata actually felt sorry for him. _What could a harmless coffee do? It didn’t mean they were dating again. People can change right?_

 

"Well… Erm, Fine.” He sighed. “One coffee. And that's it."

 

Takeshi beamed. "Great, meet here Saturday? Around 11:30 ish?"

 

"Err, yeah that's fine! It was... it was nice seeing you again, I should probably get back..." He turned to go, motioning towards Kageyama.

 

"Yeah sure... is that you're new boyfriend or something, haha?" He laughed but Hinata could see the glare in his gaze towards Kageyama's back.

 

"No!! He's just a work colleague and... yeah. Well… bye." Takeshi nodded curtly, his gaze softening only slightly when he looked back at Hinata. Hinata nodded back awkwardly, feeling Takeshi’s gaze following him back to his seat. Hinata huffed as he sat back at his seat, causing Kageyama to look up from his phone.

 

“Everything ok?” Kageyama gave him a small smile.

 

Hinata nodded vacantly. “Yeah, I guess. He’s an old… ex? I don’t know, I just haven’t seen him in ages and it kinda threw me off.”

 

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he was about to say something but the waiter arrived at his side, balancing their drinks on a tray. Instead they thanked the waiter, helping him place the cups on the table without spilling anything. He couldn’t argue, the drinks looked amazing, both in tall glasses. Hinata’s was light mint green, topped with milk chocolate cream and white chocolate flakes, while Kageyama’s latte was topped with a fluffy foam bee, drizzled in honey.

 

Hinata licked some of the cream. “WAHHHHH!! THESE ARE SO COOL!!!” He whipped his phone out and sent a quick snap to Suga, who would most likely appreciate the cuteness of the beverage.

 

Kageyama laughed at him, taking a sip of his drink and licking the foam from his top lip. “Ergh, this is SO good. Fuck.” He grabbed the spoon, stirring the sweet goodness.

 

Now it was Hinata’s turn to laugh. “You alright there? Want me to give you two some space?” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

 

“Give me anything milk-related and I’ll be happy.” At that Hinata burst out laughing, with Kageyama staring at him confused until he caught on.

 

“Never thought I’d say this sentence but your dick joke just ruined my drink.”

 

Hinata smiled sweetly. “Well _I’d_ rather have it be a dick joke than a shitty ex any day.” His voice trailed off and he regretted speaking those words as soon as they left his mouth.

 

Kageyama bit his lower lip. _He does that when he’s nervous,_ Hinata thought. “What happened?” His voice was low and deep, but soothing. He looked concerned, like the rest of the café wasn’t there. It was just them.

 

“Nothing really, he just… We weren’t compatible. We broke it off years ago – it was toxic an - he kinda fucked me up… really badly.” Hinata stirred his drink absent-mindedly. Kageyama could sense his anxiousness and reluctance to speak of the subject.

 

“Well you’re out of it now.” He squeezed Hinata’s hand quickly, causing him to look up from his cup. “And now you’re about to teach some kids about why your job is so great, alongside an oh-so-talented art teacher. So you could say life’s pretty great, right?” He smirked.

 

Hinata laughed, despite the situation, and beamed up at Kageyama. “Great would be an _understatement_. And don’t smile like that again please, you’ll scar the poor children.”

 

This only made Kageyama chuckle more, noting the sarcasm in his words. The atmosphere around them lightened instantly, as he lectured Hinata on how “you shouldn’t make fun of things people can’t change”, because “it’s mean”.

 

“Sorry Sensei!!” Hinata murmered, in the quietest, more innocent voice you wouldn’t think he was capable of. Kageyama nearly spat out his drink, choking, which Hinata didn’t seem to notice. “You still need to give me a heads up on how to deal with your students!! I mean they sound amazing from the way you speak of them, but spill the beans!!” He leaned forward, eyes wide.

 

Still coughing, Kageyama composed himself. “Honestly Hinata you have nothing to worry about. They’re bold and easy going, the only one I say you look out for is Kai. He’ll give anything for you to say ‘dick’ or something in lesson, so just match his level of absurdity and everything will be a-OK!”

 

He crossed his arm on the table. Hinata seemed a little less unsettled, but his forehead was still furrowed. He leaned in, concerned. “Hey, c’mon they’ll love you. I promise. I’ll be there too, so if your talent shocks them into a wild-mode I’ll sort them out.”

 

Hinata nodded, relaxing. “Ok, sounds… great.” He thought of how he had calmed the other not that long ago. “How the tables have turned!!”

 

“It’s weird, teaching is one of the only things I’ve never had a problem with, you know? But I understand how it can be, trust me.” Kageyama replied, chuckling.

 

He looked down at his phone, realising they should probably set off back to the college. They finished the last of their drinks, paid the bill and left their cosy, little crook. The sun had decided to cast its rays after hiding for so long, but there was still a cold breeze pinching their cheeks, like a loving grandma. They both tumbled into the car, bickering over something to do with flavoured water, laughing at how ridiculous their arguments were, yet all the while being too stubborn to back down.

 

They entered the art department staff room like this, Hinata’s encounter with Takeshi now sat in the very back of his mind. Suga and Daichi were standing closely, huddled over the table in middle of the kitchen/printing/ general social area. They couldn’t complain though, art had one of the largest offices.

 

“No, Dai!! I can’t take my shirt off in front of a bunch of college ki-ER, ah HINATA HI!!” Suga broke off, turning at Hinata’s cough to hug him, hiding his burning face in the crook of his neck.

 

Hinata giggled, widening his eyes at Kageyama, who snickered in Daichi’s direction, who also couldn’t seem to meet anyone’s eye. “HEY KOUU! So, what’re _you_ guys doin’??”

 

Suga scowled his tone, but ushered them over to the table, where today’s lesson plans were spread out. “ _We_ were just discussing important lesson things, while you two were gallivanting around I suppose.”

 

Hinata scoffed, in fake mockery. “We were doing nothing of the sorts! Important lesson things? Nudity doesn’t sou-“

 

“Hinata!” Suga hissed, a repressed smile on his lips. He coughed, regaining his posture and gestured towards Daichi. “You haven’t officially met Daichi either: Hinata, Daichi. Daichi, Hinata.” They shook hands. “You guys will be together the period after next, right Dai?”

 

Daichi nodded, smiling. “It’s going to be great!” He clapped his hands together. “The kids are pretty excited… that they get to miss regular lessons, but also about you guys!” They all laughed, talking amongst each other until they needed to head off to separate classrooms.

 

“Ok guys, good luck! Honestly, just have fun, the kids will love you both!” Daichi beamed at them, sliding on his royal blue blazer.

 

All four of them filed out the door, arriving to Kageyama’s class first. The corridors were pretty empty, since everyone was still in their lessons. Suga ruffled Hinata’s hair before leaving with Daichi, not really changing the mess it’s already in. “See you in a bit, honey!”

 

The two of them waved goodbye, Hinata almost jumping with excitement as Kageyama unlocked his door. The first thing he noticed was colour. The walls were plastered in it. Pastels, primary colours, and everything in between. The displays screamed creativity, creativity that has been nurtured and allowed to blossom. Accepted. The variety was overwhelming, filling his heart.

 

“I get it.” He whispered, fingers brushing over a clay mask in progress of being finished.

 

Kageyama watched Hinata marvel the art literally surrounding him. He didn’t even need him to explain, because it all spoke for him.

 

“Every piece is different. They all portray different meanings, which can mean similar and completely different things to the beholder.”

 

Kageyama now marvelled at the short orange haired man, his wonder worn plainly on his face. “I forget how amazing it is to look at. I’m so accustomed to it, but they, the students, always bring in new ideas, new pieces, they themselves are enough.” He laughed half-heartedly, “It’s weird. Some people just see some paintings, probably done for coursework. Nothing special. But I know this subject means a lot to them. It’s nice to be able to make it as much about them as possible, without letting the technicalities of the subject get them down.” He leaned against his desk, arms crossed, as Hinata walked over to him, to lay his books on the desk.

 

Hinata shifted his eyes over to Kageyama, giving him a scrutinising look, all the while a laugh in his eyes. “And then we have you, sir. Sitting in a room full of colour, in all black.” He tugged at his collar.

 

Kageyama swallowed, looking up at Hinata to realise they were suddenly really close to each other. At that moment Hinata must’ve realised to, because his hand dropped and he stepped back, looking around the room again.

 

“Hmp, well my tattoo, you might remember, brings colour to me. As does my heart, my soul...” He threw Hinata a dazzling smile, placing his hand under his chin for maximum aggravation.

 

Hinata just rolled his eyes, agreeing. “Tattoo? Doesn’t ring a bell? But so _much_ colour, my _gosh_!! _Definitely not_ a soulless demon, who makes little kids cry with one look.” Kageyama just shook his head, chuckling under his breath. Obviously he remembered _the_ tattoo, he was the one who gave it to him. But the fact is that Hinata probably would have had it memorised with one glance. Along with the slender dip of his collarbones, the harsh set of his shoulders, the lean muscle under his soft, soft skin.

 

“-this little clicker thing, if that’s ok?”

 

Hinata snapped out of his daydream. “Hmmm? Sorry, I er, kinda zoned out.”

 

Kageyama told him it didn’t matter, explaining that he just needed to use the remote to change the PowerPoint slides. He peered at Hinata over the monitor screen, who had become fidgety and increasingly pink, pinker than his shirt in fact. _Hm_. Before he could say anything the bell rang, indicating next period. It made Hinata jump a little, and them both to chuckle.

 

“Shit, forgot about those things.” He flattened down his collar and hair, then ran his palms down on his slacks, which were super cute and fit his shape really fucking nicely.

 

“Hey.” He called over to Hinata, who broke out of his fidget to face him. “You look great ok, you look fine. Breathe. Also, try not to swear.” He smiled, getting up from the chair at the desk. “Why don’t you sit here, and I’ll introduce you once they’re all seated?” Hinata nodded, going over to sit down. Kageyama gave his shoulder a little squeeze. “You’ve got this,” he whispered, before going to stand by the door as students filed in. _He’s right, I do._

 

Hinata now watched Kageyama. Or teacher-Kageyama. He laughed whole-heartedly at comments as they passed him, confidently calling some loiterers in to corridor to “hurry up unless you want a D on your next assignment!” The two boys just laughed when they entered though, alongside Kageyama, who simply rolled his eyes when they told him he would never do that. It was nice to see him completely relaxed. This was his element. The same man who didn’t realise he had so much potential to do the things that made him anxious, was doing this without a bat of an eyelash. It filled Hinata with joy, warming him from head to toe. _Can I let myself have these feelings?_ _Would they be reciprocated? Can I allow myself to get hurt again?_ His spiral of thoughts were broken by the room slowly quietening, as the students brought their attention to Kageyama, who now stood at the front of the classroom on the other side of the desk. The interactive whiteboard behind him read “Careers Week: Step Inside the World of a Tattoo Artist!” The students had their eyes glued to Hinata, some smiling then looking away embarrassed when he caught their eyes, others beaming excitedly and others looking like they’d rather be anywhere else.

 

“OK KIDS!!! Let’s begin!” Kageyama’s voice boomed through the class, breaking the students, and Hinata too, out of their dazes. A giggle ripped through the class at his patronising tone. “So, we have a _very_ special guest here! This is Shouyou Hinata! He works as a tattoo artist- Yes, Kai?” He nodded towards a toothy-grinned boy at the back of the class.

 

“Did he ink you, sensei??” He jeered.

 

Kageyama nodded, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, he did-“

 

“WOoooahhh!! You’re super talented Hinata-sama!!” The class laughed at Kai’s abruptness, but approving murmurs followed. Hinata smiled at Kai, whose face was plastered with admiration. It filled him with warmth, but also stuck in his throat, reminding him that he couldn’t fuck up today. _Flipping hell, I’m just an average tattooist. I can’t imagine being a role model for these students 24/7._

 

“Kai, can you profess your unrequited love for Hinata-sama when he’s completed his presentation please? Thanks.” Kageyama smiled over at Hinata, motioning him to join him at the front, while the rest of the class burst out laughing at Kai, who had gone slightly pink, but still chuckled along with them. Kageyama ignored them, whispering to Hinata again “You’ve got this”, winking before swiftly resuming his position behind his desk.

 

“OK SHUT UP NOW AND LISTEN TO HINATA-SAMA IF YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY GET SOMEWHERE IN LIFE!!” The class quickly quietened, all eyes now shifted over to Hinata. A couple of girls whispered, not too quietly, about how cute he was, making him even more nervous.

 

“Errrr, hi guys! So as your sensei has already said, I’m Shouyou Hinata and I’m a tattooist! I’m not going to lie – I’m lame and I really, really love my job!!” The students smiled, and he pressed the remote for the next slide showing Nekoma Parlour.

 

Kageyama watched Hinata’s shoulders relax, easing into his anecdotes and advice, always reassuring the students to be curious and answering their questions with passion. The nervousness was quickly replaced by his naturally occurring energy, practically seeping out of him, eyes sparkling every time a student expressed an interest in what he was saying. He’d actually riled them up: they all seemed to love him, and conversed to him as if he was one of their own.

 

After he had finished the main bit of his presentation, he got his portfolio out to show the class. They all gathered around the front table, in awe of the bold illustrations.

"So these are only a few pieces. You can see how my style has changed from beginning to end, ahaha!! Yeah... I was so much sadder here..." He pointed a few pieces earlier in the folder. A mermaid out of water, head turned towards the sea. Sharp, black edges. The work was vivid, bursting with colour in that period. His eyes only skimmed over the work, a distant look glazed over them, but it quickly dissolved as he flicked through, showing the students his paisley phase.

 

"Do you have the brief of Sensei's tattoo?" A student sparked.

 

Hinata smirked at Kageyama, bringing it out of his other folder. "Of course!! Although, your Sensei actually designed his own tattoo, I just executed it!" They all marveled at the drawing processes, a stream of more questions leaving their curious minds. "Yeah, he's really particular, as you can imagine!!"

 

They all laughed, agreeing. Kageyama just rolled his eyes, complaining about how there was no loyalty in the room.

 

"Did he cry?? I would pay to see that not gona lie!!" Kai chuckled, high-fiving his mate, then even harder at Kageyama's glare.

 

"Bawled. Like a BABY." Hinata replied, giggling, and all Kagayama could do is laugh along with them, denying and telling them to shut up.

 

"Um Hinata-sama? How many tattoos do you have??"

 

He brushed his arms, getting the last of his giggles out. "Ermmm, well I kinda lost count? But... Probably around 14 odd?? They've all kinda become one now?" He traced the bold black line twirling around his wrist and disappearing into his shirtsleeve. "This one was the first one, that's for sure. And the rest just followed!" Kageyama's eyes skimmed his skin, the black ink against the pale skin of his arms but stopping at the crook of his neck. His shirt was slightly sheer in the light, making the swirling designs on his chest and shoulders barely visible. _It doesn’t seem like he has any in colour? They’re all black._ Kageyama frowned, trying to decipher the shape on this right shoulder blade. At that point the bell rang, startling everyone out of their conversations.

 

Shaking his head out of a daydream Kageyama shouted, “OK GUYS! We lost count of time, but thank Hinata-sama for his time and effort before he leaves! Hope this was helpful and our next visitor should be here any soon!”

 

Everyone began to scatter, back to their seats as they chorused an enthusiastic “DOMO ARIGATOU!”

 

“Thanks so much for having me! My contact details are on the board if you have any further questions!! Please email if you need any help or advice about anything in the tattoo world!!” Hinata beamed at the seated students, who were still buzzing from the workshop. They all got their phones out to take a picture or scribbled it down on scrap paper.

 

As the students talked amoung themselves, occupied until Suga came, Kageyama helped tidy Hinata’s work away.

 

They both huddled over the front desk, ejecting the USB and carefully placing all his portfolio pieces into their folders. “You did so well, I cant even explain how GREAT that went…” Kageyama breathlessly whispered so only Hinata could hear.

That definitely placed an infectious grin on Hinata’s face for the rest of the day. They both agreed to meet back in the art office once the day was over, to properly talk about the day. As he walked to Daichi’s class all he could think about was the fluid dynamic he had felt with Kageyama, the comfort. And how eager he was about seeing him again in an hour or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you're actually enjoying this??????? critical feedback is also v much appreciated thank you!! crippling self-doubt over here lmao


	9. After College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college is killing me but i hope you're all well !!!

_4:39pm – Wednesday afternoon_

“That Kai is a cheeeeeky one Kageyama-san!! How do you keep him in check!!?” Suga’s laugh tinkled in the art department office, where he, Daichi, Kageyama and Hinata were all sitting around the table. Asahi and Tanaka had left a while ago, since they had competed their marking and Tanaka was bugging Asahi to get nikuman with him. The taller man caved in, just to shut him up. He left apologetically, bowing curtly towards Hinata and Suga before following Tanaka’s loud exit.

 

“I honestly don’t even know! Nah, but really he’s not _too_ bad, they’re all lovely, you just have to treat them with the same mutual respect, believe it or not!!” Kageyama chuckled, leaning back in his chair. His leg was propped on his left knee, one hand clasped on his shin, the other holding a steaming cup of coffee. His top two buttons were undone, yet his chest still filled out his tight black shirt.

 

Hinata sat cross-legged in his chair, flipping his phone around his small hands. “Still didn’t get me to say dick, though…” He said smugly, making Suga snicker.

 

“I’m _surprised_! Nothing’s stopped you in the past!!” Suga perked, causing them all to laugh as Hinata reddened, attempting to argue but failing miserably as Suga started to tell the infamous story about how he had blurted the word out on a karaoke night out, when he had the microphone performing solo, for no apparent reason.

 

“LOOK I WAS REALLY DRUNK AND DIDN’T K-“

 

“Yeah yeah, had no idea what you were doing. We _geeeet_ it you’re a mess.” They shoved each other playfully, both of their cheeks pink from laughing too much. Kageyama marvelled at how _cute_ Hinata was, goofiness and all. His clothes were ruffled, like his hair. _Pink suits him so fucking well._ His slacks hugged his thighs perfectly too. Shit, he was actually a pocket-sized package of happiness. Daichi nudged him, snickering at his intense stare, causing Kageyama to blush profusely. He shot Daichi a pleading look, but knowing him the art department would definitely hear about this as soon as tomorrow morning rolled around. It was kind of weird, Kageyama being interested in somebody. If someone was hitting on him he was completely oblivious, unfortunately for the poor person. If he ever did find himself in a social situation he wouldn’t actively seek someone out, or even consider somebody else finding him attractive. Anyone who had ever wanted to speak to Kageyama, on the nights Tanaka had dragged him out with them, were severely deadpanned. The freaking physics teacher went as far as just blankly asking him out, after his blatant attempts at flirting failed miserably, which startled Kageyama. The date didn’t really go well, they just didn’t click. So this was a pretty new feeling, liking someone, since his only other encounters had mostly been hook-ups, but then again he hadn’t even done that in a while. Nobody had made his stomach somersault or a smile come so easily before. Is this what _like liking_ someone felt like? Was he, as his students said, _catching feelings?_ The two pink-cheeked cuties were now intrigued at why Daichi was snickering, while Kageyama sat there flustered. Daichi just shook his head, giving Suga a knowing look, which mortified Kageyama even more.

 

Kageyama stood up, cleaning his mug in the small sink behind him. “Ermmmm, guys? It’s, er, getting pretty late, shall we head out?” The others agreed, starting to move and gather their things. “Hinata, I just need to grab some work from my desk and then we’ll walk to the car…” He looked up from drying the cup, noticing the look Hinata shared with Suga. “Oh ermmm, if you don’t have a ride already??”

 

The older man shook his head quickly. “Ah no… Sorry for being a nuisance!”

 

“You’re obviously not!!” Kageyama scoffed, shaking his head slowly as he walked to his desk, rooting through the drawers. His drawers were neat and organised: the bottom ones holding his marking to do, the middle held finished marking and the top held assorted flavours of cartons of milk, the majority plain, to fulfil his milky needs. Hinata’s eyebrows quirked, watching as Kageyama arranged the milk cartons, after stuffing folders of work in his bag, and made notes of how many he had left. Kageyama felt eyes on him, and turned, faced with Hinata’s quizzical stare, a smile on his lips.

 

“I need to stock up, ok?”

 

Hinata pursed his lips, nodding as he followed Suga out the room, his tinkling laugh escaping as the door closed after him. Kageyama collected his possessions and switched the lights off, before locking the door and rushing to catch up with everyone.

 

The four of them stood in the lamplight of the college car park. It was slightly chilly, but surprisingly quite mild for January. The darkness enveloped them, but their light-hearted conversation blew wisps of warmth into the cold night.

 

“So!!!! Aren’t we gonna celebrate!!!!” Hinata cooed. It was more of an exclaimed statement than a question.

 

Suga nodded along excitedly, tugging on Daichi’s sleeve. “YESSS!! WE MUST!! Any chance to celebrate is one we must GRAB BY THE TITBALLSSSS!!”

 

Kageyama threw him a disgusted look, which Daichi just laughed out loud at. “It’s going to take a LOT for you to drag this granddad out.” Daichi motioned towards Kageyama, who just scowled in return.

 

“WHAAAA!!!!” Hinata’s exclaimed once again _(does this boy ever just speak at a normal volume)._ “HOW WHAT WHY-DON’T YO—“

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, cutting him off. “It’s just not my thing.” He started walking towards his car, waving bye without looking back. Hinata huffed, throwing his head back before quickly hugging Suga and Daichi, to his surprise, then scampered after Kageyama.

 

“I’ll get him to come around!! You watch!!”

 

Daichi shook his head, muttering about how they’d tried many times already, each time failing unless Kageyama was feeling spontaneous – which was hardly ever.

 

“No you won’t.” Kageyama’s monotonous voice echoed in the car park, as he unlocked the car and slid into the front seat.

 

They drove home in a comfortable silence, broken by easy conversation about the day. The radio played top of the charts pop hits, which Hinata hummed along to staring at the passing lights and traffic.

 

When Kageyama pulled up in front of the apartment lot, Hinata turned towards him, a questioning look in his eyes. "So??"

 

"So, what?" Kageyama stared down at him, quizzical. Even in the lamplight, his eyes sparkled.

 

"So why don't you go out??"

 

"Ermmm I am out..?"

 

Hinata huffed, sitting back in his seat. _He looked so stroppy_ , Kageyama thought, bringing a chuckle to his lips.

 

"NOO MORON!! Like, _out_ , out!! You know - partying, fun times, friends, drinking... Why??"

 

"Hmmm well for one I don't drink... I have nothing against people who do - I just personally don't enjoy it. Also, nightclubs… freak me out. I'll go once in a while when I'm feeling it, otherwise the people everywhere, the crowds, the sloppy drunks - not my thing." He adjusted his collar. _He’s nervous_ , Hinata thought.

 

"Ok… noted. That completely makes sense.” He relaxed. “I guess I kinda thought you just hated people."

 

Kageyama laughed, murmuring, "Well that's not entirely a lie...” which Hinata rolled his eyes at.

 

"Well... Suga and I know a really cute bar-slash-rave--" Kageyama's face dropped, "-don't worry though that's mainly on student nights!! It's really chill, and the music is pretty varied. I think you'd really enjoy it?" He asked the question apprehensively, but Kageyama could tell, even though he wasn't sure why, he seemed eager for him to say yes.

 

"Well... Ahh, err I'll have to think about it..." Kageyama's fists held the steering wheel, a chaotic stream of thought already filling his mind, unready to disappoint Hinata.

 

To his surprise, and ease, Hinata nodded understandingly. "Ok, well let me know, please? Look, here's my number." He took Kageyama's phone from the glove box, typing it in casually. "Call or text me before this weekend if you're up? Honestly it would be so much fun to spend some more time with yo-everyone!! With everyone again!!" Hinata stammered, reaching to open the door. "I promise I won't leave your side - if you buy me a drink!" He winked, shutting the car door, waving through the window before bouncing along to his apartment.

 

Kageyama sat speechless, only waving back, his protests cut off completely. He started up the car, driving home lazily so he didn't look stalker-ish sitting outside, the whole situation, especially _the wink_ , replaying in his mind. Firstly, he knew he had to talk to Kuroo about this. He needed all the advice he could get. Secondly, he may have been dreaming, but Hinata seemed to genuinely want spend more time with him. Well, the group together of course, but he'd take that. And thirdly, he had his number now, which excited him more than it should for any normal new friend.

 

~

 

The next morning, Kageyama and Oikawa sat at the breakfast bar, sipping their coffee and gulping down toast drenched in butter, while scrolling through their phones, checking various apps.

 

Oikawa squinted at the news app, face in his palm. “YOOOO!!! The Queen is wearing periwinkle today, she’s so cute bless!!!” He squealed. Kageyama just grimaced at his obsession with the U.K’s royal family, continuing to shift through his twitter feed, which was still hyped over season two of Shingeki no Kyojin.

 

Kageyama coughed. “Erm, so Hinata asked me to go out with him an-“ He blurted, startling Oikawa into a rampage.

 

“AND YOU THOUGHT NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TELL ME?? WHY NOT AS SOON AS YOU CAME HOME TOBIO—“ His phone was thrown to the side, hands gripping the table top.

 

“KUROO!! Shut up and let me finish!!!!!” Kageyama whined over his coffee cup, staring Oikawa down until he calmed. “So. Yesterday…” Kageyama filled him in with what happened, what he’d said and how Hinata had reacted, all the while trying to ignore Oikawa’s disgusted facial expressions and constant mutterings of ‘idiot’ under his breath. Once he’d finished his long-winded story, he went silent, giving Oikawa the get-go to proceed with his moans.

 

“One: YOU IDIOT!!!!!! Two: of course he’s into you – have you seen yourself smh.” Kageyama grimaced once again. Oikawa’s use of abbreviations in real life was frankly horrific. “Three: why did you say ‘I’ll have to _THINK_ about it’ – you’re going honey. I honestly can’t believe you. Four: bitch, he’s _into_ you.”

 

“But how do you _know_ he’s into me, also what the fuck am I supposed to do?? Text him ‘ _lmao I’m coming are you ready to rave with an anxious adult who wants to be here but also is a mess please stand by’_. No.” Kageyama crossed his arms, twisting a random loose thread in one hand.

 

“The guy put his number _manually_ into your phone. He was probably tired of waiting for you to ask for it, istg. And YESS!!! Why not – use your words!! Hellloooo that’s why you have them!! Just call him, it’ll be easier. Look… do you like him?”

 

Kageyama groaned, leaning his elbows on the table. “Yes. Fuck, yes. He’s so cute, of course I do.”

 

“Weird. I’ve never seen you like this.” Oikawa snickered. ”Well as long as you’re comfortable go for it. And if you’re really worried about the club scene, I’ll come along with you.” He rolled his eyes at Kageyama’s beam. “But don’t you for one second think I’m going for you – I haven’t had a good time in decades and I’m not about to cock-block my best friend, no WAY.” Kageyama chuckled, squeezing Oikawa’s fist as a thank you. “Ok!! Now call him – he should be awake!!”

 

Kageyama tried to protest, since it was probably way too early and hearing Hinata’s voice made his stomach flutter. Oikawa ignored him though, of course, grabbing his phone and dialing the number. He dumped the phone on the table, waltzing out the room, saying he needed to find a tie of some sort.

 

Sulking, Kageyama held the phone to his ear. It clicked after a few beeps, a sleepy voice filling his ears.

 

“ahhhh…. ‘ello??” Kageyama gulped. _Fuck, he woke him up_.

 

“Ermmm, hey? Hinata? It’s er, Kageyama…” He heard an intake of breath and bed sheets rustling.

 

“OH!! Hey!! Erm… What’s up?” His voice was so soft and sleepy. Kageyama had to stop his mind drifting to a place picturing half-asleep Hinata, hugged in billowing bed sheets and clothed in an over-sized tee. He shook his head, clearing his mind.

 

“Did I wake you?? I’m so sorry!! I didn’t rea-“

 

“No no!! You didn’t, I’m supposed to be awake now anyway – I just slept in, so it’s probably good that you called!

 

Kageyama chuckled, hearing the life fill Hinata’s voice again. “Well I just called to say I’m up for going out this weekend… If everyone’s still up?” He started wandering around the kitchen as he talked.

 

“AHH REALLY?? YESSS!! Everyone’s still very much UP!! Ummm, I’ll text you the details later today, if that’s ok??” He heard him shuffle, and pad out of bed.

 

“Yes, that’s perfect, Also, is it ok if I bring my room mate? He’s dying for a night out… Doesn’t go out much, you see.” Kageyama sniffled a laugh as he looked at the shock on Oikawa’s face. He had come back into the kitchen, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

“SURE!! I’m so excited – its going to be so much fun!!!”

 

“I hope so! Ok, I’ll speak to you soon!!”

 

“Bye Kageyama!! Have a good day at work!!” The line went dead, the summery voice disappearing.

 

Kageyama smiled down at his phone, then up at Oikawa, who just glared at him.

 

“Don’t get out much, my arse…” They left the apartment bickering, Oikawa muttering about not knowing whether to be proud of his friend or to kick him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hate to the queen she's cute


	10. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil update: so its exam season until June so i'm going to be MIA but i'm writing whenever i have free time!! hope u are all well and i love talking to everyone and hearing your thoughts about the fic!! thank u and ily!!

_Saturday night~_

 

Kageyama groaned, scowling at his shrewd reflection in the full-length mirror. He was currently stood in his room, clothes flung on his made bed. His room was always pretty clean. The small bookcase in the corner held his favourite reads, and twinkly fairy lights hung lazily from it. A few thank you cards from students were placed on the top shelf, along with picture frames of his friends and family. On his desk, under the large windowsill, stood mason jars full of various types of stationary, alongside piles of marking and his laptop. It was a cosy room, not too big but not too small. He stood topless, hands on his hips pouting at the array of shirts on his bed.

 

“SHITTYKAWAAAAA!! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING???” He shouted through the walls, only receiving a muffled response. Oikawa popped his head in the rooma moment later, tsk-ing at the sight in front of him.

 

“We don’t have all day princess – just wear anything!!” He sat on Kageyama’s bed, rifling through the pile. He was dressed in a cute polka dotted shirt, with black skinnies.

 

“Thanks for the help!!” Kageyama grimaced at Oikawa’s reflection as he messed with his hair. The older man had made himself comfortable in the clothes pile, humming as he watched Kageyama mope.

 

Oikawa only hummed, still fishing through the pile. His eye’s lit up. “AHH!! Wear this!!” He threw a wine red turtleneck at him.

 

Kageyama shrugged it on, pouting as he turned to showing Oikawa. It hugged his, well, everything. “IT’S SO TIGHTTTT!!” He whined, tugging at it. “Nope, not today.” He sniffed, and began taking it off, causing Oikawa to whelp and swat his hands away.

 

He wasn’t having this. “BITCH – it’s staying! You look really fucking gooooood, even though it pains me to admit it smh.” He turned him around by the shoulders, so they both were facing the mirror. “Honestly Tobio, if Hinata doesn’t appreciate this I’m sure some else will~~~”

 

Kageyama spluttered, shoving him off his shoulders. “Shut it - I hate you so much I swear…”

 

“Love you toooo b~” He kissed his cheek lightly, to Kageyama’s dismay. They elbowed each other, chuckling at their own idiocy. “Ok ok… Come onnnn, WE NEED TO GO MAN!! They’re going to be waiting – wait is everyone meeting there??” Oikawa started to make his way to the door.

 

Kageyama nodded, looping a belt through his black skinny jeans. He grabbed his keys and phone before leaving too. The days were beginning to warm up now, since March was around the corner, but they both grabbed coats since nights were still quite chilly. Oikawa connected his phone’s music as soon as they entered the car, so they were both singing ‘potential break up song’ by Ally and AJ (an ancient Disney channel BOP) in no time.

 

Kageyama followed the instructions Hinata texted had him to get to the bar; he was lucky to find a parking space not too far away. Once they had parked up, he fiddled with his hair, which didn’t seem to lie the way he wanted it to, scrutinizing in the rear view mirror. Oikawa rolled his eyes, outwardly sighing as he reached for Kageyama’s hands and forced them down into his lap.

 

“YOU LOOK FINE!! Stop fiddling it’s making me want to scREAM!!” He laughed, but dropped his smile when he saw Kageyama’s face. “Look, we’re here to have fun. Over thinking things right now is not going to do you any good, because I, the trusty Tooru, am going to be here, and so are a bunch of people you know – including a certain orange-haired cutieeeeee…”

 

Kageyama chuckled, nodding along to what he was saying. “I mean… You’re not wrong… I guess.”

 

Oikawa beamed, cocking his head a matter-of-factly. “Am I ever wrong though? Ahh - Rhetorical question!” He slipped out the car before Kageyama could argue. _Oh Oikawa, what the hell would I do without you?_

The bar was lit with warm lights, inviting them in from the cold. A quiet buzz, but mostly soft bass, escaped from the outside, however once they entered laughter, chatter and music erupted. The door closed behind them, enclosing them, especially Kageyama, into an entirely new environment. He breathed out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, eyes darting around the room, overwhelmed by, well, everything. People were standing around him everywhere, close together and shouting, attempting to converse over everyone else, who also happened to be shouting. Everyone bopped, swayed, moved to the beat. The whole room was swaying. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text. But it went over his head. Whatever music was playing sounded kind of familiar, but like it was being blasted underwater: muffled.

 

Oikawa fell into step with him, lacing his hand through Kageyama’s, clearly stating, “come on, let’s go find some seats” close into his ear.

 

Kageyama nodded curtly, trying to swallow but only finding his throat dry. His legs blindly followed Oikawa, who pulled him along further into the bar, which opened up into a wide floor. He squeezed his hand, throwing a tight-lipped smile back at Kageyama. _“It’s going to be alright.”_ He could read the reassurance in Oikawa’s eyes. His pocket vibrated again. People were further apart here, still swaying, hands clutching cold drinks. The DJ was at the far end, and the spotlights were mellow and golden, as opposed to the pulsing colours he was familiar with in these settings. He felt his lungs relax and jaw slacken slightly, but his hand remained in an iron grip around Oikawa’s. They walked up to the bar, Oikawa gently guiding Kageyama onto a stool. He sat, never letting go of his hand.

 

“Hey, look at me?” Oikawa’s voice roused him out of his head. He opened his eyes, not even remembering having them sealed shut. Oikawa’s easy smile welcomed him. “Look around. It’s so much more calmer than the front right?” Kageyama searched around him, analysing the atmosphere. He was right. The room had stopped swaying now, and the thumping in his head was subsiding. The music had deepened into something soft, no longer piercing like a child’s tantrum. His phone was buzzing again, repeatedly, but Kageyama didn’t even realise. He was still looking around, grounding himself. Oikawa sighed, fishing it out of his pocket, still grasping Kageyama’s hand.

 

“Hey Hinata…. Yeah! We’re… hmmm?.... Oh ok, yeah, we’re at the bar… ok, sure… see you in a bit!” He hung up, handing the phone back to Kageyama who was now staring up at him. “Well that was Hinata, who has apparently trying to get in touch with you!” He chuckled, but Kageyama just moaned. _Shit._ “He’s on his way, but anyway, how’re you feeling?” _He’d completely gotten suck in his head, forgetting about the real reason he was here._ The thought of Hinata put him at ease slightly. He was familiar with this place. He said he’d enjoy it. Kageyama wanted to trust him.

 

He sighed, unfurling his fists. He was ok. Grounded now. “I’m feeling fine… good in fact? Better. I-I’m glad I’m doing this – so go! Go and have fun – don’t let me stop you!” Kageyama pushed him away, chuckling now. Oikawa smiled, but squeezed his hand again, looking at Kageyama with questioning eyes. The younger man just cocked his head to side, nodding. He mouthed a “thank you” towards him.

 

“ah-HEY KAGEYAMA!!” At that moment Hinata came bouncing up towards them. Oikawa turned around, excited to finally see who had caught the eyes of his best friend. He beamed at Hinata, who had halted in front of them. He saw Hinata’s smile falter, only for a split second, as he glanced down at their clasped hands. _Fuck._ Mortified, Oikawa shook himself out of Kageyama’s now easy grasp, glancing towards him, who seemed completely oblivious. _Idiot._

 

“Erm, hey Hinata! Sorry I erm, missed your texts – we literally just walked in!” He smiled sheepishly. “Oh – this is my room-mate Oikawa. Oikawa, Hinata!” He motioned towards Oikawa, who was now quite amused by this whole situation.

 

Oikawa gave him a dirty look, “ROOM-MATE?? I’m offended how about best-friend-saviour-angel-in-shining-armour?“ Kageyama shook his head, laughing. Oikawa shrugged, hugging the amused Hinata. “Hinata- _dar_ ling!!! It’s so lovely to finally meet you!! Kageyama won’t stop running his mouth about yo-“

 

Kageyama coughed, punching Oikawa softly. _This man doesn’t know when to stop running his mouth._ “Hmpphhh, yep errr – is anyone else here Hinata?”

 

They were all quiet close now, trying to talk over the noise. He could smell Hinata’s cologne. It was fresh and soft. Quite like him, to be honest. He was wearing really cute glitter eyeshadow, the light caught it at moments and it danced, complimenting the bright brown colour perfectly. He had zoned out and missed Hinata’s reply, clearly to Oikawa, so he replied for him.

 

“Cool! I’d love to meet Suga, is it? I’ll order us some drinks first though – erm Hinata what do you…” Hinata shook his head, motioning to his half full glass of some sort of cocktail, still bouncing to the music “Kageyama – coke?” He nodded his reply. Oikawa left them, trying to get the bartenders attention, which of course wasn’t very difficult for him, being prince charming and all.

 

Hinata watched him in awe, motioning towards him as he sat down. “Ermmmmm, HOW did he do that???” Oikawa had made the bartender laugh already, as he twirled his ring on his finger, giggling back.

 

Kageyama chuckled, rolling his eyes. “He’s Oikawa.” He threw his hands up. “Literally, that is it. The weakness to all people’s hearts, whether they fancy him or not.”

 

Oikawa returned with the drinks, already rallied up for a night out. This really was his element. The ice-cold fizz coated Kageyama’s throat, giving him a boost of energy. Oikawa’s eyes lit up when the first few beats of Passionfruit by Drake pulsed through the bar. He cheered with the crowd. Honestly as soon as the single was released it was all that could be heard coming out of Oikawa’s room, along with his wailing attempts at singing along. He dragged Hinata and Kageyama up into the middle of the dance floor, Hinata happily danced along, while Kageyama grimaced, but didn’t resist. He actually wanted to be here and have a good night, believe it or not.

 

At firstly he kind of just swayed there, along with Oikawa and Hinata, who were pulling out all their cards. Oikawa danced like a full-time dad, lets be real, but Hinata was something else. He moved with the music, lifting his hands, which lifted his crop top higher, revealing soft stomach and pierced belly button below. Kageyama gulped, eyeing the other jewellery he wore, all winking at him in the lights. He hadn’t even realised Hinata had so many piercings. He had several earrings; his industrial was a golden arrow, and a small, slim nose ring. Cute. He laughed, pink faced and eyes closed, like he had no cares in the world. Soon enough, Kageyama was sniggering at Oikawa’s hands on his waist, and his own hand in Hinata’s, as he twirled him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this much of a kid again, and, well, just had enjoyed himself in this environment. Suga and Daichi joined them, both Daichi and Oikawa running a tight competition of who had the best “dad” moves. Kageyama honestly didn’t even know at this point, all he could point out is that they were both equally horrific. Another group of people, assumedly friends, had joined them too. They looked like they were fresh undergraduates, reminding Kageyama of the naivety of his first year of university. One of the guys had planted himself between Oikawa and Kageyama, but it didn’t bother them too much. He was around Kageyama’s height, probably a bit taller, and definitely handsome. He had strong jaw line, eyes the majority would describe as an ocean, and a dazzling smile. A pretty boy. The type Oikawa would go for, but then severely clash with, since he was also a Pretty Boy™. He released himself from, a now very drunk, Hinata, motioning to the bar. He needed another drink and a rest, to be honest. This dancing thing was tiring. The guy followed, saying he’d come with. They sat on the bar stools, sipping at their drinks.

 

“Shit, I haven’t done that in a while!!” Kageyama chuckled swirling the ice around in his orange juice with the straw.

 

Pretty Boy laughed, telling him he didn’t look old enough to be saying that, which Kageyama just rolled his eyes at. He had come really close now, like before while they were dancing. _You never realise when people are flirting with you, moron._ Oikawa’s voice echoed in his mind. _Fuck. Is he flirting with me? He’s a CHILD._ Kageyama leaned away, baring his teeth in a smile. He looked out into the crowd instead, eyes searching and then locking with Hinata’s. The music had slowed and so had Hinata’s dancing. Pretty boy carried on speaking, but all Kageyama could hear was his pulse beating hard and fast. Hinata’s hips rolled, lips in a smirk. He knew he had Kageyama’s attention now. He closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip, running his hands up into his hair. Kageyama gulped down his juice, but his eyes were still parched. They darted all over Hinata’s body. His swift movements, soft skin gleaming when caught in the lights. The tight skinny jeans he wore hugged his legs beautifully, especially his ass, which was definitely out here tonight.

 

“Hey??” Pretty Boy tapped his arm, jolting him out of his trance. He turned towards him, faced with a beaming smile that relaxed into a smirk. His hand didn’t move from his arm, instead it stayed there, tracing up and down the arm of his jumper. Kageyama’s eyes widened in alert. _Shit. “_ Soooo… I was wondering if we should go back to my plac-“

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Hinata came tumbling towards them, lacing his arms around Kageyama’s neck, giggling. Kageyama, now surprised than ever, held his elbow, steading him. Hinata was drunk to say the least. Pretty Boy removed his hand and laughed, but disappointment was set in his eyes. “HEY GUYSSSS!! Whatchaaa doinnnn? Hmmm, I’m feeling another drink – Kageyamaaaa~~ would youuuu like oneee??” He started to move towards the bartender, but Kageyama turned him around, setting him down instead.

 

“No no no noooo. You and me both know you’ve already had one too many.” Kageyama snorted at the sight in front of him: Hinata pouting and pink faced, forehead balancing on his shoulder.

 

“Well then, if I can’t drink I want to go home!!” He mumbled into his jumper, stroppy.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but agreed. “Fine, lets get you home.” He had had enough of this place now, plus it was getting late. At that Hinata perked up, giddily telling him what a great friend he was, how amazing he was, and how he didn’t deserve him. Wow, if Hinata wasn’t being incredibly cute right now Kageyama probably would’ve kicked him. They said a quick bye to Pretty Boy, who waved, clearly dismayed. _Good riddance_. Hinata half leaned, half skipped to the car, an arm firming wrapped around Kageyama’s, who wasn’t complaining at all. The ride to Hinata’s home was silence, since Hinata had began dozing off, curled up in the front seat. Kageyama smiled fondly the whole ride there, stealing glances at him every now and then. He roused Hinata when he parked outside, asking him where his keys were. Hinata rubbed his eyes, glitter all over his face.

 

“Ohhh… ermmmm… Suga has them... I never trust myself with them on a night out…” He hiccupped, resuming his curled position. Kageyama cursed, texting Daichi to inform Suga about the situation. He also texted Oikawa.

 

_Looks like Hinata’s going to have to stay over at ours tonight._

_Ok b x_

Daichi had also replied, saying everything was fine and Suga would check up on him in the morning.

 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and shutting his phone off. He turned to Hinata, who looked so comfortable in the most uncomfortable position ever. He chuckled quietly at him, squeezing his shoulder and whispered “Alright Hinata, we’re going over to my apartment instead, ok?”

 

Hinata mumbled an OK, yawning and nuzzling into his hand. Kageyama smiled, surprised at the softness of his hair on the back of his hand. The kind of soft you would think those fluffy clouds would feel like. The whole way home Hinata didn’t make a sound or move at all. Kageyama had to keep on checking on him, _how could someone so fidgety sleep like a log?_ Finally they arrived at the apartment. Kageyama slowly roused Hinata out of his sleep, who automatically winded an arm around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama stopped for a moment, surprised, but then resumed helping him out the car _._ Honestly, Kageyama couldn’t believe he had stayed calm with all the contact he had made with Hinata tonight. Even now with his pillow-y hair against his shoulder and half his body pressed against his, he was totally calm. Yep. Totally not grinning from ear-to-ear and flushing the brightest red. Once they had entered the apartment, with difficulty, Kageyama joggled Hinata, his keys and switching the lights on. He slumped Hinata on the couch, who automatically curled up on the pillows. _I swear, he’s like a cat._ Loosing all shits, Kageyama scooped Hinata up in his arms, carrying him to his room. _Shit, maybe Tooru was right, I do need to work out more._ He shook the thought from his head, not even giving subconscious-Oikawa the upper-hand. He sighed as he pressed Hinata into his bed sheets, throwing all the clothes from the day on the floor. As he recoiled away, Hinata’s arms tighted around his neck, pouting. Kageyama’s eyes widened at what came next.

 

Hinata sighed, snuggling deeper into Kageyama’s neck and pulling him down on top of him. Kageyama yelped, trying to prevent himself from collapsing onto the small man. “You smell soooo goooooddd~~~” Hinata now sighed, still with his eyes closed. _Was actually happening????_ Kageyama flushed red, you can bet he was thanking his lucky stars for the darkness and Hinata’s assumed unawareness of this whole situation. He chortled awkwardly, trying to detangle Hinata’s arms from around him. This only caused whining to escape from his lips. He unlocked himself, sleepy-drunken Hinata didn’t have an iron grip thankfully. Once he had resumed a standing position, he glanced down at the sight before him. Hinata lay completely still, his arms tousled at his sides, much like the hair atop his head. His crop top had etched its way up to his chest, exposing much of his torso, which looked so _soft_ and _lovely_ in the lamplight. His legs were tangled with the duvet already, unsurprisingly, left cheep squished into the pillows, pushing his pouty lips apart slightly. Kageyama delicately placed a throw over him, softly whispering to Hinata where he was, and that he’d left his phone and a glass of water on the bed side table. Hinata nodded and hummed quietly, head turned to the side, whispering “thank you sooo much” what seemed like seven times.

 

Kageyama turned to leave, stealing one last glance of the actual angel in his bed right now. His eyes met Hinata’s half-lidded ones. He was still fucking pouting. _Will this man be the bane of my existence?_

 

“Please don’t leaveeeeee~~~~” He whined sleepily, eye’s slowly shutting again, as sleep fought his attempt to wake. He snuggled deeper into **_Kageyama’s_** bed, bringing the blanket to his chin.

 

After a sharp intake of breath Kageyama chuckled, rubbing his neck, which was still flushed with colour. “Goodnight Hinata.” He whispered softly, closing the door behind him. He heard an incoherent muffle in response. He leaned against the closed door, head in his hands, smiling.  __He really should get out more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink responsibly, if u do, guys x


	11. Pancake Kisses

“Hhhnngggghhhh…” Hinata turned over, burrowing deeper into the duvet. He smiled, rerunning the cute dream he just had in his mind. He had danced all night with Kageyama, who had very specifically smelt SO GOOD. He’d gotten really drunk, but Kageyama had helped him home, glued to his side, despite being chatted up by a really hot guy. Kageyama had kissed hi- *CLANG*. Hinata’s eyes flew open, grimacing at the noise. He could hear slight muttering and clinking of glasses coming from outside the room. Suddenly he realised he wasn’t in his room. Startled, he lifted the duvet, sitting bolt upright. His eyes darted around at his alien surroundings, which was way too tidy to be his bedroom. He slowly sunk back into the pillows, groaning as yesterday’s events flooded back into his mind, aka the dream wasn’t really a dream. Well, the majority of it, minus the making out. _Fuck._ It was like realisation had hit him over the head with a rolling pin. Yeah, not great. Hinata’s head pounded slightly, the beginnings of a hangover already dawning. He groaned again: his eternal monologue.

 

From countless occasions with Suga and his university friends, he had been told he was a _really_ flirty drunk. Heck, since he was so lightweight one drink had him all pink-faced and touchy. Hinata sat up with reluctance, arranging the duvet around him, Kageyama’s glorious smell doing pirouettes around the room. It was slightly sweet, like raspberries. All Hinata wanted was to bottle it up and keep it forever. _No wonder it was in my dreams, I’m literally sleeping in_ his _bed._ _HIS BED. Where he SLEEPS_. As he let that sink in, he peered around the room. Shards of light escaping from the gaps in curtain illuminated the bookcase delicately, lighting up the titles of all the novels and notebooks stuffed in it. Kageyama’s room was filled with all he loved; notes and cards from his students, his work, photos of his family. Hinata was surprised there wasn’t any art hung up in his room, aside from a collage of pictures arranged randomly on the wall opposite the window. At the bottom of his bookshelf was a large stack of sketchbooks, all varying in colour and size. _Maybe that’s where he hid his talent._ A buzz from the bedside table shook him out of his thoughts. He glanced at a text from Suga from last night, telling him to text him as soon as he woke up. His eyes shifted to the glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table. His heart swelled. This man was so _lovely_. He heard Kageyama’s muffled chuckle coming from outside the room, remembering it clearly from last night. After he’d told him that he’d smelt good. Also after he asked him to stay with him. In bed. The groaning continued, muffled by a continuous face palm.

 

Shit, I really like Kageyama _,_ he thought. _Like_ , like him. The feeling made him feel giddy. Quite literally like he was full of butterflies. The last time he’d felt like this was with Takeshi. Well at the very start of everything that happened with Takeshi. It felt rejuvenating and youthful to be excited about this, something new, someone new. Someone who made him feel lighter. As light as the air he had to constantly gulp down when he laid eyes on him. His thoughts shifted to Takeshi, and the chat they had shared that Saturday morning.

 

They’d met as planned. Hinata spotted him from across the café. Takeshi had stood up from the table, waving awkwardly. He looked so out of place in the café, his bright hair clashing with the warm browns and blacks everyone else wore. _So out of place in my life._ Hinata smiled meekly and approached him, his breath quickening with every step. They drank plain coffees Takeshi had ordered, Hinata loading his with sugar as Takeshi eyed him. He sipped sparingly as Takeshi spoke, calming down more and more as he realised there was no need to be anxious anymore. He was free and wasn’t going to get tangled in that mess again, that was for sure. After the small talk Takeshi got straight to the point, as he always did. Hinata was actually surprised small talk had come before.

 

“So, do you think there’s anyway of us ever happening again? I… I miss you. I’ve changed… a lot too. I promise.”

 

Hinata stared at the man in front of him. Looking down into his coffee, shoulders stiff, eyes down turned but flickered up every now and then. He felt nothing. Nothing but dread. The thought of being with him made him feel physically sick.

 

Hinata scoffed, but resumed his posture. “No Takeshi. I don’t think so.”

 

Takeshi nodded, gulping the last of his coffee down. He bounced his leg, fingertips tapping the edge of his cup. He was agitated, jaw taunt. “Fair enough.” He coughed. “It’s that new boy isn’t it? The lanky one?” Takeshi sniggered icily. Cold and bitter, nothing like the warm, light-hearted chuckles that surrounded him now.

 

Hinata stiffened _. I’ve changed a lot my arse_. Same old Takeshi, thinking everyone was is competition with him. Thinking the world revolved around him. He laughed lightly, brushing Takeshi off. “Hm? Oh nooooo, he’s just a colleague. Not even into guys, I don’t think haha.”

 

Takeshi grunted, indifferent. _At least that would stop the prying._ They parted ways shortly after, the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable and bored. Takeshi looked like he was about to punch something, the same expression he wore when he didn’t get what he wanted. This would be followed by a large park of beer and seething alone in his room for six hours, trust me. Their last exchange was a ‘see you around’ and ‘take care’, and Hinata still didn’t know if he’d meant that. More like ‘step the fuck out of my life and leave via the cliff edge’ seemed to fit better. Totally enraged and confused by Takeshi’s nerve he had went to see Suga straight after, who really didn’t know whether to laugh or cry about the whole situation. It really was a mess. But Suga shouted with him, held him when he shook, and reassured him that he deserved to be loved by someone with a kind, compassionate heart. Someone who would make him smile at the smallest things, and happily tolerate him watching cooking videos at 2am when he couldn’t sleep.

 

Huffing, Hinata tore himself out of bed, every inch of his body just wanting to stay wrapped up in its warmth. But no, he needed to stop being lame and actually thank the boys for letting him stay over. The cool air hit is bare legs, but he spied his jeans, that he must’ve kicked off in the night, at the edge of the bed. He slowly wiggled them back on, adjusting himself in the long length mirror. His hair was a mess, standard, makeup smeared and crop top dishevelled. He had looked worse. _Could Kageyama ever love this?_ The question randomly popped into his mind as he smoothed down his hair and wiped the worst of the make up off. But he stripped the thought from his mind as soon as it came, like he stripped the bed and put it in the laundry basket; it was the least he could do. He turned the doorknob, exhaling but the embarrassment didn’t fade. He tiptoed into the main living area, where the pyjama-clad Kageyama and Oikawa were sitting. They looked like snapshot of a happy Instagram family: Kageyama was sitting, legs crossed, on the love seat, tapping away intensely at his DS. Oikawa had his head in his lap, legs dangling over the edge of the coach as he droned on about something or the other to Kageyama, who laughed, murmured and nodded along. Hinata frowned slightly. Maybe Kageyama could never love him. Maybe he had already found his person. Yesterday’s events of the duo holding hands resurfaced. Kageyama had looked distracted, clutching to Oikawa’s hand like there was no tomorrow. Kageyama only ever had referred to him as ‘friend’ or ‘roommate’, but perhaps they just wanted to stay just low-key. _Or maybe I’m just jumping to conclusions._ The door closed behind Hinata, stopping Oikawa’s whining monologue. He sat up abruptly, beaming when he spotted Hinata, who awkwardly stood pinching his bottom lip between his tiny fingers. _Hopefully they didn’t realise I was standing here observing them like a creep_. Kageyama looked up confused at why Oikawa had finally stopped babbling, turning around to spy Hinata. He gulped, yesterday’s events haunting him too, but for reasons different to Hinata’s. One reason including how undeniably attracted he was to the orange-haired angel.

 

“Erm, morning guys…” Hinata shuffled his feet, glancing between the two.

 

Oikawa’s grin had turned into a smirk as he motioned for Hinata to come and sit. “Morning sunshineeeee~~!”

Kageyama grimaced, his eyes following Hinata around the room as he sat. He looked so cute and sleepy. Even in yesterday’s clothes, which were glorious as it is, Kageyama wanted to roll him up into a blanket and cuddle him forever. “Yes, Tou is always this sickly in the mornings – I apologise sincerely.”

 

Oikawa swatted him away, to which Kageyama just chuckled, shrugging. Now he was sitting, across the coffee table from the two, he had a good view of Kageyama. He was sticky-up-haired and glowing, an unintentional male model in his _tight_ boxers and an oversized baby blue t-shirt. All Hinata knew was that he didn’t sign up for this attack on his feelings, nope, not today. The neck was quite low and skewed, allowing some of his tattoo to peek through. His mind wondered to his memory of Kageyama’s bare torso and the feel of his soft skin. No he takes it back – an actual model, who intentionally wanted Hinata to cry rivers of blood.

 

Oikawa got up, skipping his way over to the fridge. “Ermm would you like some OJ? I know how much you don’t like coffee from Kageyama babbl—“

 

Kageyama cut him off, coughing. “Hhurm, get me one too please Tou?” He swore we would slap Oikawa silly once Hinata left. Hinata just nodded towards Oikawa over the breakfast counter, amused.

 

Oikawa definitely loved this situation way more than Kageyama was comfortable with. Someone who could choke him up and stop his sarky comments? Of course Oikawa was going to take advantage of this amazing opportunity. Plus, it was just really fun watching Kageyama squirm and blush like a teenager at the slightest things. He bought the glasses around to them, smiling sweetly at Kageyama’s murderous gaze.

 

Hinata sipped politely. “So um, I hope I didn’t say anything too embarrassing yesterday… I’m sorry you kinda got stuck with me.” He bit his lip, ready for their responses.

 

“OH BOY DID YO—“ Oikawa started, but was cut off by Kageyama _accidently_ spilling orange juice all over his Adventure Time pyjama trousers. Oikawa yelped at the coldness, grumbling at the bright pink Kageyama. Wow, they really were a mess of a duo, Hinata thought.

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Noooo, you weren’t that bad – just wanted to sleep, to be honest. It was endearing.” His eyebrows were furrowed, concentrated on trying to help Oikawa with tissues, but only getting slapped away. Oikawa pouted, dabbing at the spill. “Oh, by the way, do you want to shower or anything? The bathrooms all yours – I’ll get you a fresh set of clothes to wear for now?? Oh ‘nd also Suga wanted me to remind you to call him as soon as you can.”

 

Hinata nodded, reassuring him that he had texted Suga. “Are you sure it’s ok?” He really did want to get out of these dirty clothes as soon as possible.

 

Kageyama nodded showing him the way to the bathroom. “We always have disposable toothbrushes too, since our messy-ass friends decide to stay a week without a notice.” He chuckled, setting everything out on the sink edge. “Let me just get the clothes for you.” Kageyama disappeared and then appeared again with a small pile of clothes. “I just grabbed anything that would be small enough to fit you, hope that’s alright.”

 

Hinata’s heart swelled. Why was he so damn wonderful? And cute? And a prince that he wanted to kiss all over and tell him how special he was. “Ahhh noo of course, thank you sooo much!! Honestly Kageyama, you’ve done so much for me already – I really appreciate you.”

 

Kageyama glowed. He loved the way Hinata said his name. It was like a song. “Anything for our guest.” He bowed slightly, causing them both to giggle. “We’re probably going to make breakfast now too, if Tou stops moping - so hurry unless he WILL devour your portion too!” Oikawa complained from the living room.

 

“Oh, you two are too good to me!” Hinata laughed.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes before closing the door. “We’ll charge next time!” He shouted through the door. _Next time_. Hinata liked the sound of that.

 

Kageyama and Oikawa busied themselves making pancakes, all the while Oikawa teased Kageyama about his crush. They don’t change much once you’re an adult – the same excitement, the same dreadful butterflies, the same annoying friend who won’t shut up about the many shades of red he turned when said crush laughed at his undeniably bad jokes. Hinata immerged from the bathroom with a towel around his head, sniffing at the beautiful smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Soon enough, they all sat around the breakfast bar, munching chocolate chip pancakes, topped with piles of strawberries, nutella and whipped cream. Oikawa didn’t speak much since he was busy scoffing 24 pancakes down his throat, allowing Kageyama to safely talk to Hinata without being embarrassed tragically. Oikawa tolerated them, he was actually proud of Kageyama’s terrible attempts at flirting. He was a mess but an adorable, rambling mess that seemed to tickle Hinata in the right way. After demolishing the leaning tower of pancakes they all helped clean up, but Hinata decided to leave soon after that. He was sure he’d over stayed his visit plus he looked like a hot mess, just like the state he’d left his flat in.

 

“Ermmmm, what are you doi– don’t be silly let me drop you home!!” Kageyama huffed. “I need to run some errands anyway – let me just get changed real quick.” He disappeared into his room, while Hinata groaned and protested.

 

“Noooo, you’ve already done enough Kageyamaaaaa!!! Stop this—“

 

Kageyama returned from his room, mimicking Hinata’s squeals as he fixed the collar of his denim jacket. Who gets changed in 3 seconds but still looks cute as hell? Oh you guessed it – Tobio Kageyama. He chuckled at Hinata’s exasperated expression, lacing up his docs. Hinata followed Kageyama out the house before hugging Oikawa goodbye, both of them bickering on the way to the car.

 

“Do you know how bad I feel? You, sir, have made _me_ feel bad for being so nice – how am I supposed the top this, this _nice-ness_????” Hinata cried once they were seated in the car, attempting to run his hands through the nest atop his head when he caught sight of himself in the rear view mirror.

 

Kageyama chortled fondly at Hinata, who looked adorable dressed in his mustard yellow fluffy jumper and old jean shorts, which he filled out nicely, even if they came up to his shins. The jumper passed his hands and hung loosely around his petite frame, making him look as huggable as a teddy bear. The only visible tattoo was the one curling up towards his neck. All Kageyama wanted to do was trace the rest of it, hidden away beneath the jumper. “I am so terribly sorry for being nice, I’ll make sure to never do it again.” They broke into a fit of giggles, Hinata now deciding he’ll accept all the niceness he can get. When they stopped outside Hinata’s apartment complex they went silent, realising how fast the time had gone.

 

Hinata sighed, his tone thoughtful. He looked at Kageyama, turning towards him in the passenger seat. “Thank you for today Kageyama, and last night. I know it doesn’t seem like a lot, but I had such a great time. We should… do it again sometime?”

 

Kageyama nodded, blushing. “Definitely.” He removed his hands from the steering wheel, realising he’d been grasping at it for dear life.

 

Hinata smiled down at the jumper. “I’ll get these back to you as soon as possible too – how about I umm cook for us? I do owe you after all!”

 

“Hahah honestly they look better on you than they ever have on me, so take your sweet time. And, ah, that’d be great!! I mean as long as you don’t poison me – I’ve already been through that emotional rollercoaster when Oikawa went through his culinary phase. Not fun at ALL.”

 

Hinata scoffed, shoving Kageyama lightly. “Don’t worry – I have a few tricks up my sleeve!” He winked, he tongue sticking out slightly as he laughed. Kageyama’s heart leapt. He was _fucking enchanting_. They planned the meal, excitement filling the air again. As Hinata opened the door to leave he glanced back at Kageyama, whose bottom lip was red, he’d noticed, from his constant biting. Which of course had drove Hinata crazy. _Fuck it._ Hinata leaned in quickly, catching Kageyama by surprise, softly pecking him on the cheek. “See you soon!” He whispered against his cheek, apples of his cheeks red with awkwardness. He scuttled from the car, quickly walking up to the front door, and disappearing into oblivion.

 

Kageyama sat stunned, blubbering a “bye” 30 seconds later, into the silence of his car. His face had heated up as quickly as Hinata had left, he knew without a doubt it had turned the colour of a ripe cherry. He calmed himself down before driving away, whistling on the way to the supermarket. Little did he know, the tattoo-covered kisser sat groaning into a pillow, simultaneously regretting but unapologetic what he had just done. Nevertheless he hugged Kageyama’s jumper around him, letting his warm smell circle him as last night’s shenanigans replayed in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: exam season is HERE but don't worry I won't ever abandon this fic - please just bare with me!! thank u loves x


	12. FaceTime Fancies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK (well i have 1 exam left but whatever) and I've been writing in every spare second that i can so hope it's alright!! i really hope you've all been well too - thank u so much for reading and commenting i love talking to everyone it's lit (also let me know if you have any prompts for anything thing literally bc i really want to write MORE !!!! ilya!!

“WAIT WHAAAAATTTT?????” Oikawa stared at Kageyama, mouth half full of coco pops now spilling back into the bowl, who sat uninterested on the couch.

 

Kageyama glared at him, annoyed. “I got your ointme—“

 

“NOOO DUMBASS. HE KIS-WHAT??? HE KISSED YOU??? FAM???” Oikawa got up, bouncing on the balls of his feet, a ludicrous look on his face. “HOW ARE YOU SO CALM??” He waved his arms around, exasperated by Kageyama’s cool demeanour.

 

A smile tugged at Kageyama’s lips. It was amusing seeing Oikawa frustrated. “Chill, he always kisses people.” He resumed reading his twitter timeline.

 

Oikawa crashed down next to him, taking his face between his palms slapping his cheeks lightly. “BUT YOU NEVER GET KISSE-“

 

“I KNOW, I KNOW!!! Ok, ok it’s a big deal, I get ittttt!!!” He tore Oikawa’s hands from his face, grimacing. “I don’t know, I’ve seen him kiss Suga’s cheek all the time, he’s even kissed YOURS!!!”

 

Oikawa sank back, rolling his eyes. “That’s not the point, dumbass. The point is that it’s CUTE, and you should be filled with butterflies, and feeling soft and…” Oikawa trailed on, listing all the clichés wistfully.

 

Kageyama ignored him, instead thinking about what he’d said before the nonsense lagged in. It’s not like he didn’t _enjoy_ the kiss – it single-handily lifted his mood for that following week. For him it was massive, yes, but it was probably _just_ a kiss on the cheek for Hinata, who’d actually had a serious relationship before.

 

Oikawa’s whining interrupted his thoughts. “WAIT WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG FOR YOU TO TELL ME TOBIOOOOO??” He looked at him accusingly.

 

“Because, I knew you’d do _this_ , plus… I don’t know, I just wanted it to be mine for a bit, you know?” Kageyama scratched his neck, hoping Oikawa wouldn’t hit him. Instead he completely ignored the insult and became pouty, wrapping Kageyama in his arms.

 

“AWWWW TOBIOOO!!! That’s SOOOO SWEEETTT!!!” Kageyama’s grimace deepened, pink lightly dusting across his cheeks. He wriggled out of Oikawa’s grasp, who would probably start blubbering if they stayed like this any longer. He flattened out his shirt, grabbing his car keys, scowling.

 

“Come onnnn, you can cry on the way to work. Get uppppp!!” He pulled Oikawa by the arm, who was still talking about how emotional Kageyama’s love life made him, only leading to more irritation.

 

Today was definitely going to be a long day.

 

~

 

The day was pretty long. On the way to work Oikawa tried to pull more information out of Kageyama, information he didn’t even have. Oikawa was sure they’d fucked in the backseat, to Kageyama’s major disgust, and he wasn’t afraid to display his thoughts to the whole art department office at lunchtime. Mortified, Kageyama had thrown his unfinished orange at him, however Tanaka only rallied Oikawa up more.

 

“OUR LITTLE KAGEYAMA?? A CRUSH??” He and Oikawa nattered on like mothers, while Daichi chuckled at Kageyama’s situation, stating how Suga would love hearing about this. Asahi shrugged apologetically, offering Kageyama some minstrels and other news on Paramore’s new album, which he accepted thankfully. But it didn’t stop Tanaka’s whines about “always missing out on news” and “feeling left out”. Oikawa argued it was his fault for not moving in with them, thankfully, Kageyama thought. _I don’t know how I’d deal with both of them._

 

“I can’t deal with your high maintenance, Tou, not gona lieeeee…” Tanaka tittered, only resulting in a whack from Oikawa. But he softened, inviting Tanaka over to stay anyway. It’s not like he needed an invitation. Kageyama just watched, scowling as the events unfolded. But alas, it was a Friday night and these boys wanted a sleepover, and nothing was going to get in their way, even Kageyama’s glowers.

 

~

 

Once they got home, Tanaka hauling his weekender into the living room, they all dispersed. Oikawa got a mass of pillows and blankets, for their movie night, and Tanaka raided the cupboards, grabbing anything high in sugar, fat and the chance of giving them diabetes. It was like they were teens again, however this was now a rare tradition, since they were adults and all. Kageyama let himself get excited, but realised he still had a shit-ton of marking to do. Knowing how stressed he gets when he didn’t stick to the schedule, Tanaka and Oikawa agreed to play videogames while he worked. The atmosphere was lovely. The day had turned out to be really, really warm; spring felt like summer. The days had just begun to get longer, and the balcony door in the living room stood ajar slightly, allowing a cool breeze to brush over them as the light trickled away into the dark blue sky. Kageyama shut the bedroom door behind him, Oikawa and Tanaka’s shrieks muffling into silence. He sat at his desk, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it hang loosely before he started to mark. His laptop sat in front of him, soft lyrics from his subdued playlist on spotify providing the perfect work mode. As the sun went down he put on the lamps and fairy lights around him, creating a soft lighting, which was bright enough not to strain his eyes.

 

BEEP! BEEP! A FaceTime alert popped up on the screen. It was Hinata. Kageyama accepted quickly, fretting as he checked himself on the horrible webcam-quality screen last minute. _Oh well, too late now._ He and Hinata had spoken non-stop since they’d last seen each other, either snapchat-ing or texting. It was cute; Hinata would send him lunch-updates, when he was on his break. Talking wildly about a cover up he was working on, or something of the sort. He quickly came to admire his passions even more, realising how much his job actually meant to him. The connecting symbol disappeared, Hinata’s beaming face taking its place with a cheesy greeting. His expression faltered slightly as he caught sight of Kageyama.

 

“Heh, errrrmm… Did I call at a wrong time or? I can call back?? I-um…” He stammered. Kageyama couldn’t tell if it was the lighting, but a pink flush had covered his face. Probably the lighting.

 

Kageyama shook his head, confused at Hinata’s sudden weirdness. “It’s just hot, don’t worry I wont scar you anymore than you have been already!” He chuckled, messing with the papers around him, unbothered.

 

Hinata laughed light-heartedly, biting down on his bottom lip to stop his from gaping. _He really doesn’t realise how fucking hot he looks right now, does he? What an actual idiot. The biggest idiot I know by far. Yep._ Honestly, without exaggerating, he looked ethereal. His hair was dead straight as usual, swept carelessly to the side, exposing his cute little forehead. The lighting made him look so _soft_ and _huggable_ , casting shadows over his sharp features, which moved with him. As he spoke his adams apple dipped and rose, it was hypnotising. Hinata’s eyes darted all over his exposed torso, memorising every curve and freckle, but he hadn’t totally forgotten it. How could he? Kageyama’s skin looked so smooth. Hinata had a sudden urge to reach out and place his hands on his chest. He wanted to count those individual freckles and kiss them all, all the way up his neck to his-

 

“Erm, Hinata?” Kageyama was waving his hands at the screen.

 

Hinata snapped out of his trance, probably the shade of a ripe tomato. He released his lip, which was now screaming in pain. “Hmm?” He hummed.

 

“Oh, it probably froze. Um, how was you day?” He leant on hands, elbows on the table. His cheeks puffed out. _So precious._

 

Hinata gulped. “Oh it was good! I mean I tattooed a butt cheek, so that’s always a fun time I guess…”

 

Kageyama pretended to be astonished. “YOU GUESS?? How dare you be so inconsiderate of The Butt? I cannot believe…” He huffed exaggeratingly, causing a giggle to erupt from Hinata. With that Kageyama beamed, eyes twinkling. _Again. So. Precious._

 

“Woah woah woah, I didn’t know you were such an avid believer in the appreciation of butts. I’ll have to watch out for you.”

 

Kageyama winked, poking his tongue out from between his teeth. _Oh my goshhhfh. This man._ He huffed, placing his head in his hands groaning. “Please forget I ever did that.” He muffled.

 

Hinata burst out laughing. “Hm, did what? Sorry, must’ve missed something.” He shrugged, smiling toothily.

 

“Good boy.” Kageyama smirked, as he sorted through the pile to his left. Hinata wanted to scream. ‘ _Good boy’_ , did you mean sign him the fuck up?

 

He composed himself, cocking his head to the side. “So, how’s your day going?”

 

Kageyama swayed in his chair. “Well, Tanaka came over to stay, so I’m going to have to deal with two messes at once. The kids are planning their projects, they’re all looking soooo promising, I’m SO excited to see them!!” He clapped his hands, bringing them to his lips as he smiled. Will there ever be a teacher who cares about his student more? Nope. “Oh, and I have a shit ton of marking.” His hand disappeared out of frame, bringing a mug with it, which he brought it to his lips, gulping.

 

“AW SLEEPOVER!! Sounds fun!! Tanaka’s your bald friend, right?” He lay down on his stomach, from his sitting position in bed. Kageyama was used to this setting from snapchats and other FaceTimes, the black-checked bed sheets, the messy bedside table, the cream walls.

 

Kageyama spluttered, laughing. “Yeah, basically. The really irritating one, who thinks he can sweet talk his way through any situation.”

 

Hinata hummed, pointing at Kageyama’s cup. “Ew are you drinking _coffee_??? NOW?? Kageyama, it’s late!!” He moaned. “You need to start drinking more water you know, plus coffee’s just nasty.”

 

“Leave the poor drink alone, it’s not that bad… But I suppose you’re right… I guess I’ll start swapping it out.” Kageyama pouted, placing the coffee cup down tentatively.

 

Hinata nodded smugly. “Oh, hey - your tattoo!! It looks so fucking epic, if I do say so my self.” Hinata cried out, as Kageyama’s shirt moved slightly.

 

“Oh yeah!” He looked down, removing the left side of his shirt, like Hinata wasn’t already blessed enough today. “You can slightly see it through this shirt as well, since it’s white. My students literally don’t even bat an eyelid anymore. Ahah, they were pissed it was so amazing at first, weird.” He stroked it, unknowingly mesmerising Hinata, before covering it again. Hinata was still upset he didn’t get to see him in the flesh, in that so-called-miraculous-slightly-see-through-shirt. He would pay good money to see that.

 

“The colour work on that is actually one of my favourite pieces, you know?” Hinata smiled, merrily.

 

“Hm? Really?? That’s… so cool?!! Wow, I’m truly blessed.” Hinata chuckled at Kageyama’s astounded-ness. “I was wondering… why don’t you have any coloured tatts? If you don’t mind me asking of course, I just realised, from what I can see anyway…” He waffled more, trying to cover up his waffle. He actually was intrigued though. It was one of the many things he thought about as he drifted off to sleep, or mindlessly daydreamed.

 

“Hmmmm…Well…” Hinata rolled around on his side, contemplating, placing his hand under his head. Kageyama’s eyes trailed over his forearm, exposing the outlines of large swirls, coming off of a tiny doodle of a daisy right below his elbow. His arms were so lovely and _graspable_. He shook the thoughts from his head, mortified but also not sorry at all. “I don’t know, I guess I like the contrast? I wear quite colourful clothes and stuff, so it looks… nice with that? Ermm… also, well originally I got these tattoos to kind of symbolise continuity, you know? Not all at once of course, but together they’re all, like, reminders I guess. That life goes on. Things get better. Like this one,” He pointed to the daisy and the swirls, “Reminds me of that time where my little sister handed me a daisy, when I took her out for a picnic once. We were both complaining and eating, I about my ex and her about exams.” He chuckled, tugging at his t-shirt. “She randomly plucked this out the ground and placed it behind my ear and said ‘Shou, we can’t keep of swirling around in our little… whirlpools of problems. If we can swim out, then, fine! But it’s not silly to ask for help, is it? I mean, I don’t know about you, but asking for help is better than drowning, don’t you think.’ She said the last phrase like a statement. Like, ‘c’mon Shou, stop wallowing and start swimming’. I don’t know, that’s just one… it might seem, I don’t know, silly? But-“

 

“No.” Kageyama spoke softly. “Not silly at all. Your sister, she seems, like… wise.”

 

Hinata chuckled, his eyes distant. “Wiser, prettier and probably more tolerable. Don’t tell her I ever said that though - she wouldn’t let me live it down!” _Prettier?_ Kageyama had yet to meet anyone who made his breath stop short like he did. He smiled at the thought of meeting Hinata’s family, smiling wider when Hinata made out like he expected it to happen.

 

Before Kageyama could speak somebody barged into his room. That someone being Tanaka. “TOOO-BIOOOOO- woah it’s dark in here, bro, what you doinnnn’?? How can you even see-“ He cut himself short, eyes wide at Kageyama, who was squinting at the sudden flood of light filling the room. “YO BRO… Are you a… webcam MODEL??” Hinata burst out laughing.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK??? RYU I AM GOING TO FUCKINSH—“

 

“Yoooo, no shame or anything… I’m glad you’re doing what you love, I guess?? Even though I didn’t kno---“

 

“rYU I’m NOT A WEBCAM MODEL YOU IMBICILE FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!” His bewilderment was replaced with chuckling as Hinata’s shrieks continued and Tanaka’s embarrassed expression dropped.

 

“Oh. Cool, who ya talking to then? You should probably put a shirt on or something, you know. So people won’t get the wrong idea.” He sauntered over, peering at the screen.

 

Kageyama smacked the back of his head. “THIS IS MY HOME MORON. And this is Hinata, from the work experience day, remember? Hinata, this is the baldy you mentioned.” Hinata greeted Tanaka, between giggles aimed mostly at the hurt look on his face. But that was overshadowed completely once Tanaka registered who Hinata was. As in _The_ Hinata Kageyama was Crushing Over™.

 

“Oh, _Hinataaaaaaa_. I see…” He waggled his eyebrows, causing Hinata to clamp his hand to his mouth to stop himself from spluttering. “Kageyama’s told me a lo----“ Somehow, between Kageyama marvelling at beautiful Hinata was when he laughed out loud and the mention of his name, his foot had perfectly contacted Tanaka’s leg, stopping his speech abruptly. Confused at Tanaka’s hasty stop, Hinata watched the two giddily. _What dorks_. Tanaka just glared at Kageyama, messing around with the masses of paper littering the desk instead.

 

He changed the subject swiftly. “Have you finished the marking yeeetttttt?? We’re going to start the film without you, you know Shittyama…” Kageyama checked the time, ignoring the insult, not realising it was nearly 10pm. He’d been talking to Hinata for a while, even though it felt like minutes.

 

“Ermmmm, yeah I guess so… Everything’s done.” He started packing everything into folders, as Tanaka nattered to Hinata. Their conversation was light. Hinata laughed at all of his stupid jokes, but whenever he looked up at the screen, Hinata’s eyes were glued to him and they shared a small, knowing smile, before his eye’s fleeted away. ‘Knowing’ as in aware of how shit Tanaka’s jokes were.

 

After everything was packed away, they said bye to Hinata, but Kageyama felt a tug on his insides. He wanted to stay and hear Hinata mumble about his tattoos and giggle for hours on end. If only Tanaka would leave, he could actually make it a bit more sentimental, but no the idiot didn’t get the hint.

 

“Erm, so I’ll see you soon…” Kageyama smiled, waving at the camera. Hinata nodded waving back.

 

“Bu-byyyyee Hinata!! MOVIE TIMEEEEE!!!” Tanaka shouted, rushing out of the room, yelling at Oikawa to get the popcorn out the microwave.

 

“He’s so precious!” Hinata giggled, curling the ends of his hair between his fingertips. It looked so fluffy. Kageyama didn’t know if he wanted to bury is head in the soft orange cloud or wind his fingers in it.

 

Kageyama scoffed, “That’s the last word I use, but yeah… erm, I should get going. I mean before Oikawa decided to join us too.”

 

Hinata smiled, rubbing his eyes as he yawned sleepily. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon Kageyamaa~”

 

“See you soon, Hinata. I’ll text you… um tomorrow?”

 

“Hmm ‘kay… have a fun movie night.”

 

They cut the line with fond smiles.

 

Hinata sighed, rolling on to his back, beaming up at his ceiling, which was adorned with glow-in-the-dark stars. He covered his face with his arm, screeching into it with glee. Their date night could come any slower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longggg date night chapter next !!!!!!! ahhhhhhh


	13. 'Date' Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of domestic abuse (physical/emotional).

Kageyama and Hinata had one thing in common at this point: they were both terribly anxious, but excitedly anticipating their Friday night together. The weeks leading up to it consisted of Oikawa outwardly reminding Kageyama of his romantic date, and Kageyama shouting that it wasn’t a date.

 

“ _It’s not a date Toouuuuuu!!!!_ ” Oikawa imitated, leaning against Kageyama’s desk. He rarely barged into his lessons, but today was an exception. He had come in for sugar paper, since Kageyama had a massive storeroom at the back of his class, which held most of the art supplies. It was also a great room for crying, eating and watching the latest episodes of drag race in, tried and tested by all of the art staff. The classroom was rowdy, the students blathering on about anything under the sun, which drowned out their conversation. Kageyama liked to switch up the teaching style depending on the vibes they were giving off. He knew the sun awoke the happiness in them all, even though they’d be complaining about the heat at the end of the day, so today wasn’t the day for a movie soundtrack, or hushed silence. April showers were frequent, however they were receiving lots of sun this year too, so the composition of their lessons was always a surprise.

 

“It’s really not, though.” Kageyama didn’t look up from his desktop, where he was researching art museums for a fieldtrip. It was that time of the year where exams were closer rather than further away, and the creativity was slowly being sucked away by their other studious subjects. Plus, they had been bugging him for a trip for a while.  

 

Oikawa scowled, rolling his eyes down at Kageyama. “Fine, hot stuff, it’s not a date. Hinata’s just really fucking into you so he’s cooking you a candle-lit three-course meal in his home, and you’re probably going to make out afterwards, but whatever. Not a date at all.” He smiled sweetly, hopping off the desk.

 

Kageyama gawked at him sauntering over to the storeroom, cheeks tinged red. _Stupid Tooru._ He mentions his love life so nonchalantly Kageyama himself probably knows less about it then him. _Was it a date?_ No it couldn’t be. Hinata just wanted to thank him that’s all, not that he needed to. Fucking hell. Now he was overthinking. No, they were friends spending time with each other. Completely innocent. It’s just that Kageyama was probably a lot more excited than he should be. No. Completely normal. Completely.

 

~

 

“TOOOOOORRUUUUUUU!!!! GET IN THE FUCKING CAR I’M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!” Kageyama shouted from his car window, eye’s on the clock. _18:14_. He had around 16 minutes to be at Hinata’s. _Honestly, this man: reminds me of my ‘date’ every day but then forgets about it on the actual day. Standard._

 

Oikawa came running down the steps, carrying his box of paperwork. Yes, a box. This is the teacher so against backpacks, because it would crease his suit, he carries around a flipping box. He never ceases to amaze Kageyama with his idiocy. “SOOOORR-YYYYY …” He thundered into the front seat, breathless, a chagrin expression plastered on his face.

 

“Whatever…” Kageyama muttered. He would definitely not have time to change now.

 

When they arrived at the flat Oikawa scowled at Kageyama’s pissed expression as he scuttled out the car. “Hey, you’ll thank me later for not having time to change ok, you actually look hot today, believe it or not.” He tapped the car roof and jogged up to their apartment, wishing Kageyama good luck. _Yeah, a hot mess._ “ALSO REMEMBER TO INVITE HINATA TO THE END OF TERM PARTY!!” Oikawa shouted as he began to drive off. He made a mental note, still scowling.

 

~

 

He paused in front of Hinata’s door, hearing a faint clanking of pots and pans from the outside. He hadn’t even checked if he looked presentable as all. _Great._ He knocked lightly, smoothing down his slacks and trying to loosen his tie with the one hand not clutching the bottle of alcohol-free champagne. This is the sight Hinata was met with as he opened the front door humming along to his ‘dance with me’ playlist, and needless to say he wasn’t disappointed.

 

“Ah, hiyaaaa!! C’mon in!!” He beamed, scooting out of the way.

 

Kageyama grinned warmly, hand dropping from his tie, “hey, ah-thanks!”

 

Hinata’s eyes danced all over Kageyama, who shuffled into his apartment. He was suddenly aware of his every move, his smile, the way his fingers fiddled with his hair. His eyes followed his long legs, and amazing ass to say the least. He had slightly un-tucked and unbuttoned his pale blue shirt, so it hung loosely from his tall frame, exposing his delicious décolletage. Honestly, if it were socially acceptable he would’ve climbed him like a squirrel on tree before/after admiring his every curve. Because, hey, Hinata was romantic like that. _He’s so gorgeous. How can he look like he just walked off a runway after a long day of work?? WORK? It’s not fair._ He hugged his knees to his chest on one side of the loveseat, as Kageyama filled him in about his week seated on the other side. Hinata was eager to fill the gaping space in between them, but he was afraid of getting too close and just falling into Kageyama’s intoxicating scent. The timer pulled him out of his thoughts, signalling that the food in the oven was done.

 

“Oop, that’s the mushroooommmsssss!!” Hinata squealed, jumping up to skip to the kitchen.

 

Kageyama followed curiously, sauntering to the kitchen behind him, leaning against the doorframe as he watched him, a fond smile spread across his lips. Hinata gingerly placed the starters on to two plates, his tongue sticking out with concentration. _He’s so cute._ The oversized pastel purple jumper he wore under his apron was slightly tucked into black ripped jeans, head bobbing to the music quietly humming in the background. The apron was the most obnoxious, making Kageyama scoff. It was an image of a ripped, bronze male torso.

 

“Love the apron, by the way.” Kageyama teased, walking into the kitchen leaning on the counter as Hinata checked some pots.

 

Hinata looked down, laughing. “What apron? Sorry don’t know what you’re talking about there, honey.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, promising himself that he would do anything for Hinata to call him honey again. Anything to feel that wave of excitement through him.

 

“Hey,” He stood beside Hinata, in front of the stove. “Do you want me to help out or anything?” He peered at the pots and pans on the cooker. “You really went all out, bloody hell!!”

 

Hinata stiffened at being so close to Kageyama, but he regained his posture, swatting away Kageyama’s prying hands. “HEY – no touchy until presented, greedy!!” Kageyama surrendered, backing away laughing. “Ummm, but you could mix the salad stuff? Everything’s in the colander, just put it in that glass bowl.”

 

“Yessirrr…” Kageyama did as he was told, for once, humming along to the Oh Wonder song playing.

 

“You like Oh Wonder?” Hinata quirked, coming over to his side, adding condiments to the salad.

 

Kageyama nodded down at him. “Like is an understatement.”

 

Their sides grazed a couple times as they prepared the salad. Hinata’s hip bopping against Kageyama’s upper thigh, and Kageyama bopped him back, his hip perfectly slotting into the curve of Hinata’s waist, causing the butterflies trapped in his stomach to escape to the rest of his body.

 

He couldn’t let Kageyama effect him like this, for heavens sake they were only standing next to each other. He cleared his throat, taking the bowl from his hands. “Ok, done! Now go sit down, I’ll bring it out!” Hinata ushered him out the kitchen, snapping jokingly.

 

“Let me hel-“

 

“Noooooo, I’m repaying you remember!! Now go, before I decide to accidently eat everything before it gets to the table.”

 

Kageyama mumbled under his breath, but obliged. The dining table was set in the corner of the living room, underneath a large window. The windowsill was adorned with various potted plants, flowers all in bloom and succulents fully plump. He sat down, eagerly awaiting the food. Hinata moseyed in carrying two plates, his cheeks rosy from the heat of the kitchen. He placed one in front of Kageyama, leaning over him, and then sat opposite, beaming. Kageyama sure was hungry, and now he definitely knew what for, as his eye’s trailed down Hinata’s side profile. He lingered at the gaping neckline of his jumper, exposing Hinata’s flushed neck and collar. What _wouldn’t_ he do for a taste of that…

 

Hinata’s voice roused him out of his steamy thoughts. “Here I present the starter: stuffed portobello mushrooms with a side salad. Bon appetite!” Hinata bowed extravagantly.

 

Kageyama leaned across the table, to Hinata’s surprise, flicking him on his forehead, also to Hinata’s surprise. “Moron.” He smirked.

 

“Hey!” Hinata rubbed his head, sticking out his tongue. He poured the alcohol-free champagne into the two flutes, and raised a glass, stalling. “Um… to happiness and un-poisoned food!” Their glasses clinked, and the night began.

 

The lighting around them was soft, a few candles burnt in the middle of the table. The night was clear, and skyline alight, always alive, perfectly complimenting their conversation. It flowed with ease, like a bubbling creek, flowing and hiccupping with laughter. They demolished the starter and main, which was Hinata’s favourite falafel burgers and sweet potato fries. Hinata watched Kageyama enjoy his cooking, smirking contently at his exaggerated groans. _And I thought I was the loud one._ Kageyama never failed with the compliments though. He constantly praised his home and cooking subtly, making Hinata glow with delight. Which he quite literally was. His hair was softened against the night sky behind him, cheeks soft, rosy and aching from smiling. How could Kageyama _not_ compliment him? However, Kageyama did catch himself rambling every now and then, making him mess up even more. But it only gained a sparkling giggle from Hinata, who grasped his sweater paws together, looking so fucking huggable, and Kageyama was too thrilled to be embarrassed, because _he_ was the reason for his smile in this moment.

 

~

 

“OH SHHHHI—“ Hinata launched up from his chair, Kageyama mid-sentence in a miscellaneous story about his first year of university. “I need to put the brownies in the oven!!!!” He shouted from the kitchen.

 

Kageyama entered the kitchen finding a ruffled Hinata changing the oven dial. “Done?”

 

“Done!” He beamed turning towards him. His face instantly fell as his eyes landed on the washing up in the sink. Kageyama followed his gaze, smirking.

 

“Great! Should we clean up while we wait or…” He started for the sink, but Hinata stopped him.

 

“Nooo, you’re my guest remember!! You don’t need to do—“

 

Kageyama grinned down at the exasperated puffy-cheeked Hinata. Before he could stop himself he placed said cheeks in his palms. “Look shorty, you’ve slaved away cooking all day, let me just help clean up!” He released Hinata, who of course had frozen at the sudden contact, and started with the plates.

 

Hinata pouted, sighing, but his heart wouldn’t fucking stop doing back-flips. _I hate him._ “Fine.” He pouted, beginning to clear the miscellaneous ingredients away, with his fleeting thoughts of Kageyama’s _large_ hands on his cheeks. _Calm the fuck down, Hinata._ An abrupt hiss from Kageyama, shook the fleeting thoughts away.

 

“Erghhh, for fucks… Hinata can you errr, help me out please?” Hinata turned, eyes landing on the dork. More like dad, but whatever. He rolled his eyes, as Kageyama motioned towards his tie meekly, which somehow had successfully draped itself into the sink, now soaking wet.

 

“You’re such a nerd.” Hinata snickered softly; loosening the tie from the other mans neck. He was terribly close, feeling Kageyama’s cool breath against his hair. He felt his eyes on him too. Hinata didn’t dare look up at the face barely inches away from his, not trusting himself to not fill the space between them. Instead he worked quickly, only making his fumbling worse, as Kageyama’s chest rose and fell from under his hands. Finally, after a lot of chuckling from Kageyama and Hinata telling him to shut up, the tie was off, messing up Kageyama’s hair in the process. Hinata chuckled at the cute, blushing man in front of him, hair askew, smile crooked and flashing teeth. He never wanted to forget _this_ Kageyama. Never. His hand mindlessly wandered up to ruffle his straight hair back down, while is thoughts wondered what his morning hair looked like. _Did it lie flat? Was it a complete birds nest? Whatever it was, he was sure it was wonderful_. His hand lingered above Kageyama’s ear, and their eyes locked as their laughter died down. Hinata realised a weird look in Kageyama’s eyes, confused – no dismayed? He dropped his arm, clutching a fist as he carried on tidying. Kageyama furrowed his brows at whatever had just happened. All he knew is that he had wanted it to last a little longer. He turned back to the washing, visualising the way Hinata’s body cosied against his, his smile even brighter up close, lashes dark and wispy.

 

Hinata gasped, whining. “NoooOO I THINK THE BROWNIES ARE BURNT—SHIT. HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPP—WE WERE RIGHT HERE!!!”

 

Kageyama turned at Hinata’s outburst, drying his hands as he made his way to the stove. “Hey, hey stop, you’re going to burn yourself Hinata!” He lightly removed the knife from Hinata’s working hand, who faltered upon feeling the coolness of his fingers again, thoughts about salvaging the brownie vanishing from his mind for a moment. He wanted him to hold his palms against his own warm cheeks again, feeling them trace down his neck and bac— _FUCK if this is what is going to happen every time we make physical contact, I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself._

 

“Why are you so dramatic, it doesn’t even look bad!” Kageyama chuckled, cutting up the dessert and placing them on plates, unaware of Hinata’s behaviour.

 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Noooo, it was supposed to be gooey and beautiful – not - not non-gooey and non-beautiful.” He crossed his arms, leaning against the counter as he watched Kageyama.

 

“Well I’m willing to eat anything you make, so looks like there’s more for me.” Kageyama shrugged, taking the plates to the dining table.

 

Hinata bit his lip, smiling, making a mental note to learn and perfect all of Kageyama’s favourite dishes. He really did know how to sweet-talk someone, that’s for sure. Hastily, Hinata grabbed a tub of ice cream and whipped cream from the fridge, joining the other man within a few moments.

 

“She’s beauty, she’s grace.” Kageyama made a show of taking his first spoonful. What followed had Hinata spluttering even more. He outwardly groaned, clutching the front of his shirt, as his eyes closed.

Kageyama grinned up at Hinata’s expression, “I think you may have witnessed my orgasm face, you know. Congrats, its seen by very few.” He said smugly.

 

“Are you telling me you refuse grace that _lovely_ expression upon others? Why? Hm, because they’ll probably fall in love so quick, they won’t know what hit them?” Hinata fired cheekily, head cocked to the side.

 

“More like because I’ve hardly really been in any intimate relationships,” He said complacently, “but I like that one better.” Winking, he licked his spoon clean, dissolving Hinata’s mind into hysterics. _Make eating look sexy, tick._

But he was curious. “You’ve never been in many relationships?” Hinata pressed, playing with the melted ice cream.

 

Kageyama nodded slowly, bopping the spoon on his pink lips. “Well… no not really. I don’t know. I’ve been in one, I guess? It’s weird talking about past relationships for me, like, they were fun, but never fulfilling, you know. Yeah, fair enough good sex here and there, but that’s it? I don’t know, I guess I just haven’t met the right guy.” He shrugged, looking back at Hinata, who frankly was surprised, but he also understood.

 

“Hmm, yeah I guess… I mean, my relationships we’re never really that great either.” Takeshi’s image flashed in his mind, but he pushed it out, unaffected. “But there was this one girl I dated when I was around 15/16ish – she was super cute and all we did is laugh and mess around – honestly the only good thing about secondary school was _her_. Otherwise it was pretty shit for everyone, right?” He chuckled, getting up and stretching. “Hey, wanna watch a movie or something?”

 

Kageyama nodded, following Hinata over to the sofa. A big fluffy rug was spread in front of it, separating the T.V from the loveseat. Hinata sat crossing his legs, arranging the pillows so Kageyama could sit next to him. His thigh brushed Hinata’s knee as he snuggled down. “So, you didn’t like school much?”

 

Hinata screwed his face up, clicking a random movie on Netflix. “Well, no. Not really. The only good memories I have are of those with ‘friends’; people I don’t really talk to anymore. Other than that, it was just a cycle of stress and sadness. But then I think about the _other_ dark times I’ve had, and… it just gets worse really.” He chuckled again, it not reaching his eyes.

 

Kageyama nodded slowly, analysing Hinata’s distant expression. He didn’t say anything for a while. “I kinda always laid low, ignoring everyone, excluding Tanaka and Oikawa of course. Even then, I hardly saw them towards the end of school, since we took different courses, but it didn’t matter because I knew they were always _there_. Plus, believe it or not my teachers were so great! It all changed in college though – no one cared then. Otherwise, I was just that weird emo art kid, ha!”

 

Hinata finally looked over to him, now grinning cheekily. “Nothing much has changed then, right?”

 

Kageyama shoved him lightly, causing Hinata to yelp and poke him with his foot. Kageyama grimaced at his sloth socks, before grabbing his ankles placing them on his lap. “Cute socks, but nice people don’t kick.” He grinned smugly, releasing Hinata’s ankles, instead leaning his hands on top of Hinata’s shins. Hinata was surprised at how comfortable Kageyama was with him. It made him happy. Really, insanely happy. They sat like this for while; Hinata lying on his side, legs sprawled over Kageyama’s lap, who sat back, cheek mushed against his fist. They laughed in unison, followed by groans at how awful the humour was and complained about why people chose to live in haunted houses in the middle on the woods, and didn’t expect weird things to happen.

 

Kageyama glanced down at the side table flanking the sofa, turning the lamp on search for his phone. His eyes fell upon an envelope, Hinata’s name in red cursive written upon it. The calligraphy was so lovely, the style almost haunting.

 

“Hey, this calligraphy is so beautiful! The red ink has dried so nicely.” He felt Hinata’s legs stiffen, and pull away from him. He turned towards him, noticing a look of fear on his face as the light from the television flashed aimlessly, lighting up his startled expression.

 

“Red ink?” Hinata muffled, eye’s darting over to the side table, but he made no attempt to reach out, hands in fists rooted to his lap. _He couldn’t have gotten in, could he?_

 

Kageyama glanced at him quizzically, tentatively handing the envelope over. “Yeah, umm…”

 

When his eyes fell upon the opened envelope Hinata instantly relaxed. _It’s just the old envelope. Everything is fine_. He crumpled it up in his hand, chucking it over his shoulder. “Yeah but…don’t need that shit in my life.”

 

“Hinata?” Kageyama pressed, angling his body towards Hinata, who had his eyes glued to the screen, as if the bizarre situation hadn’t happened.

 

“Hmmm?” He bit his lip, glancing over at Kageyama quickly, before looking back towards the screen. The whole atmosphere had shifted. Hinata focussed his attention on the TV but his mind was somewhere else, anywhere else but here right now. He didn’t want Kageyama to find out like this, like it was his dirty little secret. Because it wasn’t. It wasn’t something to be romanticised by letters. It was creepy as hell.

 

“Is everything ok?” Kageyama tried again. “Who… who wrote you that, um, letter?”

 

Hinata glanced back over at Kageyama, eyes looking anywhere but his face as he nibbled at his bottom lip, like he was deliberating whether or not to tell him.

 

Kageyama leaned over, placing his hand gently on Hinata’s knee. “It’s ok.” He whispered. “You don’t need to tell me anything, ok? I just want you to be ok.”

 

Hinata nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowed. But, to his own surprise, he faced Kageyama, crossing his legs so they were parallel to his thigh. He released his lip, visibly pink from the pressure _._ Kageyama waited, eye’s never leaving Hinata’s face, passively letting him know he was here to listen, always. “No… I, um, I want to tell you.” Hinata swallowed the unease in his throat, coughing. “That… letter. It was from my ex. Tadeshi.” He said his name, without emotion. Like that was all it was: a name. Which, it was. Hinata held nothing to it, since the person it belonged to was nothing to him. Nothing. But Kageyama, he was something. He made his breath catch and smile widen. He wanted to tell him everything he’s done, hear his dreams, especially when he looked at him with those eyes, filled with intensity or crinkled with a smile. It didn’t matter, as long as it was him. Yet the lump in his throat didn’t budge.

 

Hinata sighed, looking directly into Kageyama’s now thoughtful eyes. “My abusive ex.”

 

He watched him closely. His soft expressions suddenly contorted, accentuating the sharp angles. Eyebrows furrowed, he stiffened, visibly upset. He shuffled closer to Hinata, reaching for clenched fists in his lap. “You don’t need to…”

 

“No. I-He was terrible.” He plunged into the story, staring at their hands, focussing on the way Kageyama’s thumb softly brushed against his skin, sending comforting chills up his arms. “We met when I was in college. It was cute at first. We’d just chill and go for dates to the cinema, stuff like that. But there were warning signs: he didn’t like me hanging around with other people all the time, was totally against me getting tattoos.” He scoffed. “That mess kinda escalated to obsessive behaviour and emotional manipulating. Apparently not seeing him everyday meant I didn’t love him anymore. If he ‘caught’ me texting another friend, it _apparently_ made him feel worthless. It was all about _him_. I-I didn’t eat, slept **too** much, looked like a living corpse. It was… weird. My nails were bitten down to the beds.” He stared down at them now, healthy and polished with glitter. “My grades dropped, people barely saw me, and everything was in fucking shambles. At first I pushed all the worried people away. He made me… He made me think I was unlovable.”

 

Kageyama sharply inhaled, muttering curses under his breath. “Fucking red-headed chicken-shit jackass, I fucking can’t fuckin-“

 

Hinata giggled unexpectedly, squeezing his hand as he sniffled. His eyes were misty, but a tear didn’t dare fall. He’d shed too many for his past, nevertheless it was always painful to revisit. “Shut up, potty mouth. Let me finish.” Kageyama nodded curtly, head leaning on the cushions as he stared up at Hinata, waiting. “But yeah, he would feed me these vile, toxic ideas about love that, _news flash_ , weren’t remotely close to love at all. It clicked when he started to get physical.” Kageyama’s grasp tightened. “He pushed me around at first, then fully slapped me in the face. So I just left. Left and didn’t look back. He apologised, started crying. Said he would never hit me again. Spewed bullshit, basically. It’s funny now in retrospective, because he literally slapped the sense into me.” He felt Kageyama flinch at his bluntness. “I think I’m lucky in that sense. Others aren’t as lucky as me, and it’s not their fault. It’s never their fault. Which took me way too long to realise.” He sighed. “But yeah, I confronted him with a friend, who never left my side throughout everything, and moved away. That town was never great anyway, so I don’t miss it that much. But once I got my qualifications I flung myself into work and actually mending myself. Building my walls up again, as cliché as that sounds, surrounded myself with people who told me I could be loved. Which, _shit_ \- it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. Suga helped me a lot through that.” He smiled, faintly. “Got me out of my room, since we went to the same art class in uni. Helped me start doing things I had once loved. That’s actually around the time I got my first tattoo, by the way. You wanna see?” His eyes sparkled and Kageyama nodded, probably more vigorously than he should’ve.

 

Hinata lifted his jumper, releasing an array of swirling black ink on his delicious torso. He pointed to one along his right ribcage. A simple, small bird’s cage, ivy wound around the bars. It was different from the rest of the bold lines and symbols. But it was cute. Hinata studied Kageyama, watching how his eyes flittered across his other tattoos. He blushed dropping his jumper, to Kageyama’s dismay.

 

“Yeah, my style has changed a lot since then. I was really into cages and abandoned things… but this tat’ will always be loved, to say the least.” He stopped talking abruptly, aware of how much he had nattered on. He kept his eyes trained downwards, not daring to look up at Kageyama.

 

All the while Kageyama’s mind was buzzing. The waves of emotion hit him, without warning. He was upset, angry and appalled but also filled with pride for Hinata. He’d come so far, and that’s all he needed to worry about now – the present. He placed his hand underneath Hinata’s chin, cocking his head up to look at him. He smiled down at him. “You’re happy now right?”

 

Hinata, taken back at the gesture, nodded into his hand. “Insanely happy.”

 

“Good.” He dropped his hand, still locking eyes with the other. “But I swear to God, if he even tries to _breathe_ near you again I will break his damn chicken neck.”

 

Hinata giggled, but quietened when he noticed the hardness in Kageyama’s expression.

 

“I’m serious, Hinata.” He murmured. “You know I’m always here for you, ok? If you ever need me to-– anything. Let me know, please?” It’s almost like he was pleading, but none of that mattered anymore. Because he wanted to be there for Hinata, his friend, who certainly doesn’t deserve to deal with that shit **ever** again.

 

Hinata nodded, “I will. And… I’m always here for you too, ok?”

 

Now Kageyama chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Of course you are short-stuff.”

 

Hinata slapped his arm lightly, but a crease was still pressed between Kageyama’s brows.

 

“I can’t believe he had the audacity to beckon you, that day. And I just sat here.” He almost muttered to himself, fingers playing with his buttom lip.

 

Hinata nudged him again, shocked. “Kageyama! You couldn’t have known – plus he just wanted to get coffe—“

 

“Coffee?! What the fuck does he think this is? A fucking casual reunion??” He groaned into his hands. “You didn’t go did you?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Well shit... How did it go?” Kageyama watched Hinata’s sheepish expression, deadpanned.

 

“He wanted to try again??” Kageyama almost yelled, but Hinata shushed him. “I obviously said ‘no’, so nothing to worry about. It felt… good to not run from it, you know? Even though he deserved none of my time – “

 

“Too fucking right!”

 

Hinata laughed at Kageyama’s out burst, marvelling at how easy it was to talk to him about a topic he’d always had trouble with. He didn’t feed him cliché bullshit. He just listened and wanted to know if he was happy. If that wasn’t blissful, Hinata didn’t know what was. He looked over at the man, his stormy eyes and crossed arms, the same eye’s which softened and relaxed as he laughed.

 

“You really need to control your swearing you know, how are you even a teacher?!!”


	14. Those Thoughts Again

“Ok, so I still need to buy the drinks and stuff for the party next week - don’t tell Dai I’m behind schedule! He definitely said Suga is coming, and you’ve told Hinata is and…” Oikawa trailed off, noticing Kageyama’s lack of interest.

 

He’d actually realised Kageyama’s withdrawal from, well, everything, this past week _. Ever since the date._ He didn’t pry, guessing they may have argued, but it was weird since Kageyama had come home quite happy. He’d spilled all the beans, to the point where even Oikawa, the King of romance, didn’t want to hear Kageyama’s rambles about how cute, remarkable and lovely Hinata was. This mood has to end since, one, it saddened Oikawa seeing his friend like this, and also it was just really annoying when he couldn’t get a kick out of the other.

 

“OK THAT’S IT!!” Oikawa grabbed the steering wheel, making a show of pulling it towards him. Kageyama flipped, pushing him away.

 

“w-WHAT THE FUCK! TO----WHAT THE FUCk??!?” He regained his composure, eyes wildly darting from the road to Oikawa.

 

“PULL OVER.” Oikawa sat cross-armed in the passenger seat, staring out the window. Kageyama was confused as fuck to say the least, but he pulled over, thankful the road was clear of other cars.

 

“Can you tell me what the fuck that was all about???!!!” Kageyama grumbled into his palms, after bringing the car to a stop.

 

“It was just to get your attention – I wasn’t really going to DO ANYTHING C’MON KAGEYAMA!!”

 

“THERE ARE OTHER WAYS OF GETTING MY ATTENTION FOR FUCKS SA—“

 

“OK, OK! Look, I’m sorry.”

 

Kageyama sighed, eyes softening slightly. “Well, you have my attention _now_ go ahead.” He threw his arms up, huffing.

 

Oikawa turned towards him. “What is UP with you? This whole week I can practically SEE the raincloud above your head, and it’s not only me! I swear I heard your students whispering about it when they left your class the other day. So,” He lifted Kageyama’s chin, to face him. “Tell me.”

 

Kageyama shook his head away, remaining silent for a while. “We can’t be… together…”

 

Oikawa furrowed his brows, waiting for him to go on.

 

“…Together like, like _that_ …”

 

“Why?” He was obviously talking about Hinata.

 

Kageyama exhaled. “We just…can’t, Tou. He needs someone… stable. Who can look after him for a change, you know. He doesn’t need me to be fumbling around after him. He’s built this whole new life, and I don’t want to ruin that.” He whispered the last words.

 

Oikawa was stunned and confused to say the least. “Where’s all this coming from, Tobio?” He watched as Kageyama fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably, before he turned to face him.

 

“Hinata was… He was in an abusive relationship, Tooru. Like, really fucking bad and I just… I don’t want to weigh him down. Like I weigh you, and every other person ever, down.“

 

Oikawa was stunned but this sudden outburst. It must really have been eating away at his peace of mind. “TOBIO!! Don’t you dare. No, don’t you dare start this.” He yelped. “You’re not, nor never were, a burden. You’re my best friend! I-“ He stopped, calming himself down, squeezing his eyes shut. “You’re my very anxious _best_ friend… And I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re not annoying, you’re not deadweight. You’re smart and funny, and a sarcastic arsehole, and that’s why I love you!!” They both chuckled light-heartedly, breaking up the sombre mood. “Getting in your head like that is only damaging to you – worrying isn’t worth it right?”

 

Kageyama nodded slightly at Oikawa’s pleading eyes, not wanting to upset him further. “Right.”

 

~

 

That night Oikawa insisted he stay home with Kageyama, so they could chill and watch a random Disney movie, but Kageyama wouldn’t have it. He was fine, he just really needed to think. So Oikawa went off to see his sister, leaving Kageyama with an empty apartment. With that, Kageyama huddled in his room, staring down at the new blank page of his sketchbook spread across his bed, along with various pots of pens, paint and pencils spilling into the softness of the duvet. The curtains were drawn apart, allowing the last of the dying light to filter into his room. Summer was coming. Kageyama was never really fond of summer. A few hours of heat had him sweating and hot headed, but he was learning to love it.

 

He grabbed a piece of charcoal and began to draw. Black, thick lines covered the page, and eventually a wave emerged. He’d been waiting for this, to just sit down an draw his emotions out, and hopefully away. But he knew that this one wouldn’t just go away with a flick of his wrist, he would have to talk about it sooner or later.

 

Hinata had probably picked up on his quietness, whether it was the brushing off any plans to meet up, or hastily making up excuses to shorten conversations. So he’d completely messed everything up anyway. _How could Hinata and I even work out – he needed someone stronger and just… better. I would be another problem he’d have to deal with._ Kageyama scoffed to himself. _Like he’d even want to date me. But being around him… it only makes me want him more. His smile was infectious, his laughter could clear away the rain cloud above my head, and the set, determined glint in his eyes makes me want to do climb mountains. For him, and him alone. I can’t allow myself to tumble deeper into this well of affection for him, but being away has only proven to make me thirstier._ He stared down at the page. He had absent-mindedly begun sketching out Hinata’s face in pencil on a whole new page. The sweeping of his hair, curve of his lips, and cute small nose were coming to life. _He’s so beautiful._ Kageyama traced his jaw with his fingertip. _Erhghghgh, I hate love. This was love, right? That crushing feeling of not being with someone._ That someone being a high-energy ball of sunshine he should probably find annoying to the bone. _I’m being dramatic for literally no reason. No wonder Tou and I are friends._ He sighed, using coloured pencils to shade in the blush in Hinata’s cheeks. _Will anyone ever be able to love me?_

 

Much later into the night, Oikawa tiptoed into the dark apartment, peeping into Kageyama’s room after nobody replied to his whispers. He smiled fondly at younger man, lit by the glow of fairy lights hanging on the headboard. He was sprawled on his bed sleeping silently among a mass of stationery and paper, black marker clutched in his hand. Oikawa dislodged the sketchbook from beneath his thigh, scrutinising the drawings. The two dated with today’s date were random to say the least. The first Oikawa laid eyes on was a pencil portrait of Hinata looking away and laughing with his head tossed back, a starry sky behind him. It was lovely; capturing all his features wonderfully, a deep pink blush the only colour on the page. _Wow, Kageyama really must be in deep_. His smiled faltered when he turned the page, a smudged sketch of tsunami wave emerging from the thrashing sea. Sleeting rain cut through the page, and he realised the smudging was from dried teardrops. _Poor Tobio… This was really getting to him._ Oikawa cleared the bed, gently spreading a light blanket over Kageyama and closing the curtains. _He can’t run forever, and he’ll realise that_. He closed the door behind him, giving a forlorn look to the sleeping Kageyama over his shoulder. Oikawa just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

 

~

 

Hinata was confused at the least. He huffed, placing his phone to the side. Kageyama had turned down yet another opportunity for them to meet up, and Hinata was obviously upset. He said he has tons of marking, but come on, one measly café date? Was that too much to ask? He moped into the staff room, finding Suga sitting at his laptop, sipping at his tea.

 

Suga rolled his eyes at his pout, as Hinata came to sit next to him. “No luck?” Unfortunately, he had been the one to endure Hinata’s constant misfortune with Kageyama. Suga didn’t mind it, heck, he was glad to see Hinata find an interest in someone after so long. It was nice seeing his friend excited about someone again.

 

Hinata groaned. “Nooooo… It’s just a small meeting too! Do you think he hates me?”

 

“Hinata! He’s a working man too, you know, let him live!! Just because he’s been busy doesn’t mean you get to moan!!” Suga tutted, flicking him playfully.

 

Suga was obviously right and he was being childish, but he definitely wasn’t wrong about the change in Kageyama, even if they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

 

“Fine. You’re right.” He sniffed. “But he _has_ been really distant with me… Ever since after Saturday… Do you think, maybe, I scared him off?”

 

Suga stopped typing and squeezed Hinata’s hand. “Honey…”

 

“I did tell him about the whole Tadeshi thing…” Hinata shook his head. “No. He’s not like that. He wouldn’t. It’s something else. It has to be.” He placed his head on Suga’s shoulder. “I hate this. Why wont he just talk to meeeee…”

 

“Just give him some space, Hinata. Kageyama’s a good man. He’ll come to you in time, ok?” He ruffled his hair. “Hey, you’ll probably see him at the party – I’m sure he’ll be fine by then!!”

 

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

He wasn’t really sure what to think. _Am I reading into this too much?_ He knew Kageyama was usually quite a private person, like a closed bud, but Hinata had found that as their friendship had progressed he’d bloomed and become so much more open towards him. Yes, Kegaeyama fumbled around his attempts to flirt, then laughed and apologised for his own goofiness. But that was one of the many things Hinata loved about him. He was quiet and Hinata would respect that. For now.

 

Suga went back to typing, but the feeling of unease didn’t leave Hinata’s stomach. I’ll talk to him at the party – he definitely won’t have an excuse then. Right now thinking too much isn’t helpful at all – he’d learnt that that hard way. Hinata would give him the time Kageyama needed, but they would talk about this, whatever _this_ was, sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: long ass party chapter stay tuned kids


	15. pARTy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR STILL READING AND DEALING W ME!! i truly don't deserve u ily

Today was the infamous ‘pARTy’ ( _yes you read that right_ ) and Kageyama was not looking forward to it to say the least. The ‘pARTy’ was an annual party (go figure), which the art department held for the teachers. It occurred just before exams started, so at the end of May, to congratulate everyone for getting through yet another year and it was just an excuse to get wild, to be honest. They invited their surrounding departments, and guests that had helped them throughout the year too. The drama studio was always where it was set, since the speakers and lights were free to use and it was quiet spacious. It was the perfect place for an intimate gathering. The previous parties has had been loved and the turn out was always great, however among the students they were an old folks tale, so the topic always sparked discussion around this time.

 

“Sensei, when’s the pARTy then?” Kai asked randomly, into the quiet classroom. They students were all buzzing with stress and excitement, as they prepared for their final exams. The excitement was mostly due to today being the last day of college before they broke up for study leave. They’d still have to come in for exams, and of course Kageyama had arranged an end of year trip for the class, to see a few galleries and mooch around near the docks for a day. The class had the option to go to a theme park too, but they agreed against it. This was secretly why they were his favourite class.

 

Kageyama snorted at Kai’s question, pushing his glasses up and rolling his eyes. “What party? Sorry, don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Kai sighed, muttering to Hiro. “See, told you it doesn’t exist.” He got back to his work, but his outburst sparked up a conversation among the other students.

 

Kageyama returned to his computer screen, but his thoughts difted to the party too, which was occurring later today. He definitely didn’t want to go, mainly because he’d have to seen Hinata, who probably would either be severely pissed at him, or would act like nothing was happening. Kageyama didn’t know which was worse at this point. Why did he have to be so painfully awkward? And no, not that _cute_ _type_ of awkward, but that raw, ugly type; it made him want to repeatedly bang his head against the table. But he also _did_ want to go, mainly because he’d have an opportunity to see Hinata, and he was kinda-sorta-really craving his attention right now. But also it was the last thing he wanted. Who knew his life would be this much of mess.

 

The speculation died down, since the only thing on the students’ mind would be information, exam preparation, and yet more needless information. Their conversations switched to ‘paint types’ and ‘the best times to drink coffee for maximum effectiveness.’ The bell rang and Kageyama dismissed them quickly, knowing they were aching to leave. They all hurriedly grabbed for their bags, packing away hastily. Kageyama stood at the front of the class, clearing his throat. “Hey guys!! Listen up. You’ve all worked tremendously hard this year, and heck, for the entire time you’ve been in education, no doubt. Put in these extra hours, rest and most importantly take care of yourselves! You always come before grades, ok?”

 

They all chimed their random replies, dashing out the door, some handing in last minute permission slips and money for the trip. Once the last student was out Kageyama outwardly groaned. _Today had really dragged._ Before he could even begin shutting down the desktop, Oikawa bombarded into the room, all smiles and shouts, tie already off.

 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS???? PARTYYYY TIMEEE!!! C’MON TOBS – WE NEED TO GO HELP DECORATE AND THEN GET CHANGED!! THE SCHED’ IS TIGHT FAM!!!!” Before Kageyama could even complain about several things wrong with his outburst, including being called ‘Tobs’, he was whisked away swiftly.

 

They departed into the drama studio, which had been empty all day, since the drama students used the main hall for rehearsals, which had given them the full day to decorate. The walls were draped with steamers, loads of large balloons filled with glitter swayed against all four walls, and smaller fairy-light-filled balloons flanked the small red carpet leading into the room. In the corner a large table started, filled with a large assortment of food, desserts and drinks, and ended at the other side of the room. So a whole wall dedicated to food. The party is already going well and it hadn’t even started. Next to that was a minibar, where the mixologist created any concoction you could wish for. Quite literally: Oikawa always was up for mixing weird flavours.

 

Oikawa began ticking things off his clipboard, distributing orders. “Ok, here’s the laptop. Sort out the playlist you’ve put together and give it to the DJ, please?” Kageyama nodded, knowing the drill, as Oikawa skipped over to the technician to make sure the lights were working. He loved putting together playlists. His spotify was filled with random playlists for every mood, whether it was ‘subdued’ or ‘walking through a forest’, whatever that meant. He double-checked the list and handed the USB over to the DJ, who’d hopefully play to the atmosphere throughout the night. Kageyama was a firm believer in the music being able to make or break a party.

 

Once everything was sorted, Oikawa, Kageyama, Daichi, Tanaka and Asahi stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the lights to go off. They shrieked once the lights dimmed, leaving them in darkness. The spotlights suddenly flickered on, sending bursts of pinks, blues and yellows around the room, in soft beams and swirling patterns. They awed at everything, Tanaka hooting with glee. It did look pretty damn pretty, especially how the streamers and glitter reflected off the lights. Quite like a mini, intimate prom, but for teachers.

 

“WELL DONE BOYS!!” Oikawa brought them into a group hug awkwardly, jumping up and down while everyone else struggled against his grasp. “Ok, we have approx. 25 mins before everyone starts arriving, so GO!!” He clapped his hands haughtily. “GO GET GLAMMED UP MY BEAUTIES!!!” They all cheered half-heartedly, dispersing to different areas to sort themselves out.

 

Kageyama and Oikawa scuttled into Kageyama’s classroom, removing their outfits from the storeroom. Oikawa, being extra, was wearing a black silk cape, which swept the floor. It tied in a perfect bow under his shirt collar. To top it all off he wore a small silver crown, which nearly gost lost in his wavy locks. He looked like a prince. Kageyama scowled at his excessiveness, but deep down he was obviously glad Oikawa was having a good time. Kageyama reluctantly shrugged on his clothes, snapping his suspenders in place, not really bothering to fix his hair.

 

“HEY!! WE LOOK SO CUTE – SMILE!!” Oikawa snapped a picture, which Kageyama fleetingly smiled for. “Hmmm…” Oikawa analysed him. “But you’re missing something…” He fished around his bag, clutching a tub of gold glitter. He smiled sweetly towards Kageyama, cocking his head to the side. _For fucks sake_. “Can I pleasssseeeee~ put some glitter highlight on you? Pleaaasseeeee~~~~”

 

Kageyama groaned, rolling his eyes. Nevertheless he stomped to a seat and propped his head up, removing his glasses. “Fine. Knock yourself out.” Oikawa squealed, beginning to dab the glitter glue on his cheekbones. _The least I can do is not spoil today. A little glitter and faking a few smiles is worth seeing Oikawa happy._

 

“Perfect!” He grabbed Kageyama’s hand. “LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTEDDDDD!!!!!”

 

Before Kageyama could scoff they were out the door, laughing and singing whatever came to their heads.

 

~

 

Everyone was somewhat tipsy. Either that or completely flat-out drunk. One of those people being Tanaka, who was throwing down _all_ he could on the dance floor, while Kageyama watched amused from the side lines. Poor Asahi had been dragged up with him, but fortunately he had Noya, who twirled around him giggling so he wasn’t completely uncomfortable. It had been a cute night so far. Everyone was chatting, drinking, eating and getting weird temporary tattoos. The music fitted the mood of the room, from being upbeat to chilled, everything just _fit_. The night was still early though. Kageyama’s eyes would flutter to the door every few minutes, or do a double take when the orange lights flared against the wall mirrors. He was looking for a certain someone, despite dreading that someone spotting him. _Go figure_. He wasn’t having a bad time. The pARTy could never be _bad_. But he probably would be having a much better time if a certain tattooed doe-eyed cutie were here to accompany him. He frowned into his lemonade, hating how much of an effect Hinata had on him. _Damn him and his perfect smile, and glowing skin and infectious laugh and… well everything._ Oikawa broke him out of his thoughts, shoving a stick of candyfloss into his hands, fresh from the machine.

 

 _Somebody else_ by _the 1975_ thumped on the speakers when he walked in. He looked small walking into the darkness, but he brought the light. He scanned the room quickly, the colours bouncing off of him, like ping-pong balls. And he looked glorious. His white short-sleeved t-shirt clasped at his biceps, framing snaking tattoos wonderfully. His black tie was askew, like he’d just done it up, and his shoes were a bright, dazzling gold, of course, the glitter dancing along to the bass. He wouldn’t be Hinata without a pop of _some_ kind of colour. His mouth formed a cute ‘o’ as he scanned the crowd. Kageyama, haing spotted him straight away, swerved to face the desserts table. _Way to go, scaredy-cat._ He watched Hinata spot Suga, from the cornor of his eye, and run up to him beaming, causing a small part of his chest to ache, yearning for the same.

 

“KAGEYAMA MY MAN!!” A (tipsy) maths teacher thumped him on his shoulder, snapping his attention away and engaging him in conversation. He picked at a cupcake as they spoke; laughing while his mind was completely elsewhere. A few moments later a small tap on his shoulder shook him out his daydream/ conversation. _Thank you, who ever you are._ He turned to face his saviour, only to be met with soft brown eyes and a sunny smile.

 

“Hey, you.” Hinata breathed, sipping his drink. Kageyama gulped, turning back to the maths teacher to apologise, only to realise he was already off bellowing somewhere else. Thankfully.

 

Kageyama turned back, trying a small smile. “Hey. Um, glad you could make it!” He wiped away stray crumbs away on his hands with a napkin, busying them with something to do. He trained his eyes away from Hinata’s mouth, having caught eye of Hinata’s tongue piercing. _He must’ve take it out before…it’s so hot, why would he do that? No, it’s not hot, it’s not… Oh who the fuck am I kidding it reall--._

 

“Ah yeah…” Hinata nodded, marvelling at the hall. “It’s really… something. Definiety a p _ART_ y for sure.” He sniggered, motioning towards the far corner of the room, where cans of paint were lined up next to a huge white sheet, breaking Kageyama from his daydream.

 

He chuckled in reply. “Yep, Oikawa’s famous idea. You have to try and throw sponges of paint into the buckets aligned at the end. If you get three you win a free drink, if you missed you’re still part of the project, since there are various stencils lining the sheet.”

 

Hinata awed, “Wow, that’s actually a clever idea.” Little did Kageyama know, he was aweing at him too. Hinata’s eyes lapped up what Kageyama was serving, thirsty after ages of not seeing him. It was magnetising. From the black-rimmed glasses perched upon his nose to the suspenders hugging his chest to his gorgeous legs, Hinata didn’t know where to look first. His hair was messy, and he looked tired, but, of course, he’d been busy. The glitter upon his high cheekbones complimented his blush splendidly, tying knots in Hinata’s stomach. He’d missed him so much, but even know Kageyama was different. He stood away from him. Each time Hinata stepped forward, he shimmied back. He didn’t look him in the eye, and stopped himself doing that crinkly-crooked smile, that made Hinata want to kiss him right then and there.

 

“Right!! Who knew Oikawa was capable?!” They laughed heartily, both missing this interaction. They smiled into the silence that followed, basking in it, but looking in any other direction than towards each other. Neither of the pair wanted to mention the elephant in the room, however Hinata needed to get to the bottom of this. What ever _this_ was. No matter how awkwardly painful it was going to be.

 

“Hey…Kageyama?” Hinata stared up at the taller man, raising his voice against the music.

 

“Hmm?” Kageyama glanced down at him momentarily before focusing on swirling the drink in his cup.

 

Hinata gulped down the last of the “Oikawa Special”, which was probably 90% vodka. _Fuck it._ “What’s been up with you these past couple of weeks? I’ve… I’ve realised, I don’t know… are you ok?” He furrowed his brows, searching Kageyama’s expression, who was pretty thrown by the other’s bluntness.

 

“Erm, sure? I mean… I’ve had a lot of, you know, marking… and…” He sighed, noticing his drabbling was anything but convincible.

 

“I… I just thought I did something wrong? I know I can be really, well, intense an—“ Hinata began babbling, his weeks of worries finally coming to the surface.

 

Kageyama’s face contorted into disbelief. “No!! NO! No, Hinata! You’ve never done anything wrong! Never…” Kageyama was morified with himself. _I made Hinata feel this way? Like he was the problem?_ “I’m so, so sorry I made you feel that way… This is exactly the reason why I’m not good for you, I—“ He muttered, wanting to be anywhere but this conversation right now.

 

Hinata scrutinised at the hurt masking Kageyama’s face. “What… what do you mean, not good for me?”

 

A blush rose up from Kageyama’s neck, channelling the burgundy colour of his suspenders. “Ah, nevermind, um… Do you want another drink or—“ He made a break for the minibar, only to be stopped by Hinata’s grasp around his wrist.

 

Hinata rolled his eyes, huffing. “Come on.” He murmured, pulling Kageyama towards the door. He tried to resist, nonetheless following silently in the end, stopping his defying at Hinata’s cold stare. He bumped into people on the way out, mumbling apologies and shrugging his shoulders at Oikawa’s perplexed expression as they left through the door.

 

They got to the car park, where Hinata finally let go, storming away to his car without looking back, leaving Kageyama standing there, clueless. He rushed to follow Hinata after a few moments, who’d already started the engine.

 

“Ermm, so, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Kageyama asked, buckling his seatbelt, gawking at Hinata, who wore a neutral expression.

 

“We,” He revved the engine, turning out of the car park. “Are going to talk. Properly.”

 

“Um…ok? Are you going to tell we where we’re going at least? Wait, I didn’t know you _drove_?”

 

His expression softened, and he chuckled, eye’s glinting. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me. And it’s a surprise. But you’ll love it. Promise.”

 

~

 

They had been walking for a while, in silence. The only noise surrounding them was the quiet hum of nature, her cracks, lulls and giggles. They were in some sort of woodland, encircled by tall mossy trees, all budding and green leaved. They stepped through the dirt, which thankfully was pretty springy and dry, saving them both from falls.

 

“There’s an opening not far from here, that’s where we’re going.” Hinata finally said, making his way like he’d done so countless times before.

 

Kageyama nodded, and then hummed a reply, realising Hinata couldn’t see him nodding.

 

He followed Hinata through a thicket. They’d made it. The brambles uncovered a small opening, the remnants of an old campfire visible. It was located on a small cliff, over seeing more woodland. The drop was steep, but not alarmingly huge. The overhang of rock face to the right provided shelter, which was where Hinata sat on logs placed beneath the over hang, carefully watching Kageyama take it all in. The sun could be seen setting on the horizon, slowly but surely, burning out in the sleepy summer’s sky.

 

“I used to come up here when it all got too much with Tadeshi…” Hinata began speaking, breaking the silence, looking out into the sun set, not really addressing Kageyama. “It’s so lovely and quiet, the cave is actually hollow enough to sit in, so when it would get really cold and late I would just huddle here until I got too sleepy.” He chuckled, loosening his tie. “Also, I would stand right there,” He motioned towards the edge of the cliff face, “And scream at the top of my lungs. Scream everything that pent up throughout the week. Dramatic as always.”

 

Kageyama laughed softly, going to sit next to Hinata, his long legs spread out in front of him awkwardly. “It’s… so beautiful here. I didn’t even realise it existed - so close to the city too.” He was touched to say the least. This was Hinata’s safe space, and he’d been let into it. He must really care. He tried to imagine Hinata here, but images of him alone and sad flashed into his mind, making him feel uneasy.

 

“Yeah…” Hinata paused, straddling the log to face Kageyama. “Kageyama? What’s wrong?”

 

Kageyama huffed, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. “I guess I can’t keep on saying ‘nothing’ anymore, hey?”

 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You know, if you concealed it better I would’ve let you off.”

 

“What do you mean, concealed it better!!?” He didn’t realise he’d been giving off warning bells. Well, besides Oikawa’s constant worried stares. And Asahi constantly telling Tanaka to calm down around him in hushed whispers, when they didn’t know he was listening. But that was beside the point.

 

“Well you look like you haven’t slept in days, but somehow you have bedhead—OW!!” Kageyama flicked him, scowling.

 

“Is that what you say to a clearly troubled friend??” He crossed his arms.

 

Hinata stuck his tongue out, but he grasped Kageyama’s upper arm, now pleading. But he gingerly removed his palms when he felt the other tense. “Come _on_ , Kageyama.”

 

Exhaling, he leaned back on the log, letting his head roll back as his eye’s searched the sky. The clouds were highlighted pink, like ripped up candyfloss he’d just been eating. “I don’t know how to word it, but, um… Fuck, I don’t know…” He closed his eyes, feeling Hinata’s eyes on him.

 

“Why… why have you been so distant?” His voice was small, but certain. He didn’t ask it accusingly at all, more concerned than wanting to place blame.

 

“I… I thought I’d be better if we… if we didn’t get so close. I didn’t think…” _Why was this so difficult? The words sound even stupider out loud, save me._ “I didn’t think I was good for you.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Hinata sounded hurt, but Kageyama kept his eyes trained to the sky, forcing his arms from folding Hinata into a hug.

 

“Hinata.” He said after a moment, “I’m not the… strongest person. Emotionally. Physically, frankly. When you told me about Tadeshi and… and what the fuck he’d _done_ to you…” He clenched his fists and swallowed, calming himself down. “It made me realise that, that, I wasn’t good for you. You need someone, people - you need people you can rely on. That won’t give you grief again. I don’t want you to… to grow to hate me.” He finally looked down at Hinata, craning his neck to peek at him.

 

Hinata was surprised, to say the least. He didn’t realise Kageyama had thought so much about this. About them. It filled him with hope, but also dread. “I get you. I totally do, trust me.” He picked at the log. “It took me forever to realise my friends were my friends because they truly liked me. It didn’t matter that _I_ wasn’t strong enough for them, because _they_ wanted to help me.” He looked up at Kageyama, his silhouette lean against the deep sky. “You see, Kageyama. We can’t control people, who they want to love, spend time with, care for. People choose that for themselves and no one has the right to take that away from them. Even us, their loved ones. Pushing them away will only hurt the situation - never solve it. If I like you, then I like all of you. The you when you’re happy, sad and everything in between. The only way we get better is letting people in. Because once we start pushing them away, we realise they’re one of the only things who brought the good times.”

 

Kageyama now fully stared down at Hinata, deliberating. He was always unconsciously reminding him of his beauty, by just speaking. Beautifully minded. Beautifully faced. Just beautiful. “When did you get so wise?” He breathed, earning a beaming smile, which outwardly punched him in the chest, causing his heart to leap into his throat.

 

“Hey! I’ve always been this wise!!” Hinata scooted closer, nudging him. They stared out into the sunset for a while, which had completely disappeared, leaving behind a deep blue sky, still alight from the fleeting rays. He began drawing circles aimlessly on the back of Kageyama’s hand, sending electric down their veins. They’d both been craving each other’s touch. They wanted more than just brushing hands or poking each other jokily. Much more. “So… No more pushing me away?” He locked eyes with Kageyama, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“N-no.” Kageyama choked, eyes flickering between Hinata’s eyes and mouth. Just centimetres away.

 

“Promise?” Hinata breathed, clutching the back of Kageyama’s hand now.

 

Kageyama gulped, breathing in Hinata’s scent. “P-promise.”

 

And before Kageyama could say another word, Hinata was everywhere, filling all his senses. He’d leaned up, lifting himself from the log, his desperate lips dissolving into Kageyama’s. Everything was sweet again, like candyfloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm evil ik, but just so u know the next chapter starts w the kiss n should be fluffy so :)))))))


	16. Boy-um-friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to get my writing under control (if that makes sense), idk i feel like i could've done much better on the last one for sure!! anyways hope everyones good n enjoying this!! feedback's always welcome ily all <3

Hinata crashed his lips into Kageyama’s, taking him by surprise completely. The kiss softened, as Hinata landed back onto the log, carefully pulling Kageyama down with him. His hand snaked up the other’s arm, clasping at the back of his neck. These actions fired Kageyama out of his shocked state, triggering his hands to brush up Hinata’s thighs with haste, roaming everywhere, touching all of him. Everything about Hinata was soft, his hair, his arms, his waist. So soft. After slight brushes of the backs of their hands, and countless fantasies about the feel of his curves, it was finally happening. Hinata’s head span at Kageyama’s touch. His lean fingers caressed his hair and grasped his waist, gently squeezing. Hinata’s senses were on fire. Every touch was a new flame, aching to burn more, until his whole body was covered in Kageyama. He moved closer, hungrily, but Kageyama brought his hands to his chest, breaking them apart. They opened their eyes, Hinata’s hands frozen, cupping Kageyama’s cheeks. _Did he do something wrong?_ Kageyama scanned Hinata’s face, only a kiss away, tracing Hinata’s bottom lip with his thumb. He groaned, cursing under his breath.

 

Hinata brought his hands down to Kageyama’s chest, ready to be rejected, but Kageyama only held him tighter against his chest. He could feel his erratic heartbeat beneath his right palm. “Um, is everything ok?” Hinata asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

 

Kageyama groaned again, nuzzling into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He was driving him crazy, indecent images of Kageyama already filling Hinata’s mind. “Everything’s perfect. That’s the thing.” He kissed up to his ear, not helping Hinata calm down at all. “Tell me I’m dreaming…” He whispered, breath hot against his skin.

 

Hinata chuckled quietly, certain a bright red blush masked his face. “Shutt upppp…” He nudged Kageyama up, so he could see his face, cupping it between his hands again.

 

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Kageyama awed, kissing Hinata’s forehead. “I don’t think you know how long…” He gulped, “How long I’ve waited for this.”

 

Hinata’s heart melted, like ice cream on a summer’s day. He kissed Kageyama hard, beaming into the kiss. “I’ve wanted you ever since you walked into my office. I’m sure of it.” He stroked his face, frowning at the purple circles stamped beneath his eyes. “You’ve really been hard on yourself this past week, haven’t you?”

 

Kageyama looked away, bringing Hinata’s hands to his lap, cradling them. “It’s a cliché, but… I’m ok now… that you’re here.”

 

“Good.” Hinata kissed his cheek. “‘Cos I’m not going anywhere.”

 

~

 

They left the little hideout, due to Hinata’s persistent nagging that Kageyama needed to go home and rest. The younger of the two obviously protested, but not even canoodling was going to change Hinata’s mind.

 

“No!! I want to stay here and…” Kageyama stammered, grasping Hinata’s hand.

 

Hinata giggled, pulling himself up into him. “And what, hmm? Make out?” He balanced on his tiptoes, kissing the taller man’s rosy cheek. “Me too, but you’re exhausted and it’s getting dark, so we need to leave.”

 

“I’m not exhausted I—“

 

“Come on grandpa, you need to rest – onwards!!” He gestured grandly for Kageyama to walk in front of him, ignoring his objections.

 

~

 

They had finally made it to Kageyama’s apartment, finding it dark and empty.

 

“Hm, I’m guessing Tou’s still out. I’ll text him in a bit.” Kageyama yawned, switching on all the apartment lights as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

Hinata watched him, content. _Kageyama looked so cute when he was sleepy._ His strewn hair was swept up out of his face, and shirt untucked, all wrinkled. When he appeared from the kitchen, he motioned for Hinata to follow him into his room, chucking him a capri-sun before they sat on the bed.

 

“Sorry it’s all we have.” He chuckled, sucking at the straw.

 

“Never apologise for capri-sun. Never.” Hinata dramatised, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on jabbing the straw in.

 

Kageyama smiled at the sight, still perplexed at how he had kissed this gorgeous man, and he’d in fact kissed him back. Were they together now, or something? Did he have to ask him? How the fuck do relationships like this work? “So…”

 

Hinata settled down deeper into the duvet. “Hmm?” Feelings of warmth, and probably over-happiness, from the night he’d gotten drunk out of his mind and stayed over, flooded his brain. Telling Kageyama he smelt good. Wrapped in the duvet said-cutie was pressed against every night. Hinata shook his head, shooing the thoughts out of his mind again. He really couldn’t deal with getting rallied up right now. _Chill the heck out, Hinata._

 

“Will you…” Kageyama scratched the back of his neck, looking away from Hinata. “Will you be my-y boy-uhh…friend?”

 

Hinata choked slightly, bursting out laughing, poorly attempting to bite his lip to stifle the laughter.

 

“Wha-t??” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Nothing.” Hinata giggled, shuffling closer to him, kissing his cheek. “Your ears are red, ahah!” Kageyama protested against Hinata’s affection, but his pout broke after a few moments of Hinata being adorable. _Damn him and his delightfulness._

 

“Stooopppp!!” Kageyama whined, collapsing on the bed, taking Hinata with him.

 

Their laughs faded into breathless smiles. Hinata beamed at the blush tinting Kageyama’s face, trying to catch his eyes, which flickered away, still embarrassed. “Yes.” Hinata whispered, his breath softly fanning across Kageyama’s face, bodies squashed against each other messily. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, grandpa.” He giggled, planting a sweet kiss to Kageyama’s lips. “Such a dumbass…” He mumbled against his lips, smiling into the kiss. They sniggered at the stupid smiles plastered on their faces when they broke apart, clearly both as sprung as each other.

 

A few tender kisses and breathless breaks later Hinata declared he had to leave, leaving a pouting Kageyama alone on the slightly dishevelled bed.

 

“Just staaayyyyyy… Tou won’t be back until, well, late. We could watch a movie, or—“ Kageyama complained, rubbing his eyes.

 

Hinata rolled his eyes, going around to the edge of the bed. He slid between Kageyama’s legs, squeezing his shoulders. “I’ll see you ASAP ok? If not tomorrow then definitely on Sunday!!” Kageyama nodded into his chest, loosening his arms, which were wrapped around Hinata’s torso. “Because as of now, you need to rest. And actually sleep. Do that for me?” He quirked, stroking his suspenders aimlessly.

 

“Uh-humm…” Kageyama couldn’t object – he was exhausted. But he also just wanted to cuddle and make out with Hinata. Options. But, alas, Kageyama followed him to the door, hugging him tightly before he left.

 

Hinata touched his cheek before leaving, eyes filled with adoration. It was like something was unravelling inside him. He felt lighter, as if all the butterflies in his stomach were flying together, lifting his mood all together. He always felt this way with Kageyama, but today was different. More intense. For one, he’d actually kissed this beauty. Kageyama, who was so unbelievably special to him. Kageyama, who didn’t judge or deceive him. Kageyama, who he had the upmost respect for. He’d been lost for so long, longing for someone who would love all of him. And he was pretty sure he’d found that someone now.

 

“Goodnight, Kageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also writing a short drarry fic (Drarry Shorts), so if you're into that check it out if you'd like? thank u for reading !!!! more kagehina to comeeeee ofc


	17. Sketchbooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: i start uni very soon which is why chapters have been slow, but i promise i'm writing at every chance!!)

It had been a couple days following that evening. Kageyama and Hinata hadn’t seen each other since, mostly because Hinata was completely booked up at work and Kageyama needed to go in the college for training. Yet, they still texted, chatted and facetimed whenever they had spare time. But today Hinata was going to come down to the apartment, after his morning appointment. Kageyama had promised him a peek into his sketchbooks, which Hinata’d been relentlessly asking about for ages. He was nervous to say the least, but also pretty excited, eager to show a part of himself to Hinata that no one had ever seen before.

 

As Kageyama was waiting for Hinata to arrive, lying on the sofa scrolling through his phone, Oikawa bustled in through the front door, carrying bags of groceries. Kageyama frowned. Oikawa should’ve gone to play volleyball with his Iwaizumi, and the rest of his mates.

 

“Ermmm, hey. Why’re you back so early??” He enquired, heaving himself up from the coach to the breakfast counter, where Oikawa was unloading the shopping.

 

“Don’t look too excited to see me.” He scowled at his friend’s shiftiness, pushing his hair back with a headband. It’d grown out quite a lot, soon challenging Asahi’s length. “Vollyball’s cancelled – Coach Ukai has the flu or whatever, and the rest of them went to a random tennis class OUTSIDE. In the rain. You know I don’t fuck with tennis _or_ the rain.” He shoved the cartons of juice into the fridge, already snacking on a bag of crisps.

 

“Oh…” Kageyama nodded, fretting silently. He hadn’t told anyone, even Oikawa about what had happened between him and Hinata. Oikawa had obviously picked up on Kageyama’s better mood, but decided against asking too much about it. He’d just assumed they’d worked stuff out. The last thing he wanted to do was initiate Kageyama’s dark mood again. He was just happy his best friend was happy again.

“Well… Hinata’s coming over really soon so…” Kageyama tapped his fingers against the table top, trying to be as cool as he could. Which, who are we kidding, isn’t remotely cool at all.

 

“Oh.” Oikawa squinted at Kageyama, who refused to make eye contact with him, “Cool! I missed talking to him last week, it’ll be nice to catch up.”

 

Kageyama exhaled, humming in reply. “Yep. Should be great.”

 

Before Oikawa could ask about Kageyama’s weird mood a small knock came at the door. Kageyama bolted towards it, smoothing down his black cable knit jumper, so over sized that it brushed his lower thighs. Even though it was practically summer, the weather was cold and rainy. Even summer has her bad days.

 

Hinata was thrilled to finally see Kageyama, to say the least. He threw himself onto the taller man, nearly knocking him down. Kageyama squawked, his outburst muffled by Hinata’s shoulder, who sought for his lips, whining when Kageyama unclasped his arms from around him, giving him a pointed look.

 

“Hey—“ Hinata cried, face falling.

 

“Oikawa’s home…” Kageyama whispered softening, stepping back from Hinata, noticing the way his hair curled due to the dampness of the rain. _Adorable_. “I haven’t… you know… I just—I will!! But…”

 

Hinata nodded, “I get it.” He chuckled at Kageyama’s awkwardness, closing the space between them. “This should be fun.” He balanced on his tiptoes, brushing his lips against Kageyama’s briefly, gripping his belt loops. Kageyama responded automatically, grabbing Hinata’s waist to bring him closer. Before he could grasp his hair, Hinata wriggled out of his hold, skipping into the living room. He threw a wink behind him before disappearing around the corner of the hallway. “HEY OIKAWA-SAMA!!!!” His greeting was met by an equally enthusiastic squeal.

 

Kageyama groaned, leaning his head against the wall. He really wasn’t ready for whatever was to come.

 

When he joined the other two in the kitchen Hinata was sat on one of the stools, behind the breakfast counter, as Oikawa yapped on about something or the other in the kitchen. Hinata motioned for him to join them, his smile making Kageyama’s heart leap.

 

“Oikawa was just telling me about his volleyball team!” Hinata giggled, his enthusiasm only making Oikawa’s ego inflate.

 

Kageyama snickered, “When does he not boast about it! They’re _alright_ I guess…’

 

“ALRIGHT???? You know we’re _amazingly_ talented – don’t mind Tobio, he’s just salty because _I_ was always better than him!” He smirked haughtily, still rooting through the shopping.

 

Hinata wiggled his brows, “You played volleyball??!!!” He moved his hand down to Kageyama’s thigh, squeezing it gently. “Now that’s something I’d like to see.” He muttered quietly, so Oikawa couldn’t hear him. Kageyama froze, sitting closer to the counter, coughing to disguise his gulp.

 

Being completely oblivious to what was going on, Oikawa carried on chattering about how Kageyama didn’t play anymore. “He’s not bad himself to be honest, but his excuse of not playing sucks.”

 

“Well, what’s the excuse??” Hinata egged, circling his hand on his thigh. He had his head rested against his hand, watching Kageyama through his dark lashes.

 

“Hmm, er—well…” He swallowed, feeling the pressure of Hinata’s fingers through his jeans, trying not to imagine what it would feel like on his bare skin. “Their team is kinda shit – I just don’t like playing along side them.” He blurted, shrugging off Oikawa’s death stare.

 

“He’s so particular, Hinata, you don’t _understand_ , it drives me insane.” Oikawa complained, throwing a grape at Kageyama, who yelped in return.

 

“ _Particular_ , hmm?” Hinata slowly inched his hand higher, now lost underneath Kageyama’s jumper, cupping his inner thigh. His cheeks burned, as did the heat building in his stomach.

 

“Soooo particular, it’s unreal…” Oikawa rattled on, but neither of the two were listening anymore. They stared at each other, Hinata’s lust apparent in his eyes, clearly smug. Kageyama tore his eyes away, trying to ignore how his body instantly caved into Hinata’s touch.

 

“I’m not particular!” Kageyama pouted, weaving his fingers through Hinata’s as he exhaled, stopping him from reaching any further. Hinata frowned, but allowed it, enjoying the coolness of Kageyama’s hands. His fingers were so long and lean, smooth against his skin.

 

“Then I’m not talented, handsome and smart!” Oikawa repelled, scoffing.

 

“See – LIES!!” Kageyama erupted into laughter. His laugh was deep, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. It ran through his body, exposing the crooked smile he hated so much. It was stunning. It made Hinata want to laugh, to kiss, to love. He watched them bicker, and he swore they were the same kids they must’ve been all those years ago. Imagine, little Kageyama. He was probably a small, skinny kid, always on the move, but reserved and smart with his words. He’d have to beg him for baby pictures now too.

 

After a few moments of chatting and eating/throwing the grapes at each other, Kageyama rose from his seat, untangling his hand from Hinata’s. “Oh right! You wanted to see my sketchbooks right?? Wanna see them, um, now?” Kageyama motioned towards his room casually.

 

Hinata nodded in agreement, trying not to seem too thrilled.

 

“He’s showing you his work?? It’s depressing as heck, good luck!” Oikawa called out to them, nonchalantly. He tried to catch Kageyama’s eye before they disappeared, but how could he when he was all heart-eyes for Hinata. Oikawa laughed quietly to himself. Whatever was going on between them, Kageyama was still very much into Hinata, which probably wasn’t going to change anytime soon. He just hoped he wouldn’t get hurt in the process.

 

“What did he mean?? You know, I bet your work is actually real—“

 

Kageyama cut him off, as soon as the door closed behind them, his lips colliding into Hinata’s. “Shhhhh…” Kageyama muttered, pushing him back on to the bed. He grabbed his waist with one hand, the other cradling his head as they crashed onto the bed. He kissed down his jaw line hungrily, licking down his neck to the sensitive part above Hinata’s collarbone. “You… think… doing that… isn’t… gona… drive me crazy… hmm??” He breathed between kisses. Hinata whimpered beneath him, biting down on his tongue to stop his moans from escaping.

 

“Ahhh, Kageyamaaaa…” Hinata hissed at his sucking and biting, knotting his hands in Kageyama’s hair.

 

Kageyama groaned into his neck, resting his forehead against Hinata’s, eyes closed. “Stop that.” He kissed Hinata again, holding his chin daintily, giving his tongue full access to explore Hinata’s mouth.

 

The smaller man moaned into to kiss, pulling away pouting. “Stop what?” He pulled Kageyama closer, feeling his weight on top of him as he pecked him on the lips.

 

Kageyama smirked, growling against his lips, squeezing his arms. Ergh, his beautiful _arms_. “You _know_ what.” He got up, crawling over to sit upright, leaning his head against the headboard, and leaving a scowling Hinata lying on the bed.

 

He crawled over to Kageyama, straddling him and wrapping his legs around his hips. “I can be quiet…” He snaked his arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose against Kageyama’s ear.

 

“But I can’t. Not with you… being all…” Kageyama blushed, gesturing towards Hinata. He stroked the bruise he’d been nibbled at the nape of his flushed neck.

 

Hinata giggled, his laugh radiating through Kageyama, who clutched his lower back tightly, trying to ignore the denting in his jeans.

 

“What can I say? I couldn’t resist when you looked _and felt_ this good…” Hinata whispered against Kageyama’s jaw, “The things I would’ve done if we were alone…” His hands brushed Kageyama’s sides, sending chills up his spine.

 

He grabbed Hinata’s wrists. “Not helping.” He locked eyes with him, pleading. The other man huffed, but agreed that Oikawa overhearing them wasn’t going to be a good time at all. He released Kageyama from his grasp, allowing him to seize the box over-filling with sketchbooks. Kageyama slumped back down, where Hinata instantly curled up next to him. He was like a personal heater, emitting warmth and softness as he cuddled against Kageyama’s shoulder, grasping on to his bicep. A sight for sore eyes, filling Kageyama with a buzzing sense of happiness from head to toe.

 

“So,” Kageyama spread open a large bound sketchbook across their laps, the corners worn with use. “This was my first official sketchbook. I got it when I was about… seven I think? It’s probably a bit borin—“

 

“THAT’S SO CUTEEEE!!” Hinata cried, pointing at Kageyama’s drawings of various farm animals, in waxy crayon and unsharpened pencils. He flipped through, aweing at the drawings. They stifled through a few other notebooks, all filled with miscellaneous illustrations of animals, people and places. “You’re really into realism, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s my thing I guess? I got into in my teens and it just stuck really. Oh! Here,” Kageyama pointed at a massive scrawl over a messy sketch of a wolf. “This is where I was ready to completely quit. I was so dramatic, for heavens sake…”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Hinata stretched up to peck Kageyama’s cheek, resuming to flick through. He was entertaining to watch. Always animated, responding to Kageyama’s drawings with questions and praise. _Boy, if I had met you earlier…_ “You… your art gets a lot more colourful here. Like, a lot more colourful. And you’ve progressed so much!! Kageyamaaaaa~, you’re so talented I wanna cry!!!!”

 

Kageyama chuckled, leaning his cheek against Hinata’s soft hair. “Thank you, you don’t know how much that means to me.” He planted a kiss against his hair appreciatively. “Yeah, I went through a lot of shit in my early and late teens, but… I don’t know, I guess I used art to cope? That sounds so—erghh I—“

 

“That’s completely valid.” Hinata reassured.

 

Kageyama smiled warmly, continuing with ease. “After I found my footing I kinda just explored and flourished. I got into to line drawings and then really detailed pieces, like that one of the dripping leaves.” He pointed, the pencil outlines filled with green and blue watercolours. “I’ll would show you my latest ones, but I don’t want to bore you.”

 

“Bore me?” Hinata scoffed. “Never.” He twisted his body, kissing Kageyama softly. He sighed, resting his head against his shoulder again, “How do you expect me to wait this long for you to fuck me.” He moped.

 

Kageyama’s jaw dropped, blood rushing to his cheeks. “H-Hinata!” He stuttered, staring at the smaller man in disbelief. “ You cant just—just say—“

 

“I’m sorry, sensei!” Hinata mused, giggling. “Can’t promise it won’t happen again though.” He winked, linking their arms.

 

“Ergghhhh, you truly will be the death of me…” He brushed Hinata’s knuckles with his thumb. “But, I do… have a favour to ask you.”

 

“Oooh, ask away! Sensei.” Hinata quirked.

 

“Stop that!!” Kageyama groaned, swatting him. “I’m planning a trip to the docks and galleries for my art class. Would you… want to come perhaps?”

“Hmmm, this favour sounds oddly like a date to me…” Hinata smirked, playing with his hands.

 

Kageyama scoffed. “Trust me, the journey there with a coach full of college students is more than favour enough, let alone a whole day.” He smiled fondly at their embraced hands. “But a date, how about… Saturday?”

 

“Really?” Hinata’s eyes twinkled, overcome with excitement. Kageyama nodded, proud of his impact. “Well then, yes. Yes, to both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to try extra hard to make sure the next chapter will be long and really cute (and smut finally!!!)


End file.
